Jeremy and Melissa
by kristy267
Summary: Melissa finds herself at the Cullens after a few encounters with the supernatural world. Before long Mel gets caught up in a loose-loose situation involving Vamps, Wolves and even Ghosts. At least Mel has her vampire boyfriend, Jeremy, to stand by her.
1. Life is Pointless

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so if it turns out horrible you know why. Rate and Review Please. Tell me what you think and I'm sorry if reading this has wasted your time. Enjoy! :)**

I just knew I was going to die but I didn't care. I had him with me and nothing else mattered. I had my Jeremy and was happy to be spending the last moments of my life with him. I loved him and knew he felt the same way about me. I didn't even have think about screaming as we went over the cliff. I looked and Jeremy and he looked at me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I leaned over and kissed him right before the car hit ground. The car rolled over a couple of times but after that I don't remember anything else. I had hit me head on the dashboard and the hit was so hard it knocked me out.

Now I opened my eyes to a bright light. I blinked a few times and realized I was in the hospital. Someone touched my hand and I heard my mothers voice. "Thank God! Melissa you had us all scared to death! How do you feel?"

Dizzy, confused scared. "Fine. Where's Jeremy?"

There was silence after my question. Oh no that wasn't a good sign.

I cleared my throat trying to make my voice more clear, maybe she missed my question. "Mom, I said where's Jeremy. Is he okay?"

Again nothing. I raised up so I could see her face and the light was making my eyes hurt. I cried out as I moved. Everything hurt. It hurt to talk to breath to blink even. I couldn't let Mom see that she'd get more worried.

"Are you okay? Should I call the nurse? Why don't you go back to sleep?" Mom asked talking fast.

I looked at her and sighed. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked much older than 31. I patted her hand.

"Mom I'm fine. No don't call the nurse just tell me were Jeremy is. I want to see him. How is he?"

I knew if I had lived though the accident then he had too. Mom turned away from me. Why wouldn't she answer my question?

"Mom, where is he? Tell me! Where is he?!" I said almost yelling. I was really scared now.

She looked back at me and her eyes were filled with tears. "Sweetie...Jeremy well...didn't make it."

I froze. I stared at my mother not wanting to believe the words she just said. He wasn't gone. He couldn't be.

Mom must have called in a nurse because there was a knock on the door and someone in a white uniform came in.

"Melissa it's good to see your awake. I'm Dr. Storm." He held out his hand to me. I wanted to shake it but I couldn't get my body to move.

Dr. Storm frowned. He said some other stuff and started waving his hand in front of me.

His voice slowly drained out until I couldn't hear him at all. After my hearing went my eye sight was next. Things went from bright to dark to just meaningless shapes to nothing but blackness. I couldn't hear or see and next was feeling. I felt someone touch my arm then my back but then nothing. I was dead, I thought. I might as well have been. Without Jeremy life was **pointless**.

What time is it? What day is it? Where am I? Who am I? These questions had no answers. I had no idea about what was going on. My senses were still gone but who cares. I had really began to think I was dead and just being punished for Jeremy's death. Then there was that amazing night when I saw him.

Out of no where my vision, hearing and feeling came back. I looked around me and didn't recognize were I was. I did however know _him_. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed I was laying in. My heart rate shot up and there was a loud beeping in the room. This got his attention because his head quickly snapped up to met my eyes.

"Jeremy." I whispered with a smile coming to my face.

With my feeling back I felt stiff and in pain. Once again everything hurt but not like before now it was more my insides that hurt. My heart, my head, my mind.

Jeremy smiled back. He slowly brought his hand up to my face and ran his fingers across my cheek. He was so cold and pale. Was he really dead? Was this my imagination?

I reached my hand up and took his. "Are you really here? They told me you were dead."

Jeremy smiled at me and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Yes Mel I'm here. Your mother told the truth I am dead."

"Then how are you here with me now?"

Jeremy's smile disappeared and he looked at the door. "I'll tell you some other time but now I must go. I love you and I will be back."

He kissed my forehead. I blinked and he was gone. Before I had time to react to that the door to my room opened and my mom, Alison walked in. At first she looked really tired and sad. Then she saw my eyes open and she smiled from ear to ear.

"Melissa! Your looking at me!" She ran over and looked down at me.

"Give me some sign you can hear me, please. Tell me you can hear me."

I stared at her a moment then smiled just a little. "I hear you mom."

My voice was just above a whisper but she heard me. Mom let out a quiet scream and hugged me so tight I couldn't breath. She called the doctor in and he checked me out. I said very little but they didn't seem to care. Just as long as I was looking at them and my little whispers made them so happy.


	2. Vampire? Yeah Right

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think!**

"Five months?" I questioned mom.

She nodded looking like she was going to cry again. Over the past two weeks she had been crying a lot. She had just told me I had been laying in this bed for five months. Apparently I didn't look at anyone or move at all.

"Your eyes were always staring off somewhere else and you never really slept. Sometimes I'd come in and your eyes would be closed but hardly ever." I couldn't believe it was that short of a time. To me it had felt so much longer.

Dr. Storm came in a few seconds later and had a smile on his face. "Melissa I have good news."

"She can go home?" Mom asked sounding hopeful.

"Yes. Now if she wants. Just come back in two weeks so we can check on your progress." Mom had the happiest smile.

I gave Dr. Storm a smile too so he didn't think there was something wrong. The truth was I didn't want to go home. I knew if I left this hospital everything around me would remind me of Jeremy. I had to be strong though for mom. I put on a smile and acted as if I couldn't wait to go home.

As we were driving home mom got a call. "Hello? What?! I can't Melissa.... Yes I know. Alright just a second." Mom turned to me with a worried face. "Mel there's something wrong at the store and they need me to come in. I'll only be gone a couple hours. You'll be fine at home alone right?" She asked.

I couldn't believe it.

She was already passing me up for work. Mom always did that. Put work before family or anything at that matter. She owned a large clothing company and made great money. I wanted to scream at her and tell her I didn't want her to go.

Instead I said "Mom I've been left at home alone before. Go on to work."

She smiled at me and patted my knee before she got back on the phone. When we reached the house she was still on the phone. She gave me the keys and a kiss then she was gone.

I walked very slowly around the house looking at everything. The last place I went was my room. When I opened the door I felt a terrible pain in my chest. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at my different room.

Originally my room had been light purple. In my old room you could have looked anywhere and scene something that had to do with Jeremy.

Now the walls were all different colors. The wall in the back was a dark tan color, the right wall a light orange, left wall a peach and the front wall was a light brown. My dresser that was now against the left wall was covered in pictures of the family. Not one of Jeremy.

My bed was placed on the back wall under the window. I had a new make-up table next to the door. Any kind and any color of make-up was arranged on it. The only thing not new was my mirrors. One was hanging over the make-up table and the other was a full length mirror in between my dresser and closet. I walked over to the closet and found a whole new wardrobe waiting for me.

Not a single thing in this room made me think of Jeremy. Thinking about that just made me cry harder.

I hated this room. Sure most people would want to forget the love of there life that died because of them but not me. I wanted to remember him. It hurt to forget so I had to remember. After crying at the door of my closet I got up and looked at my new clothes. I had never seen this many clothes other than at a clothing store. I loved the fact that I had a walk in closet but I had never had the clothes to fill it up.

I had made it to the colorful scarfs when I heard his voice behind me. "I like the new room."

I jerked around so fast I almost fell. Once I had my balance back I ran to Jeremy and jumped in to his arms.

"Whoa! Melissa don't do that!" Jeremy yelled pulling me off him and taking a step back.

I looked at him confused. Why can't I hug him?

He looked at me angry for a moment then his face softened. He took my hand and led me to the bed. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry. It's just going to be different now. You have to tell me when your going to hug me like that or kiss me, alright?" He's voice was kind and soft now.

I nodded. "Can I ask why?"

"I figured you would. I really shouldn't tell you this but..." There was a long pause. I was about ready to scream I wanted to know what he was talking about so badly. "Well you see...I'm a...I became a...ugh! This is harder than I thought."

"Jeremy just spit it out! Your killing me!" I begged him to tell me. I have very little patience.

Jeremy hesitated for a minute then whisper something. I listened hard but missed it.

"What did you say?" I asked.

He sighed and repeated it. I still didn't hear him!.

"Gosh speak up, please. I didn't--."

"I'm a vampire!" Jeremy all but shouted at me.

My mouth fell open and I felt my eyes get big. No way, vampires aren't real. I was speechless at first then I got my voice back.

"Your joking right? Come on tell me the truth." I said with a little laugh.

"Mel this is the truth. I am a vampire. How do you think I'm here right now?" He wasn't kidding? What? "I died, baby. It turns out my doctor is a vampire too. He changed me and he's been teaching me what I need to know. I shouldn't be here telling you this it's to dangerous for you but I can't stay away from you. I love you Melissa."

A doctor is a vampire? Ha, yeah right! "Jeremy vampire's aren't real. Really how are you here?"


	3. Bloodsucker

**_A/N: Hi again people! Hope your having a good week and you enjoy this chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while but that's going to change. I should be updating a few times a week. Thank you Melissa for the great reviews! I really was going to stop writing this until I read your reviews so this chapter go's out to you! Hope you like it! :D_**

Jeremy let out a frustrated sigh.

"What? You come in here and tell me your a vampire and you want me to believe you right off, are you crazy? How do I know I'm not just talking to myself right now? I could be imagining you for all I know. I need some proof before I can even believe your here with me." I was standing now walking around my new looking room.

I let out a startled cry when Jeremy came up behind me and picked me up. We ran out of my room down the stairs out the front door and towards the park. When we neared the park Jeremy turned down an ally that was a dead end. He stopped at the end and placed me gently on my feet.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. We had got here way to fast! While he was running everything around me was moving faster than a car! I didn't know what to say. He had told me the truth.

Jeremy was a vampire! Finally I got my mouth working. "Oh. My. God. What. Was. That?" I said every word really slowly.

Jeremy started to laugh. That was when I noticed he sounded so different. His voice was indescribable and his laugh was like chimes or bells. It was magical. I looked him up and down, he looked different too. Jeremy was so close to perfect it was hard to believe. He was like an angel. He was gorgeous, beautiful and flawless. As he was laughing I got a good look at his perfect white teeth. Shouldn't he have fangs or something?

"Where are your fangs?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

This just made him laugh harder. I waited ten minutes for him to finally gain control over himself and answer my question. "Sweetheart real vampires don't have fangs just sharp teeth. Razor sharp teeth. As for the running thing that's something that comes with being a vampire. Speed, strength, and lust. Then some vamp's get lucky and have a power or something. Like mind reading or they can see the future."

"Can you do anything?"

Jeremy nodded. "I can mimic other vampires powers. After doing one power for so long I can do it anytime with out the person with the power around."

Vampires...wait didn't they drink blood?! Human blood aka Me! Would he kill me? Would Jeremy drink my blood? I suddenly didn't feel so comfortable being alone with him in an ally.

"Um...I want to go home." I said not looking at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just want to home. You will let me go home, right?" I asked.

Without a word Jeremy lifted me off the ground and ran me back home. Even after he had set me down on the bed neither of us said a word. I glanced at him a realized he's was mad. Oh my gosh, I made a vampire mad! What now?

"I'll be going now." Jeremy said a second after I thought that I wanted him to leave. As he walk to the door I felt the need to have him stay.

"Wait, don't go." I said going to him.

He jerked around and glared at me. "I can't believe you Melissa."

"What are you talking about?"

"You actually thought I was going to hurt you?! I would never do that! Human or vampire." How did he know I thought he was going to hurt me? Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I can read your mind!" He yelled. What?! "I told you I mimic or copy other vamp's powers and apparently there's a vampire around here with a mind reading power. That doesn't matter what does matter is that you thought I would drink from you! How on earth would you think that?"

"Your a flipping bloodsucker! I am human if you forgot! Your kind kill mine!" I yelled getting angry myself. Why the heck was he yelling at me? I didn't do anything!

"Bloodsucker! Is that I am to you? A bloodsucker? Oh my God Melissa, I thought I could trust you but I guess I can't."

"You trusting me has nothing to do with this! How can I be sure you want just decide you want my blood and suck me dry? How can I trust you?" I was right in front of him now yelling right in his face.

He just glared at me but said nothing. "Tell me Jeremy! How can I?!"

Jeremy's jaw got tight and his grip on my doorknob got harder. He had such a hard grip on it I thought he would smash it. We stood glaring at each other for who knows how long until finally he jerked open my door and walked out. I watched him go silently to the front door. I went to the top of the stairs to watch him leave.

When he got to the door he turned to me and said "I don't drink human blood, Melissa. I drink from animals." He slammed the door behind him leaving me stunned on the stairs.

Animal blood? I'd never heard of vampires drinking from animals. Oh no. I just accused him of drinking from humans. I thought he was going to hurt me. I was wrong though, dead wrong. Would he come back? Does he hate me? I called him a bloodsucker! Stupid! Why would I do that? What would I do if he didn't come back to me?

"I love you." I whispered before I broke down in to tears.

Three months, two weeks, three days, seven hours, ten minutes, 50 seconds and 47 milliseconds ago was the last time I saw Jeremy. But who's counting! I was laying on my bed staring at the wall across from me. I wasn't back to how I was in the hospital but I wished I was. I missed him. I missed him so much it made me hurt. Every so often the pain would get so bad I'd groan but not loud enough for anyone to hear. I said very little. When I did speck my voice was just a whisper. I lived in my mind and my thoughts and no one was welcome inside. Mom had called in shrinks a couple weeks ago but I wouldn't talk to them. I had stopped crying two weeks ago but I don't know why. I felt like crying but no tears would ever come.

I looked at my red flashing clock. 7:32. Time to get up for school.

I didn't sleep anymore. I was always awake. I was afraid to sleep. I knew if I did I'd dream about Jeremy. I didn't want to see him in my dreams. I wanted to see him in real life. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top. It was like forty degrees outside but I didn't care. I was always hot. Mom could never tell when I had a fever because my temperature was always either in or close to the hundreds. We had been to see doctors about this but they couldn't figure it out.

I left for school a little early so when I got there hardly anyone was there. I took this as a chance to to some wondering.

I walked slowly to the back of the school then took a left down a dirt road that lead me to some woods. I walked around in the peaceful woods for so long I couldn't even feel my feet. I didn't care though. I liked it here. No one else around. I actually found myself laughing as I watched two squirrels fighting or playing I couldn't tell. I was laughing, wow. I hadn't done that in months.

I kept getting deeper and deeper in to the woods. Before long I knew I was lost but once again I didn't care. What did I care about? I wonder as I walked. Nothing. I cared for nothing or anyone at all anymore. Well except my beloved Jeremy. I loved and cared for him with all my heart. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even see the tree right in front of me. The only thing I remembered was filling a sharp pain shoot though my head. I fell to the ground on my back and then nothing but blackness.

_**A/N: Review Please!**_


	4. Meeting Tyler, Matt, Micheal and Karrie

**a.n.: Enjoy!**

"...should be waking up soon. I hope she didn't hit her head to hard." I heard a man's voice whisper.

The next person who spoke sounded like he was smiling. "She sure is pretty isn't she? I love that brown hair." I felt someone touch my hair gently.

Who are these people? Where am I? I opened my eyes slowly. I saw two guys that looked about my age looking down at me. One had dark brown hair with sparkling green-blue eyes. The other had long black hair and looked like a Native.

"Good your awake. How's your head?" The Native asked.

"Its...fine. Who--are you?" I choked out having to clear my voice in the middle of my question so I could continue.

"Good. I'm Matthew and this is my friend Tyler." The brown haired one answered.

I nodded a little. "Where am I?"

"At my place. Tyler saw you hit your head on the branch and brought you here. What were you doing out there alone anyway? Don't you know about the leech's that hang out there?" Matthew's last words shocked me.

Leech's...did he mean vampires? Did these two know about them too? How did they know I knew? "There's vampires in the woods behind my school. Yeah sure and I'm werewolf." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Look I'm being serious. Those bloodsuckers are everywhere. Someone that...I mean...you--um what I'm trying to say...." Matthew stumbled over his words. Tyler stepped in.

"What he means is that bloodsuckers can't be trusted under any conditions. Not even for love."

I thought this over and found myself with a headache. I sat up slowly, pushing hair from my face and looked around. I was in a bedroom. There was a dresser next to the door and the be I was on was under a window. Besides that the room was empty.

"Would you like me to take you home now?" Tyler asked me.

I studied him a moment and figured he was alright. These guys seemed nice, they wouldn't hurt me...would they? "Yeah, that would be great."

Tyler smiled and before I could blink he had me off the bed and in his arms. "Whoa, um thanks but I thank I can walk." When I said this Tyler's face dropped a little but he did as I wanted him to.

As he set me down Matthew came over and placed a hand my shoulder. "Remember what Tyler said and please don't go out alone."

I nodded then headed for the door. What did these guys have against vampires? We're they really that dangerous?

The drive to my house was quit. Tyler didn't say anything unless I asked a question. When we pulled up to my house Tyler handed me a piece of paper. "It's my number. Call anytime and by that I really do mean anytime." Okay...that's like not weird at all.

I smiled and nodded as I took the paper. I climbed out of the car and to my house without even a glanced back at Tyler.

I went straight to my room and fell on the bed. When my eyes closed I saw Jeremy. Of course always on my mind. I had him totally memorized in my head. I pictured his crystal blue eyes that changed to green in different lights. I saw he's short dirty blonde hair, he's pale perfect face. That straight nose those high cheekbones. He was like the opposite of me.

I had thin, brown hair with a red tint hair that went half way down my back. My cheekbones went as high as Jeremy's but still high all the same. I had pale skin but on sunny days I could get a great tan. My eyes were green and changed. During the day they were a dark green then at night they seemed to be a much lighter green. I wasn't tall but then again I wasn't short. I was more in the middle. Jeremy on the other hand was over six feet so he towered over me. I was skinny and looked like an athlete but I was more of a bookworm other than a sports girl.

Jeremy was well built but not so well built he was football material. He was more the baseball type anyway. I loved him and he probably hated me. But what had he expected me to think? A vampire that drinks from animals and not humans. Yeah right. Then there was that story about the doctor that worked in the hospital and was a vampire. Yeah like there was a vampire doctor living in little Forks. That was totally believable.

Man did my head hurt! Where were those pain killers? I was searching the draws in mom's desk when I heard them. "She's still at school, no need to worry." This was a Male's voice, it rang and sounded beautiful.

"Then way is the smell so strong if she's gone?" That one was a girl, she sounded so young but still beautiful.

I silently closed the drawer I was looking through and walked over to the door. I looked out in to the hallway and saw two people standing at my front door.

They were so pale they looked sick. The girl had black hair that flowed down her back in ringlets. The guy had short brown hair. I watched them for a minute and noticed they didn't move at all the whole time I watched. How can they stand so still? Why are they so pale? That can't be good for them to look like that. Then like an idiot I sneezed making the two whip around so fast I barley saw them.

I gasped and slammed the office door when I saw there eyes. Black. I had vampires in my house. Not that bad right? No wait these drink from humans and well lucky me I'm human. Now what? I racked my brain but came up with nothing.

"I thought you said she wasn't here!" The girl shouted.

"Well she wasn't suppose to be! Now stop yelling and go get her!" The male order.

Suddenly the door to the office swung open trowing me forward and to the ground. I jumped up and turned back to the door. The girl smiled evil like and narrowed her eyes at me. "Hello, Melissa." She started moving to me.

I put on a fake smile. "Hi what's your name?" I tried to look hyper and excited.

She cocked her head to the side but kept coming, slowly. "Karrie." Was the only thing she said before lunging at me.

I dodged her by an inch. She looked like she was about to fall to the floor. Instead Karrie turned quickly and jumped for me again. I moved but was a little to late. Karrie's hit my arm and we both went to the floor. I let out a quit scream when we both happened to land on my arm. My arm hurt so bad but I wouldn't let that show. No way would I show weakness around vampires that wanted to...wait what did they want?

"Be still." Karrie ordered trying to pin me on the floor.

I wiggled and squirmed every which way I could until I got free from her grip. I pushed her off me with my legs then hoped up from the floor. I started for the door that lead to the hallway but turned for the other one when I saw the male standing there. I made it to the second door that would take me to the kitchen. One moment I saw the door and the next I saw Karrie. I stepped to the left just as she came for me again. What was with her? She was like the easiest vampire to get away from. She must be new or something.

I heard a soft growl as Karrie missed me again. Guess it was getting to her that she couldn't get me. I ran though the kitchen and was almost to the back door when I was grabbed from behind and thrown against the nearest wall. As I stood up I felt dizzy. I saw the male in front of me with Karrie behind him.

"I haven't had the chance to introduce myself yet." He said inching to me with a smile on his face. "My name is Michael. Karrie is my sister." Well thanks for telling me. I really wanted to know your name and how Karrie is related to you. Not!

What I wanted to know was what the heck did these guys want. I opened my mouth to say something witty and sarcastic but never got around to it. I had the hardest time keeping a straight face and not blowing it when I saw **Jeremy** standing behind Karrie. I knew if I let my eyes grow big and my mouth hang open like I wanted them to it would tip Karrie off.

Careful not to stare I glared at Michael.

"I can guess that your wondering what our purpose is of being here." Well duh!

"Yes. That would be nice to know." I simply said.

Michael smiled and reached his hand out to me. "I'd like to tell you that but I can't here. We must go to my home and everything shall be explained there." Idiot! I'm not going anywhere with you! This guy must be high or something.

"Of course. I understand." I made it seem as if I was going to take his hand but at the last moment I whipped my hand away. He looked confused for a second but that was the only emotion he had time to make before Jeremy throw him across the room.

**_A/N: Review and I'll give you...the Cullen of your dreams! (Who are coming soon!)_**


	5. H E Double Hockey Sticks

**_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I decided to keep writing since I have more than Melissa reading my story. I will try and work on the things you guys pointed out. Enjoy!_**

Michael went right through the door that separated the kitchen and the office. How was I suppose to explain that to mom?

"We've got to get out of here." Jeremy said picking me up in his cold strong arms.

When he picked me up and turned around I saw Karrie. She was on the ground knocked out. When did he do that?

"No way, put me down! I'm not going anywhere with you!" I yelled at him trying to get out of his arms.

"Melissa stop it. Your not safe alone. These two will wake up soon and be right back after you." Jeremy was walking to the backdoor with me still in his arms.

"Put me down! If your so worried kill them."

"I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we've got to get out of here." We were outside the house now.

I was still kicking my legs and trying to get away from him. I didn't want to be anywhere near this guy. He broke my heart and now he thinks he can just step right back in to my life like nothing happened. No, sorry Mr. Vampire Man doesn't work that way.

"Dang it, Jeremy! Put me down!" I all but screamed at him.

He sighed angrily but kept me in his arms. Suddenly he came to a halt and spin around.

"Whoa, dude next time warn me when your going to do that." I muttered mostly to myself but knew he heard. The spin was to fast for a human to be balanced afterward. After blinking a couple times I could see only one image instead of three.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked in a deep kind of scary voice. Who was...oh Tyler's here. Why is he here?

"Here to help to the human, what else." The human? If Tyler wasn't human then what was he? Oh great more fictional creatures in my life.

"She doesn't need your help. She has me."

"She might have you but does she want me?" Tyler's words confused me at first but then I realized he was asking if I wanted to come with him.

"Heck yes the human wants you!" I called to him.

Tyler smiled widely and walked over to where Jeremy and I were. "You heard her leech. She wants me." I heard Jeremy growl but didn't care. I wanted to be far away from him and if it meant going with a almost total stranger then lets go stranger.

No one moved then Jeremy set me down. Tyler smiled at me and held out his hand. I didn't even hesitate. I took his hand and we started walking to his car. I risked a glance back at Jeremy but regretted it once I did. He looked so..sad and lonely. He just stood there next to his car which I hadn't noticed was there until now. I felt bad for making him sad but then remembered how he made me feel when he left me and a smile crossed my lips. That's just what he deserves. To be lonely and miserable. Like I was. Lets see how he likes it.

&~~~~~!!!!~~~~~&

I was awoken by a loud crash that sounded like it was coming from the living room. After the crash there was silence then a long stream of colorful words from Matthew.

_Boy that guy needs to work on his vocabulary._ I thought as I drug myself out of bed and down the stairs to see what happened.

"Tyler what did you brake now?" I asked when I got to the living room and saw Matt glaring at him. Both the guys jumped ten miles high at the sound of my voice.

"Melissa what are you doing up?" Tyler asked in a whisper. What's with the whispering?

"It's kind of hard to sleep when--."

"Go back upstairs! Now!" Matthew suddenly yelled at me cutting me off mid-sentence.

"What?"

"I said now!" He yelled again.

When all I did was stare at him in confusion and shock he grow more angry. He stomped over to me and put a tight grip on my arm. Matthew started pulling will practically dragging me up the stairs. What was he doing?

"Stay up here until I say it's okay for you come down!" Matt ordered as he opened my door then pushed me in.

The slamming of my door shook me from me small state of shock. Were the H E double hokey sticks did he have to right to tell me what to do?! I had only been here for three days and he thought he already had control over me? No way! No one tells me what to do. I run my life not Matthew or Jeremy or Karrie and Michael. I do!

I marched up to my door and pulled on the door. Nothing happened. I could feel my face growing hot with anger. He locked me in! I hit the door with my fist. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out what little clothes I had. Tyler had gone back to my house yesterday and gotten me somethings I might need. I stuffed the things in the little backpack Tyler had brought them in. I brushed though my hair then put it up so it wouldn't get in my way when I jumped out the window.

The house was only two stories not that hard to jump from the window right? Wrong again! I opened the window, sat down on the window sill with my legs over the side. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and slid off the window sill.

At first it felt like I was flying than my plane went down. My hand went over my mouth to muffle my scream. Pain shot through my ankle then up my leg. I laid there a minute then forced myself off the ground. My ankle hurt worse then my arm. I had figured out that I just bruised my arm the other day. I had to bite down on my lip to the point of bleeding to be able to walk. Slowly I made my way away from Matthews house.

I wondered around the forest behind his house for what felt like years. The sky was darkening and I was getting tired not to mention hungry. Then like an answer to my prayers I saw a large house in the middle of the forest. I walked up to the front door and stated to knock when it just opened own it's own.

"Hello?" I called popping my head in for a better look. I walked or more like limped in side the house. I called out a few more times before going all the way in the house.

No one was home, perfect.

_**A/N: Review Please!**_


	6. Another women in Edward's bed

**_A/N: Chapter 5 and 6 in a matter of what 30 minutes? Isn't that great?! Okay...enjoy!_**

I placed my things by the door just in case I had to make a quick get away. Who knew what kind of people lived here. The house was very formal and looked like a designer decorated the place. One of the walls was made of nothing but glass. I found my way to the kitchen and with in a few minutes had some steaming hot mac and cheese ready to eat. It was to quit so I decided to eat in the living rooming being very careful not to drop anything on the white furniture. Who had white furniture anyway?

The big screen TV and surround sound were awesome. I could get used to living in a place like this. I kept having to remind myself I couldn't stay here. I wasn't even suppose to be here now. This was a braking and entering, I think. Well maybe not. The door was open and it wasn't like I was going to take anything but a little food. I even washed my dish's and put them away when I was done.

Would they call the cops? What if these people were crazy murders that kill teenagers like me?

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind quickly. I walked up the stairs and stopped. There were so many doors. Which to pick? I walked to the end of the hall and picked the door on the left. The room had a large bed with a black leather coach against one of the walls. And a bed in the middle of the room. King-sized, nice.

I spotted a stereo and went straight for it. Whose ever room this was had great taste in music. There was classical mostly but some rock-like music included, not much though. Classical music was my favorite though I'd never tell anyone. I listened to a few songs then found my self very tired.

I turned off the stereo and turned to the bed in the room. It looked really soft from here. Lets just see how it feels when I'm laying on it. I sat on the bed then fell backward with my arms out. For some reason I started thinking about Goldie Locks and The Three Bears. I laughed at the fact that she fell asleep and got caught. I wasn't going to get caught because I wasn't going to go to sleep. So I thought.

I was half asleep and half awake when I heard her voice.

"She's pretty isn't she?" I heard the girl ask someone. Oh crap! I was like Goldie Locks! My body stiffened.

"Yeah she is. What is she doing here?" This was a guy. They both sounded young. Maybe a year or two older than me.

"Beats me. I just walked in here and there she was. Wonder what Mom will think when she hears I found another women in Dad's bed." The girl added a little snicker at the end of the sentence.

I rolled over to the far side of the bed but made it look like I was still sleeping. "She sure does move a lot doesn't she." The male pointed out.

I waited for a moment not moving then jumped up off the bed. My plan was to run to the door, down the stairs, grab stuff then leave but I forgot about my darn ankle.

I screamed and fell to the floor once I stepped down on it.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?" The people asked rushing over to me. I looked up to see the most beautiful girl with deep brown eyes and bronze hair that went down her back in ringlets like Karrie's. The guy was tall, tan and slightly intimidating at how strong he looked.

When the girl touched me I became totally confused. She was so beautiful but yet she was warm and had brown eyes. Only vampire could be that good looking but she had human qualities too.

Before I could stop the words I asked "What are you?" It can out as a half hiss half whisper.

She smiled at me. The guy just shook his head and helped me up.

"I can do it!" I almost screamed at him. He moved his hands and took a step back. I stared at him then grabbed hold of the bed and pulled myself up off the floor. Once I was seated on the bed the girl sat down next to me.

"I'm Nessie." She said all chipper like. Why was she happy? I broke in to her house and she was smiling at me.

"Melissa." I muttered still confused as to why she was so happy.

"This is my boyfriend Jacob or Jake doesn't matter. How did you hurt your ankle?" Nessie was suddenly on the floor holding my hurt ankle so gentle I didn't even feel it.

I glanced over to where Jacob had been and he wasn't there. When I looked back to Nessie he was seated beside her also looking at my ankle. How did they move so fast? And how the heck could she be so gentle and not be a vampire?

"I jumped out a window of a two story house. What's it to you?" I said as I jerk my foot away. Which was a stupid move that just made it throb more. Nessie and Jake exchanged looks then they looked back at me.

I sighed and stood up making sure to put no pressure on my ankle. "Look it was nice chatting but I really have to get going."

"Wait you can't leave." Nessie says standing up in front of me.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can do!" I shouted at her.

"No, Melissa what I meant was you can't walk. Well you can but I know it has to hurt with your ankle hurt and all." She had no idea how bad it hurt. I hated it but she was right.

"Okay so maybe it does hurt when I walk but I can't stay here." Nessie looked at me confused. Really did she have mental problems? I broke in to her house and she tells me I can't leave. What is she up to anyway?

"Why can't you?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"Nessie..." Jake said in a warning tone.

I glanced at him. He didn't look to happy with his girlfriends thinking. She paid him no attention and went on. " Melissa come on. You can stay here with me and my family." It's final this girl has fully lost her mind.

I just started at her like she had three heads. "I...um...well...uh...huh?" Was all I could give for an answer.

Nessie giggled and pushed me back down on the bed, gently of course. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me square in the eye.

"I want you to stay here." Nessie spoke the words slowly as if that was the only way to get me to understand them.

Still I couldn't seem to get the words to fully click in my mind. Lucky for me the phone rang.

"I'll be right back." Nessie told me as she took off down the stairs for the phone. Yes! She's gone.

Now to leave myself. I stood up quickly and winced at the pain. I got to the bedroom door when I heard someone clear there throat. I turned around and saw Jacob standing over me. Crap, forgot about him.

**_A/N: Review! (Hope you liked it Mel)_**


	7. Bad Dream

**A/N: Hi all my readers and reviewers out there in Fan Fiction Land! Here's yet another chapter and guess what?! All the Cullen's are in this chapter!!! Yay! Enjoy!**

"Going some where?" Jacob asked me with the slightest hint of a smile on his lips.

"Actually yes I am. I'm going to a friends house." I told him turning back to the door.

"Where might that be?"

"Though these woods on the other side." The second the words left my mouth I heard Jacob make a noise that sounded like a growl. I glanced at him and froze.

He had this look on his face that looked like he could kill someone. That wasn't what made me stop though. It was the fact that he seemed to have shivers of some sort going down his back. By now we were down the stairs and somewhere near the TV.

"Jake?" Nessie wondered as she entered the room. Jacob glanced at her then at me.

"Jacob are you okay? Do you need to go outside?" Nessie came over and put her hand on his shoulder. It took a minute but the shivers stopped.

"Melissa you shouldn't hang around them." Jacob told me.

"You know Tyler and Matt?"

"Yes, I have for sometime now. There dangerous. Tyler's not that bad but Matthew...I advice you stay away from him." Who was he to tell me who to stay away from? I mean I just met him what like ten minutes ago.

Nessie was looking at me with a worried face but it was only there for a moment before her smile returned. "Well Melissa you might want to decide if your staying or not in the next few...what never mind. Their already here." Who was here?

My answer was soon answered when the front door opened. Eight pale people walked in. Well the first one kind of danced in. She was short and kind of pixie like.

"Hi, Melissa! I'm Alice." The pixie girl said grinning from ear to ear as she walked/danced over to me.

Alice leaned in to give me a hug but I stepped away. I tried my hardest not to show the pain I felt when I stepped back on to my hurt ankle. She looked a little surprised at first but just like Nessie went right back to smiling after only a second.

The next person that walked in had me forget all about my pain. He smiled at me. As the boy (if you could even call him that) took a step to me I took two back. He was so...big! Kinda scary.

I heard chucking and glanced at the door. A girl with semi-long brown hair and a bronze haired boy walked though the door.

"Em, I think you scared her." The bronze haired boy told the scary looking one.

His smile got even bigger. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Melissa this is Emmett. Yes he can be kind of scary when you first see him but once you get to know him you'll find out he's just like a big teddy bear."

Nessie said putting a hand on my shoulder. Suddenly images of Emmett flashed though my head. He didn't seem that bad. Funny actually. When Nessie moved her hand from me the images stopped.

"This is Edward, who's bed you were in by the way, and Bella. Their my parents."

Nessie introduced me to everyone in her family. Each time she did I found her hand on me and I'd see images of things that had to do with that person. "So...Melissa are you staying?" Nessie finally asked me after I got introduced to everyone.

The next words out of my mouth shocked even me. "Yeah, I think I will."

&~~~~~!!!!~~~~~&

"Mel I love you. Where are you? Mel, please show me where you are." It was Jeremy's voice. I knew it right off. I looked around the house for him. I was at the Cullen's but I was hearing Jeremy's voice. He sounded so sad, I felt I had to go to him.

"Jeremy? I can't find you. Are you still there?" He never answered when I called out to him.

He was like a broken record never changing what he said. It was always "Mel I love you. Where are you? Mel, please show me where you are." Every so often I'd here him but never got any clue to where he was.

"Jeremy?" His name came out as a whisper.

I was suddenly gasping for breath and had no idea what was going on. My head started to spin and I couldn't walk straight. I heard his voice again and I gasp willingly. He sounded closer. I could tell I was getting closer to him. My eyes started to burn but not like I was about to cry it was more like I got something in them. I wanted to call out to him again but my mouth was to dry. I was in the kitchen of the almost fully made of glass house. I wanted someone to come and help me find Jeremy but it was like no one else lived there. There was an odd silence that scared me going though the house.

"Melissa?" Jeremy's voice again.

He sounded like he was right behind me now. I smiled to my self and turned around. I screamed when I saw a tall, tan strong man standing behind Jeremy. My scream was to late though. The man had already stabbed Jeremy with the butcher knife he held. Jeremy's eyes rolled back in to his head and then he fell to the ground. The man looked strangely familiar but I couldn't place him.

Now my eyes were burning with tears. Jeremy was a vampire he couldn't died...could he? I fell to my knees next to him. He wasn't moving.

"He's dead." The tan man told me taking a step to me.

I tried to move away from him but I was to slow. The man grabbed me by the hair and jerked me up. I saw the knife coming for me. I closed my eyes not wanting to see anymore. I waited for the pain the knife would cause but felt nothing.

After waiting with my eyes closed for a little longer I talked myself in to opening my eyes. I took a deep breath then slowly opened my eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw I was in my bedroom. I was sitting up in my bed covered in sweat. My heart was going a hundred miles an hour and it didn't look like it was going to slow down anytime soon.

It was just a dream. Thank goodness. This is the reason I don't sleep. Sleep just brings more pain and terror that the real world didn't give you during the day. I glanced at my clock and groaned, two in the morning. If I was going to sleep couldn't I did it all night? Not wake up at some stupid time and feel like crap the rest of the day.

Knowing I wouldn't be back to sleep I decided to take a walk. It might help my nerves if I got some fresh air. I flung the covers off and slipped out of my soft bed. I limped over to my closet that Alice had taken the liberty in filling with clothes for me. That girl really loves to shop. She had tried to talk me in to going with her but I wouldn't go. I hated shopping. It was just to girlie for me. Yeah I was a girl but I was more tomboyish over girlie.

I put on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. I sled on my flip-flops and headed out.

**A/N: Review! (I want to know how many people actually read these Author Notes so when you review would you put the words "Never Alone" somewhere in your review please! Thanks!)**


	8. What a night

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!**

The cold night air felt good on my hot skin. There weren't many stars so the sky was almost fully black. The moon seemed to be in touching distance. I sighed as I looked up at the night sky. Life had been pretty crazy lately. First my love leaves me. Can't forget Micheal and Karrie, then Matt goes over the edge and tried to tell me what to do. And some how I end up staying in a house full of vampires who could decide to suck my blood at any moment.

What else could go wrong?

Just as I thought that I regretted it. I felt something poke me then the thing cut my arm. It wasn't that the cut hurt in was the fact that I was bleeding. Great! Now what?! I was stuck out here until the bleeding stopped and who knows when that would happen.

Nessie had told me that her family only drank from animals but you never know. They could change there diet at any give time. I stayed outside for like an hour before I couldn't take it anymore. Maybe they had gone hunting or were being tortured and having to shop with Alice. I tip-toed in to the large almost full glass house trying to make no noise at all. I started to smile when I heard no one around.

Any sign of my smile vanished when I saw every single Cullen rushing down the stairs.

"Melissa are you okay?"

"Why are you bleeding?"

"Where were you?"

They were all talking to me at once and getting closer. Like when I had first met them the closer they got the farther I got from them. "Don't come near me!" I shouted at them.

They all stopped and looked at me confused. I knew this was a bad idea. I should have stayed outside til the bleeding stopped.

"We're not going to hurt you." I heard Edward say. Of course he would know what was wrong, stupid mind reading vampire. Edward smiled a little at that. The next voice was Carlisle.

"Melissa you have no need to fear us. I'm a doctor I deal with humans blood everyday." That was true. I had been here for three days and nothing as happened. I bit my lip and thought about letting him look at the cut.

"And your ankle." Edward added, reading my mind again.

_Okay,_ I thought, _Dr. Cullen_ _can look at my ankle and the cut but, only him. No one else._

Edward smiled and nodded. Then he turned to his brothers, sisters, wife and daughter.

"Guys lets go upstairs and give Melissa some room." Alice sighed but nodded in agreement with Edward. After everyone was almost upstairs Alice stopped and just stood there. What's wrong with her? She shook her head and turned to Carlisle.

"It's just a bad sprain." With that she went upstairs with the others. Was she talking about my ankle? Alice had a vision about me? Great now I have no time alone at all with out someone knowing what I was doing. Darn gifted vampires.

Carlisle took me over to the couch. It took him a total of like ten minutes to patch up my cut and put a brace on my ankle. He was just like Nessie when she had handled my ankle, I didn't ever feel it. Carlisle set my ankle down on the couch and smiled at me.

"See, not that bad right?" I shook my head. We were quit for a moment then I asked him the only thing I could think of.

"How long have you been a doctor?"

"A while. Around almost three-hundred years." Whoa!

"What hospital do you work at now?"

"The one in Forks. Melissa is something wrong?" He asked me that because I had stopped breathing.

"Your a...doctor...in Forks? And your a...vampire?" I was one hundred percent shocked. Carlisle nodded. I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"Melissa..." That's when I started sobbing. I couldn't believe I was crying in front of him but I couldn't help it. I heard light footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Mel, it's okay. Don't cry." Nessie's kind confronting voice said as she wrapped me in a hug. I cried in to her shoulder.

"No, Nessie it's not."

"Well just now why wouldn't it be?"

"Because...he hates me." Nessie pulled away from me and frowned.

"Who? Carlisle?"

"No...Jere--Jeremy!" I let out a loud sob with his name and cried harder.

"Who's Jeremy? Melissa please stop crying."

I sniffled. "He's was my boyfriend. Then he died and I went in to some state of shock. Jeremy woke me up from it though. He told me he was a vampire." I had to take a few deep shaky breath's before I could go on telling her. "I got scared of him when he told me. I don't know why but I called him a...a bloodsucker."

Nessie gasp and took a small step from me when I said that. I looked up at her and for once she wasn't smiling. Oh, no I upset her too! I can't I do anything right?!

"Is that what you really think of us? That we're just...bloodsuckers?"

I shook my head furiously. "No, of course not Nessie. I don't know why I called him that. I really didn't mean it."

"Well then why did you say it?! Haven't you ever heard of thinking before you speck?! My family has let you stay in to this house and you call us bloodsuckers?!" Nessie was shouting at me. I never thought I'd see the day when happy, little Nessie got so upset. Wait a minute. When the heck did I call her family bloodsuckers?! I called Jeremy one but not the Cullen's. Why was she getting so worked up?

"I didn't call--."

"No! You did. If you call one vampire a bloodsucker you've said it to all of us."

"Nessie your not even a full vampire why are you so upset?" Nessie just stared at me unable to answer. She finally stomped off to her room. How had a simple conversation turned in to a fight with a girl I'd known for three days? I sunk down deeper in the couch a took a deep and long breath. I heard someone clear there throat from the other side of the couch. I glanced over there and saw Carlisle sitting there.

Crap, had forgot about him being in the room. And right about now Edward is probably reading my mind and finding everything out about what happened with Jeremy. Yeah tonight has just been the greatest. Oh and can't forget Alice. She's probably seeing me crying in to my pillow over Jeremy or something like that. Then there was Man, Jasper. He must be feeling all the anger from Nessie and the confusion and sadness from me. Edward if your listening which you most likely are tell Jasper I'm sorry for putting all these unneeded emotions on him, I thought. What a night...

"Nessie, come on. Lighten up." I heard Bella say to her daughter.

"Mom,why should I? She called her own boyfriend a bloodsucker. Then she had the nerve to call our family bloodsuckers." I was standing outside Edwards room. I knew I shouldn't be listening but it was just so tempting.

"Ness, Jake use to call the Cullen's bloodsuckers all the time. It's not that big of a deal. What's the real problem you have with Melissa?" I waited anxious to hear her answer. I heard someone sigh. "I guess...I'm jealous. Like Rose was of you. I want to be human...but then again I love being part vampire. Sometimes I just wish I could be normal, you know? Like I wish I didn't know anything about vampires or werewolf's being real. I sound selfish don't I?"

Is that all? She freaked out over me being human? Was being a vampire that bad? Yeah I really want to be one now. Note the sarcasm. I sighed and limped my way to my bedroom door. As much as I wanted to keep listening to them I knew it was wrong. I stopped at my door when I heard Jasper's voice.

"Man her emotions are all mixed up. Poor girl doesn't know what she wants." Was he talking about me?

"Jazz she's in love with a vampire. What do you expect? She's hardly anything like Bella was when she was human. Melissa seems to hate vampires." Got that right Alice!

"Yeah she isn't like Bella much is she? I feel kinda bad for her though. She's totally in love with Jeremy she just want let herself stop hating him for leaving her." Okay that's enough. I didn't want to hear about how I was lying to myself about loving Jeremy and whatnot. I didn't need anyone telling me what I was doing wrong. I went in to my room and got in to bed. I was drifting in and out of sleep. Whenever I was awake I could hear someone talking.

"She's sure does miss him something bad." I heard Esme say and Carlisle's replay.

"I told him not to tell her. That it would just cause more problems."

"Carlisle you said it yourself if Jeremy hadn't gone and seen her that day she could have never woken up."

"Yeah I know but I wouldn't be surprised if she went back in to that state again." I listened to them talk about me and Jeremy until I fell back to sleep.

"Emmett? What are you doing?" I heard Rosalie ask. They sounded close. I think they were in the room with me.

"Watching her sleep. I see why Edward use to like to watch Bella. It's kind of relaxing. She's so pretty..." His voice trailed off. I thought Rosalie was going to hit him or something but she didn't.

"Emmett, you want to drink from her don't you?"

"Yes. She just smells so delicious." What?! No way was I going to let him or any other vampire in this house drink form me! I heard Rosalie sigh then heard moving.

"Come on. It would be wrong to drink from her. I knew this was going to happen one day. I believe you've found your singer as Edward would say. Lets go talk to Carlisle."

"Good idea." Your darn right its a good idea! What the heck is a singer? I was to tried to think of about it. I found myself drifting off again.

**A/N: Review please!**


	9. You didn't win the lottery

**A.N: Chapter 9! Yay! This is when things really start...ENJOY!**

Here we go again. Having to get up and face another day without him. What was wrong with me? I had turned away from him and chose to go to Tyler. Now I wanted him back. Stop it! Stop thinking about him, right now. Your over and he doesn't love you so just forget about him. With a sigh I figured it was time I got out of bed. I really didn't want to. I'd just go down stairs and be ignored by Nessie and waited on by Emmett.

Who was acting really strange all of a sudden. He was always asking if I needed something or needed help walking. No one else was doing that, why was he? Edward was always with Bella so I hardly saw them. Alice seemed to know my every move right before I made it. Carlisle and Esme were like overprotective parents that I never had. Rosalie well she just stayed away from me. Why I'm not sure. Jasper was always sending calm waves to me which meant I spent most of my time now sleeping. As I was getting ready there was a soft knock on the door. I had just got out of the shower and was in nothing more than a towel. Not thinking much about it I called for who ever it was to come in.

"Melissa--whoa." My head jerked around to see Jacob standing in my doorway. I hugged the small towel tighter. Jacob just stood there looking at me. His eyes ran up and down my body. What was he doing?! I cleared my throat hoping it would get him to leave. It didn't. He just stood there tracing me with his eyes.

"Jacob? Where--What are you doing?!" I suddenly heard Nessie yell. I looked past Jake to see Nessie. She was glare at me with all she was worth.

I knew just what she was thinking. "Nessie. This is not what it looks like."

"Oh yeah. So your not standing in front of my boyfriend in nothing but a towel? Which barley even covers you?" Her voice had an edge to it. She was mad.

"Well...I didn't know it was Jake at my door." Before I could say anymore she was talking again.

"Your door? You think you life here now or something? You've been here what, a week? I've got news for you honey, you don't live here. And he is mine, so stay away." Nessie was still glaring at me as she grabbed Jacob by the ear and pulled him from the doorway. I could hear her yelling at him as they went down the hall.

What had I done? She loved having me here at first now it's like she hates me. Maybe I should leave. Go back home. My mom's probably worried sick about me. No she's still off on that trip. She most likely doesn't even know I've been gone. Micheal and Karrie have more than likely moved on. They wouldn't still be looking for me, would they? Tyler and Matt shouldn't be looking for me either I mean I was only with them like two days.

What did they want from me in the first place? What had made Matt yell at me like he did the day I left? Actually I don't care. I could care less about any of these people. Why had I started talking so much anyway? It wasn't like anyone cared about what I had to say. Things were so much easier when I was lost in myself. When it was only me and no one else. What had made me change to living in the real world anyway? There was no point. Okay so it's settled. I'll pack what stuff of mine is here. And go back home and live in my own world. Not the real world filled with pain, disappointment and hurt. I'd go back to my world. Where there was only me and my thoughts and what I wanted to do. Life was good in my world.

"Melissa you can't leave!" Emmett cried as I headed for the door. I turned around expecting to see him towering over me as usual but he was on his knees.

"Emmett, get up." Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Please Melissa. Don't go." He begged. What was his problem?

"I have to." I told him giving him a hug. Emmett hoped off the floor with me in his arms and spun me around.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to make you dizzy so you can't walk straight. And if you can't walk straight then you can't leave." I sighed at the same time Rose did. Emmett didn't stop spinning until she came over and hit him in the head. As he set me down she said something that should have been to fast for me to hear. But I got every word.

"Is that what your worried about? Tyler waiting for me to come home?"

Rosalie looked at me with a slightly surprised look. "I said that way to fast for you to have understood. Are you sure your human?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. I was pretty sure I was human...wasn't I? I shook that thought from my head.

"Look Emmett, I'm going to be fine. I can take care of myself."

"Not with a hurt ankle." Emmett countered. I sighed and turned back to the door. "Don't you want to say good-bye to the others?" He asked me as I opened the door.

Yeah like I wanted to say good-bye to someone who ignores me. Someone who will see what I'm going to do when I get home. Someone who changed my boyfriend. A guy and girl who were the parents of someone who hated me right now. Then there was that someone who had almost seen me naked.

"Nope."

"Can I at least take you home?"

"Fine." I knew he was smiling now.

"Emmett just don't tell her what Alice saw." Once again Rosalie was talking at vampire speed but I caught every word. I decided to ask Emmett what she was talking about once we were in the car. Emmett didn't surprise me much when he picked me up and carried me to his Jeep. He might drive to fast for my liking but I wasn't about to complain. It was better than walking home on my ankle.

"Mind telling me what Rosalie was talking about back at the house?" I asked him as the Jeep approached my house. He glanced sideways at me but kept quiet.

"Emmett what Alice saw must be important if you won't tell me." When he still didn't answer I went on. "Anything she sees about me I have a right to know about. Tell me, please." Still nothing. Now we were pulling in to the driveway. I figured I'd give it one last try. I turned in my seat to face him.

"Emmett, what ever Alice saw about me I need to know. Am I in danger or what? Am I going to win the lottery?" Emmett smiled at the lottery part. Finally he turned to me.

"Okay, I'll tell you as long as you don't tell Rose I told you. Alice saw that---." Before he could finish his sentence the car was filled with 'I'm to Sexy For My Shirt'. Emmett frowned and reached in to his pocket. "Wonder how I got Edwards phone."

He glanced at the caller ID and his eyes grow wide. "Hello?" He answered slowly. I heard nothing then screaming and shouting on the other end. It was so loud Emmett had to hold the phone from his ear. "Alice I...but I didn't....No! Don't tell Rose! Hello? Hello!?" He slammed the phone shut and sighed heavily.

"Great. Now Rose and I aren't going to have any alone time for a while. Sorry Mel, I can't tell you." He sounded so sad. Poor Emmett no sex must really kill him.

"Fine, I understand. Can you tell me whether or not I'm in any danger?" Just as I asked the phone rang again. I shook my head. "Never mind. I'll take that as a no." The phone went silent. I opened my door and got out. "Thanks for the ride,Emmett. See ya."

"Yeah, see ya...hopefully." The hopefully part made me stop.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I was getting tried of being left out of the loop. I mean something was going on and I wanted to know what was going on. When the phone started to ring again he paid it no attention.

"Alice saw that Micheal and Karrie were going to come back for you. They apparently work for The Volturi and they want you to join them. Not only are Micheal and Karrie coming here but Tyler and Matt are too. You don't know it but there shape-shifters. Don't trust them alright. Don't ask why just don't. That's why I wanted you to stay with us so bad to keep you out of danger. Sorry it's not the lottery." The hole time Emmett was telling me all this his voice was as calm as if he were telling me that I had won one dollar in one of those scratch off lottery things.

My mouth fell open half way though and I couldn't seem to get it to close. Did he really say what I think he said? What the flip is a Volturi? Was he serious? I was trying to take this all in but was having trouble with the stupid phone ringing. I reached back in the car and snatched the phone from him.

I flipped it open and shouted "WHAT?! WHAT IS SO DARN IMPORTANT?! HE ALREADY TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR VISION! I KNOW YOU HAVE SOME FORM OF PATIENCE IN THAT FAIRY BODY OF YOURS! " There was silences then two words from pixie Alice.

"Your Mom."

**A.N: REVIEW PLEASE! I don't care if you didn't like it just review anyways please! :)**


	10. Wait did I just hiss?

**A.N: Chapter 10! This is the longest chapter so far. Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

At first I thought she was trying to be smart or something then I realized she was really talking about my mother.

"What about mom?"

"Melissa...she's...well they...ugh! Let me talk to Emmett." I sighed frustrated and handed him the phone. He held it to his ear for a minute then closed it.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Your Mom has been taken to The Volturi. there going to change her in to a vampire." There was no possible way he just said that in a calm voice. Why was the Volturi thing so important?

"Your kidding right? What the heck is a Volturi?"

"Get in the car and I'll explain on the way back to the house." I hesitated.

I had known these vampires for a week. Could I really trust them? My mom really could be on a work trip like she said she was and they could be lying to me. The Cullen's have been really nice to me over the last week. They wouldn't try to kidnap me or anything would they? I had a mental argument with myself for like thirty seconds before jumping in to the car.

"Okay so the Volturi are kind of like the police in the vampire world. They make sure vampires aren't known about to humans. Carlisle is good friends with the leader of the Volturi, Aro. So he might be able to get this all straightened out without anything major happening."

Without anything major happening? How could he not consider the fact that my mother had been KIDNAPPED not major?!

"So what do these vampire police people want with my mother?" I asked wishing he would drive faster.

"You...know to much about our kind."

"Then why not take me? Why my mom?"

"See that's the way they work. The Volturi does what they want when they want. They think they can control everyone but they can't. Aro has wanted Edward and Alice to join him for some time now. Same with Bella, she can shield herself and others from powers having to do with the mind. My best guess is Aro wants you now too. He seems to think that you will have some special gift when your changed. Hes just using your mom to get to you."

Oh I see. I'm dealing with power hungry, bloodsucking vampires. Who have my mother and could have already changed her in to a vampire for all I know. Yeah this is not major yet at all. Life sure does suck when you know about vampires.

"Melissa!" Nessie called as I walk though the front door of the Cullen house. Before I could blink she was in front of me. "Melissa, I'm so sorry about your mother. I can't see why they would take her." Nessie put her arms around me and gave me a tight confronting hug.

Hm, guess this means shes not mad at me anymore.

"Melissa we are going to do everything we can to make sure your mom gets back safe." Esme told as she walked up and gave me a hug when Nessie released me.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked after Esme's hug.

Carlisle being the head of the family and all of course had a plan. "Well we're taking the first flight to Volterrea. Then going to confront the Volturi about this. We've gone through similar things with them concerning Bella so we're not new to this. You have nothing to worry about."

Yeah once again my mom was taken by power crazy vamps and I had nothing to worry about, sure. I started to say something but stopped when I saw Alice. She was having a vision. Everyone seemed to stop and stare at her.

"Oh no..." Was all she said before Edward interrupted.

"They wouldn't...would they?"

"What? Do what? Who, the Volturi? Is mom okay?" I waited for them to answer me but no one did.

Instead Alice and Edward told the others what Alice saw. They thought I wouldn't hear but for some reason I can understand there vampire talking. To me it sounds just as normal as if they said it for a human to hear. I wouldn't even know they talked so fast if I did pay attention to there lips and saw they moved faster then normal.

"There going to change Alison."

"Then when we get there they figure since her moms already changed Melissa with want to be a vampire too."

"When she does become a vampire they believe she'll have some special power and be a great help to them." Edward spoke then Alice and they just finished each others statements.

My mouth fell open when I heard them say my mom was already a vampire. I thought they were going to help me! Instead there to late and my own mother is turned in to a vampire. This is just great! Now what was I suppose to do?! I have a bunch of vampires wanting me to become the thing I never want to be. And I really do mean never. I wouldn't choose to be a vampire for any reason.

Edward seemed to be listening to me as I went on about not wanting to be a vampire in my head. Dang can't I have anything to myself anymore?! Edward seemed to take the hint and stopped staring at me but that wasn't proof that he wasn't listening to my thoughts. Bella's lucky she can keep people from reading her mind. Wish I could do that. At least then I could come up with a secret plan to get the flip away from all these blood drinking people. Get back to my life. Live it the way I wanted to and not the way these vampires wanted me too. I could forget I even know they were real.

Ever since Jeremy became a vampire things in my life have been so out of whack.

First I go in this depression stage of some sort. When I wake up I think I'm going to have Jeremy but no he left me. My mother only uses me to have something to spend money on. Hiring shrink after shrink knowing how useless it is. Then I hit my head on a tree met two hot but secretive guys. Get home and think I can relax but nope! I get attacked by two crazy vampires. Only to get saved by the love who left me. Then up comes one of the two secret keeping guys,Tyler. He takes me back to the other ones house. They start to think they can control me but I wouldn't let that happen.

I left there to only end up living with a house full of vampires. One of which hated me for calling Jeremy a bloodsucker so I thought but it turns out she just wants to be human. And then I found out that the head of the vampire house was the one to turned Jeremy. When I finally decided to go home again I get there only to find out my mother has been kidnapped. By none other than vampires!

Now to top everything off, Alice had a vision that they already turned her in to a vampire. Yeah vampires are the greatest! Not! I don't like to use this word a lot but this is a time when it must be used:hate. I hate vampires. Most people would be excited to know vampires. Most people would be begging to become a vampire. But I'm not most people. I'm the luckiest human in the world, most would say. Yeah right.

I wish these vampires would just disappear and leave me the freak alone. Unfortunately for me that doesn't seem to likely. Everywhere I turn there's a vampire starring me right back in the face. I don't know much about these Volturi people but they had another thing coming if they thought I was going to be a vampire.

"Melissa, we're here." Nessie whispered shaking me a little. I had been trying to go to sleep but that didn't happen. To many things to think about. I opened my eyes and gasp. Emmett set me down lightly and let me look around.

We were standing in the middle of a very busy sidewalk. Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me in to a dark ally before I could see much more than a large clock.

Why on earth are we going down this ally? Knowing Edward would be listening I asked the question in my head. "You'll see." Was his answer.

Oh yeah that's helpful,Edward. He chuckled at that thought. Bella and Edward seemed to get unconformable in this ally. I wonder why?

"Jane wanted to met us here of all places." I heard Edward mutter to Bella.

"You know how she is." Bella commented.

We had stopped now somewhere in the middle of the ally. I was about to ask why we were meeting someone here when I heard an unfamiliar voice. It sounded child like. "Oh Bella what a kind thing to say." I jumped when the small girl walked out in front of me.

I saw her smile as she studied me. What was she doing? Why is she looking at me that way?

"Pay her no attention Melissa. Jane can't hurt you with Bella around." Edward said stepping beside me. I glanced at Bella and she smiled.

Jane sighed and her smile went away. "With Bella around I never get to have any fun." She mumbled then walked off.

I saw Emmett and Rose follow her. Then Alice and Jasper went behind them. Guess this is who we were meeting. I fell in to step with Nessie with Bella and Edward behind us. I'm not sure why but Carlisle and Esme had to stay behind but wouldn't tell me. The others most likely knew. Jacob had wanted to go but Carlisle said he needed him to stay there and help him. Wonder if I can get it out of Nessie?

"Don't even think about it." Edward whispered.

Can't you read someone else mind for a while?

"Nope. Yours is new." I heard the smile in his voice. I sighed. This was hopeless. I might as well just give up trying to get him out of my head.

Once again Bella is so lucky. We walked down another ally before coming to a wall. I thought Jane was going to walk right though it but she stopped right when she got to it. She bent down and moved a lid like thing and revealed a hole. Jane jumped down so graceful. I thought it would be a long jump down but it was a very little jump. I really didn't have to jump Emmett kind of lifted me down. It just kept getting darker and darker the farther we walked. I couldn't see anything. I even ran in to Rose and Emmett a couple of times before he decided to just carry me. It seemed as if we walked forever before I finally saw light and other people.

That was good at first until I saw all the people were in dark cloaks. I couldn't see any ones face but one guy. He smiled when he saw me.

"Melissa, nice to finally met you. I've heard so much about you from your mother."

Emmett sat me down and it took all I had not to hit that man. Instead I settled for a glare and a hiss. Wait...did I just hiss? Man I have been spending to much time with these vampires.

**

* * *

**

A.N: Hope you enjoyed! I'm leaving tomorrow for York! So this will be my last update for a little while...sorry. Enjoy your week! :) (REVIEW!)


	11. What about us humans?

**A/N: HALE-O! :D ****(Get it? If not tell me and I'll explain) I'm finally back from York! Yay! I had a great time but it's good to be home. The first thing I did when I got home was start working on this. So you guys better be happy with it, ha ha just kidding... or am I... ;)**

**Review please! :)**

The man just smiled at me then greeted the others. "Nessie is it now? Wow, you sure have grown. Last time I saw you, you were just so little. You looked five and now look at you. All grown up." Nessie smiled at the man but it didn't touch her eyes.

This must be Aro the head of the Volturi. The guy who changed my mom. The guy who's messing up my life more then it already is. Thanks a lot!

"So what brings you here?" Aro asked like an idiot.

I probably should have let Edward answer but didn't think about it at the time. "We've come to get my mother,Alison. You know the one you kidnapped! Then you changed her in to a flipping vampire!" I shouted at Aro.

"Oh yes I almost forgot. Jane would go and get Alison. Having Alec here wouldn't be so bad either." He forgot! Ugh! I can't believe this guy!

Jane was gone only a moment before she was back with two other people. The boy looked a lot like her. They were twins and very young. About a year or two younger then me. The other person I knew was my mother but I didn't realize it was her at first. Alison looked so beautiful in the black clothes she had on. She didn't look anywhere near her age but much younger. Her eyes scared me the way they looked at me. Her crimson red eyes ran up and down me.

Alison turned to Aro with a smile. "She's mine right? I get to drink from her?"

I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my throat. I felt my eyes fill with tear but didn't want to cry in front of all these people.

My mother just thought I was her snack! Please someone say I heard her wrong.

"No Alison this is your daughter. She's come to join us." When Aro said that it got me out of my shock of what mom said.

"The heck she is! I'm not becoming one of you!" I yelled glaring daggers at the man.

He simply smiled. "That's what you think child. You have to become one of us soon. Very soon."

"And why is that?!"

"Because if you don't, we will be forced to kill you." Kill me?

Just because I wouldn't join them! It was official these people were nuts! They were power crazy over-controlling vampires that had no respect for us humans!

"Now Aro must you kill her? I mean you let Bella live when she was human and knew about us." Edward spoke up.

Aro seemed to think this over for minute then said "Yes I know and look what that lead to. You and Bella having a half-human half-vampire child. That's very dangerous you know. For a vampire and human to love each other."

He knew about Jeremy?! How? It was like this guy knew everything.

"I have to say though that Nessie is very good at keeping us a secret. What I'm saying she is one of us and now Bella is too. But the thing is, Melissa doesn't want to be one of us." Aro continued on.

"So I don't have a right to be human? It's either be one of you or die?"

I was totally lost as to why those were my chooses. It was stupid and just not right! I mean humans had a right to pick weather or not they wanted to be vampires. And the other chose shouldn't be die.

"Child of course you have the right to be human but you can't be human and know about us. You could change your mind and tell someone about us at anytime. You knowing of us puts our kind in danger."

Yeah because it's all about the vampires, right? What about me? What about the humans? You know the ones that can die. Vampire's are so selfish.

I found myself in a room not even an hour after we got here. The room was very fancy and looked expansive. Everyone else were talking to Aro. Trying to convince him to let me live. We had come here to save my mother and it turned in to saving me.

I fell on to the soft looking bed with a sigh. Maybe I could make a run for it. I laughed quietly at that thought. Yeah I can just see the vampire newspaper headlines now: **_Dumb human try's to out run vampires with hurt ankle._**

Yeah that would be smart.

My ankle.

I hadn't even thought about it since I heard about mom. I sat up and looked down. Carlisle wasn't going to be to happy about this. I had taken the brace off when I decide to go home. I hated those things. It had just made my ankle hurt more. I could tell my foot was bigger then a balloon even with my tennis shoes on. I hadn't noticed the pain until now. It really did hurt.

It was throbbing in side my shoe. I knew it had been stupid to wear these shoes but I wanted to be ready for anything. Well almost anything. Now that I think about it, it was kind of a stupid idea to wear tennis shoes and have my foot closed up like that.

I can't believe I had really thought there was a possibility of running away from vampires.

These Volturi people had what they called a tracker. Yeah he'd find me in no time even if I had some small chance of getting away.

Which I didn't.

I was going to die.

That was the only thing I could come up with. There was no way I was going to be changed to a vampire for no reason at all. They were just going to have to kill me. I had no ideas of how to get out of being killed and it was very unlikely that the Cullen's could make Aro change his mind. I fell back on to the bed again and looked at the celling.

I hadn't noticed I had drifted to sleep until I felt someone shake me awake. I sat up slowly not looking at the person.

"Time to die already?" I asked not really worrying about who was waking me.

The voice I heard made me jump a mile in the air. I surely didn't expect to hear the voice before I died.

"Of course not Mel. I'm saving you, now come on. We don't have much time."

Jeremy stood near the door waiting for me.

Just the sound of his voice had sent my heart racing. Now that I was looking at him my heart felt as if it were going to explode.

"Jeremy...I can't. There's no way I can out smart vampires." I told him in a low voice trying to slow my heart rate before everyone in the whole place came to eat me.

Jeremy looked confused then he smiled.

"No Mel you couldn't out smart vampires. But if you've forgotten I am a vamp. So I can out smart them." Ego alert!

But that wasn't the problem here. The problem was a guy I thought hated me was trying to save my life. Jeremy's smile disappeared and he seemed to look utterly hurt.

"Melissa...you thought I hated you?"

Crap! I forgot about the whole mimic powers thing. Thank you Edward, not!

"Well it might have crossed my mind."

"Mel how many times do I have to tell you? I love you. Why don't you believe me?"

He sounded so sad and hurt. His face looked as if I had just slapped him. I couldn't look at him.

"Jeremy...I didn't believe you. I thought you really drank from humans and not animals. Then I meat the Cullen's...." My voice trailed off.

My mind on the other hand kept going. _Jeremy when I found out Carlisle was a doctor in Forks I felt so bad. I just don't see how you can't hate me. Nessie did when she some how got the idea I called her family bloodsuckers. I really called you one. To your face even! I deserve for you to hate me._

"No! Melissa shut up!" Jeremy suddenly yelled.

I looked up at him a little surprised that he would yell at me. He had never told me to shut up either.

He moved to me.

I thought he was going to talk but instead he pulled my face to his.

His cold breath blow on my lips for a second then we were kissing.

* * *

**A/N: Yes Jeremy's back! Hope you liked it. REVIEW!** REVIEW!

* * *


	12. Bad dream's might not stay 'Dreams'

**A.N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter 11 more importantly I hope you like this one! It's a little longer then normal. Please Review!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

God what a kiss! It was **_passionate_, _deep_** and **_magical._** Losing control of my body somehow my arms went around his neck. I was kissing him back but I'm sure I was getting the better part of the kiss. I never wanted this kiss to end. This had to be the most love filled kiss I had ever shared with Jeremy.

"Mel we have to go. Now." Jeremy whispered braking the kiss.

He sounded breathless. Well at least he could speck. I couldn't have fond my voice to save my life. Speaking of saving my life, if I wanted to live I might want to leave with Jeremy before the Volturi came up here to kill me. I smiled and grabbed Jeremy's hand. He smiled back before we headed out the door. Jeremy seemed to know his way around here pretty well. I made a mental note to ask him why he was here. This place was so huge! I would get lost everyday if I had to life here.

We took a dozen turns before Jeremy stopped at a wall. He was staring at it as if he didn't know what it was.

"Jer, it's a wall." I whispered.

He laughed a little but I could tell something was wrong. "I know that smarty. I'm trying to figure out why it's here."

"Well when a building is being built--." Jeremy cut my smart remark off my putting a hand over my mouth.

"Shh! Someones coming." He whispered then we hurried in to a small room.

It was dark but my eyes started to adjust. I saw a couch and then something moved.

What was that? I looked closer in to the darkness and saw something that made my stomach turn.

There a vampire standing over some helpless human. The vampire was sucking the blood out of the human by the neck. Like you would see movie vampires do. I had to bite my lip almost to the point of making it bleed to not scream. I felt Jeremy turn from the door, then he gasped. He must have saw what I did. The drinking vampire dropped the human who I saw now was a young boy and turned to us. I squeezed Jeremy's hand so tight it made my hand hurt. I was scared to death.

"Hi." The vampire said staring at me.

I heard a growl and Jeremy pushed me behind him.

"Stay away from her." He told the other vampire his voice deep and angry.

It was silent and no one moved. Suddenly the door I was leaning against flow open. I screamed and feel backwards. I had expected to hit the floor but instead someone caught me. When I looked up I screamed again and jumped away from the person.

"You okay? I didn't mean to scare you." I backed away from the person until I hit a wall.

I was more scared of this man than I was of becoming a vampire. At first I couldn't place where I had seen him before. I had the feeling not to trust him. It didn't take long to remember where I had seen this guy. In my dreams. He was the guy that always killed Jeremy but I always woke up before he could kill me. Great I should have known this guy was a vampire. I've noticed they bring trouble.

"Mel what's wrong?" Jeremy asked rushing up to me.

I wanted to answer him. I wanted to yell for him to run and get away from this guy. But my mouth wouldn't move. I was just frozen in place. I was just so shocked to see this guy here. Lucky my mind was thinking.

_Jeremy, you have to get out of here! I've had dreams about this guy. Every time he kills you!_

I screamed to him in my head praying that he was listening.

I glanced up at him to see if he had heard me. Apparently not because he just stood there looking at me.

"I'm Adrian." The killer man from my dreams said holding out his hand to me.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I yelled jumping away from his hand.

Good my mouth was working now I could tell Jeremy about my dream. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. How was I going to word this? I mean the guy was right here. He would so hear me then kill Jeremy. There was no way in **_hell_** I was going to let that happen.

Jeremy's head went to one side. He looked like a confused dog. "Melissa who are you talking to?"

"Him! Adrian. Don't you see him?" I answered his question with one of my own.

Adrian started to laugh. "Melissa he can't see me."

Now it was my turn to look confused. This made him laugh more.

"Haven't you noticed? I'm a ghost." With that Adrian disappeared.

I scanned the room but found no sign of Adrian. "Who's Adrian? Mel did you hit your head?" Jeremy wondered studying me.

"No I didn't hit my head. I'm fine. Just seeing things I guess." I muttered most of the sentence but knew he heard it.

I am I really seeing things? Was Adrian actually a ghost? My head hurt just thinking about trying to figure all that out and deal with all these vampires. Vampires?! We were still in Volaterra! Shouldn't we be running now or something?

"Jeremy we have to leave don't we?" I reminded him.

Jeremy's eyes were suddenly filled with anger, sadness and was that regret? He shook his head slowly. "No it's to late. Aro is just about to us. I've failed you. I'm sorry..." The sadness in his voice made my heart ache.

"No! Jeremy listen to me. Whatever happens to me, is not your fault. I'm making my own decisions here. Okay, so I need you to promise me something." Tears suddenly ran down my face. I hated that I was putting Jeremy though so much pain. I went on my voice shaky and thick with tears.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll live your life. Don't kill your self or do something crazy. I want you to live for both of us if I don't make... I'll **always** love you. Whether I'm dead, a vampire or a werewolf even. I **WILL** always love you. Now promise me." I was looking deep in to his now green eyes.

My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest at any given moment. I heard the approaching footsteps but didn't care. They were just going to have to wait until he promised. Finally with a sigh Jeremy spoke. "Alright...I promise." I felt relieved only for a moment to hear him say that.

It was overthrown with fear when I heard Aro's voice. "Melissa I have made my decision."

Both Jeremy and I held our breath as we waited for his answer. But even as we stood there waiting I knew what he was going to say. That I knew to much and he was going to kill me. Kill me because there was no way I was going to become one of them. Wait...if I did become a vampire then I could stay with Jeremy. He would be happy. And that's all that mattered to me. Jeez, I must really love Jeremy if I'd become a vampire for him. I glanced up at him. His face was stone like showing no emotion. But his eyes showed...fear, sadness, anger and yet there was love in them too.

"Aro wait!" I said suddenly before Aro could speck.

I got a question mark look from Jeremy and Aro but they let me go on.

"Look I know what your going to say. Your planning on killing me but please don't. Just give me a couple months. I'm new to the whole vampires are real thing. I might actually learn to like vampires once I get use to them. Please Aro. I don't want to die. I'll become one of you but please let me live." I can't believe I was said that.

Who knew I'd be begging a vampire to let my life?

I really hated not being able to control what happened in my life but this was the only choice I had. I watched Jeremy's face go from confused to worried. "Melissa, I wish you would make up your mind." Aro told me shaking his head.

Uh-oh, head shakes normally mean no. I felt my eyes get teary but I brushed the tears away. There was no way I was going to die crying. I wanted to die strong and with the way I think this is going I'll be dieing here soon. I waited nervously as Aro thought over what I had said.

"Alright, I'll give you a month. That's it. After a month it's either vampire life or die." I was shocked at how calmly he could say that. But who cares! I was going to live! Well at least for now.

"Oh thank you!" I yelled.

I started to hug him but caught myself. Bad idea. Instead I turned and throw my self in to Jeremy's arms. He hugged me tightly. Now I was crying tears of joy. I was going to be able to live with Jeremy now! We could have a life together. Even if I only had a month I was sure that was enough time to learn to love vampires.

"The Cullen's are waiting for you outside. It is dark so it's a good time to leave. I'll see you in a month Melissa." Aro always spoke in a voice that made me think he thought he was king of the world or something. Mr. High and Mighty had a heart though. Sure it wasn't beating but he still had one. If he hadn't then I wouldn't have got to live. I watched him as he walked away. He walked like a king too. Man he must think a lot of himself.

Jeremy had to carry me. I knew there was no way I was going to make it back though those tunnel things. I surprised at how fast Jeremy was able to move though the tunnels. That's when I remember my question I had earlier.

"Jeremy? How long have you been here?" He didn't answer me right away.

That got me a little worried. I was about to ask again when I got his answer.

"I was going to join them. I felt so worthless when you picked Tyler over me. I thought...you didn't..." He seemed to be having a hard time getting the next words out. I thought about pushing him but changed my mind.

"I thought you didn't...love...me."

"What?! I thought you didn't love me!" I screamed totally shocked.

Jeremy glanced down at me then stopped running. "Mel I could never not love you."

"I feel the same way about you." Jeremy smiled and set me down.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." I smiled back with a nod in agreement.

"Melissa it's about time!" Alice called to me. "What took so long?" She wondered.

I shook my head. "I'll tell you later. Right now all I need is some sleep."As we got closer to the others, I saw an extra person I wish I didn't. Adrian.

"Go away!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me like I had just screamed that my water broke or something. Adrian just laughed. "Sorry Mel. I'm here to stay."

"Melissa who are you talking too?" Jeremy asked. I looked around at everyone. No one seemed to be able to see him.

_Edward can you even hear my thoughts?_

I waited for an answer from either Jeremy or Edward but got nothing but weird stares. "Adrian. That's who. He's right there." I pointed dead at him.

Everyone looked. "Mel no ones there." Emmett stated.

I sighed. "Alright fine no ones there. Melissa's just going crazy right? Yeah that's it." I said putting as much fake cheerfulness in my voice as I could muster. "Really no one sees him?" I asked. Everyone shook there heads.

"Melissa why don't we get you home or back to the Cullen's place. There you can get some sleep." Jeremy suggested holding open his arms for me. I sighed again but got in his arms. As he was picking me up I heard Rose telling Emmett something about me loving Jeremy. "Yeah I know. And I love you." Emmett said and kissed Rose.

Oh yeah another question. "What's a singer?"

Jeremy just shook his head and I saw him glare at Emmett.

"Nothing important. I'll explain it later. Sleep." Okay I'll sleep now but I will get an answer from him. I wanted to know what a singer was and why I was one. I also wanted to know where Adrian came from and why he was following me. Why couldn't anyone else see him? And why is it that Jeremy is acting as if he can't read my mind? Even Edward seems to be clueless as to what I'm thinking. Maybe Bella was shielding me. Yeah that must be it.

Well at least I hope it is.

* * *

**A.N: Review Please! Thanks Mitisa (*Wink Wink*) for the name 'Adrian'! Now everyone click the button below and REVIEW! :D**


	13. Returns and Bloodlust

**A.N: Chapter 13, wow already? Uh-oh, just a heads up someones back in this chapter...hum read to find out who!**

**(I forgot these before, Opps!)Disclaimer: As AWESOME as it would be to own Twilight I don't sadly. All credit gos to S.M.!**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE! :d**

"Jeremy I told you I'm not shielding her." I heard Bella tell my loving boyfriend.

"Well then why can't I hear her thoughts?" Jeremy wondered probably more to himself other than to Bella.

"Maybe it's that Adrian person she talked about." Emmett's voice suggested. So someone does believe me. Thanks Emmett!

"You really believe in that guy?" Thanks Jeremy for the support and believing me.

Not.

"Yeah I do. Why would she say she sees something that's not there?"

"Emmett none of us can even see him. She was probably just tired."

"Okay, whatever. Your the boyfriend." Emmett's voice sounded defected.

But he wasn't, not if I had a say in it. I felt cold arms around me so I figured we were on the plane going back to Forks. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see we were already at the Cullen's house. Jeremy was actually carrying me to the house. He hadn't noticed I was awake. I took my hand and ran it lightly over his which held me tightly but yet gently.

Jeremy's blue sparkling eyes looked down and met mine. "Sleep well? We didn't wake you did we?" Actually you did but he didn't need to know that.

"Yes and no. Can I walk now?" I asked feeling a little stiff.

Once he set me down we were at the front porch. Jeremy and I had been in front of the others. I was reaching for the door knob when I heard Jacob's voice behind us. "Melissa! Don't open the door!"

I turned to see the Cullen children, which I suppose in clued Jeremy now, with stressed looks on there faces. Jacob came up to the porch and walked over to me. "You really shouldn't go in there."

"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked anxious to get in side and see why he thought I shouldn't go in.

Jacob glanced at Jeremy and Edward. I hated when they talked in there minds like that. I wanted to know what was going on and I wanted to know now!

"Look, don't go off and tell them without telling me. I have had a long day and just want to go upstairs and relax. Tell me now or I'm going in without knowing." I placed my hand on the knob and started to turn it. Jacob still didn't say anything. No one did. I rolled my eyes and walked in the house.

"Idiot! You should have lied!" I heard Edward mutter to someone.

"She would have gone it anyway. Mel would have done what she wanted anyway." Jeremy stated. Yeah we had known each other long enough he knew how I was.

"Carlisle! Esme! We're ba--." I stopped mid-sentence when I saw someone sitting on the couch.

"Hey Melissa!" Tyler said cheerfully.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?" Just great.

"We came for a visit. To check up on you." We? Oh no.

That means Matt's here too. I really didn't want to deal with him right now. He'd probably be all bossy like before. What was his problem anyway?

"Children. Welcome back. How was your trip?" Carlisle greeted us walking in to the room with Matt by his side.

I saw Carlisle glance at Edward then his eyes fell on Jeremy. There they go again. "Stop that! If you have something to say, say it out loud." I was really getting annoyed with the talking to the mind readers and leave the human clueless thing.

Carlisle looked at me with a smile. "Sorry Melissa it's a habit."

"Well take advise from that Linkin Park song and break that habit."

Carlisle smiled at me before turning to Matt.

"We'll leave you and Melissa alone." Crazy moronic vampire!

Don't you leave me in here with him! "Carlisle are you sure?" Jeremy asked glaring at Tyler and Matt.

"Yes things need to be sorted out between them. Melissa is confused about somethings and the best people to explain it to her are Tyler and Matt." Confused?

The only thing I was confused about was why the flip I was being left alone with shape-shifters. Didn't Jacob say not to trust them? Emmett said that too. I watched as everyone but Jeremy and the shape-shifters were left in the room.

"I'll be right in the next room. No need to worry." Jeremy whispered as he kissed my forehead then left the room.

I sighed and turned to Tyler who now had Matt sitting next to him on the couch. "So how you been?" Tyler asked still trying to sound cheerful.

"Well lets see, I'm living in a house full of vampires because my loving boyfriend got killed. By some stupid drunk driver that caused us to run off the road and off a cliff. I just found out not only is Jeremy a vampire but my own mother is too. Then for all I know two blood thirsty idiotic vampires are still looking for me. Um...did I forget anything? Oh yeah you two are here to add to mess I'm suppose to call my life. That answer your question?" Every word I said came out cold and angry. Why would he ask me that? Of course things are a mess and he apparently wanted to add to that and make me think of all the things that have happened in the last few weeks.

"Hey we didn't come here to hear you life story." Matt said sounding angry.

"He asked and I answered. What are you doing here anyway?"

"We came to tell you that Micheal and Karrie are dead."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. How the heck do you kill a vampire? More importantly why did they? Is this why Jacob and Emmett said not to trust them? Matt took my silence as a sign to keep going. "That day when you left they were there. The only reason I yelled at you and locked you in your room was to protect you." Matt was trying to protect me? Great now don't I feel stupid.

"To protect me? Why would you do that? We only knew each other for what three days."

"It's our job. To protect humans from...vampires. Jacob and the others might not be keeping to the treaty but Tyler and I are." Tyler had gone real quit once Matt started talking about killing Michael and Karrie. He wasn't even looking at me now. His smile was gone and his eyes stayed on the ground. That made me wonder if Matthew was lying or being truthful.

"So what treaty are you talking about?" I asked walking over to the arm chair and siting down.

Matthew of course answered. "It's a treaty Jacob's grandfather made with the Cullen's. Bloodsuckers can't go over to La Push and La Push werewolf's can't cross over this way." Matthew waved his hand in the air. I figured he meant around the Cullen's house or something like that. "Forks is like a safe zone though. Both wolfs and vamps can go there."

I was still kinda lost. What was the point in the treaty? The Cullen's seem to get along with Jake just fine. "Look the bottom line is that since um...what's her name got changed that means the treaty was broken."

"Bella. Her name is Bella." I interrupted.

"Yeah whatever. Jacob and the rest of his good for nothing pack don't seem to care about that. There friends with these monsters. Jacob's pack of puppies aren't the best protectors at the moment. You have no idea how much danger your in staying here. The point I'm trying to make here is that your safer with us. And far away from these killers."

Killers, monsters, bloodsuckers. Jeremy's not a killer!

"How **dare** you! Where do you get off calling them **killers**?! They drink from **animals**!" I yelled jumping up from the chair.

"They killed a human and made her one of them! You don't want that to happen to you do you?!" Matt was yelling at me now.

"It's none of your business what I want! I barley know you! You all I know you could be the killer!" When I called Matthew a killer that mad him real mad. His left hand shot up and came at my face.

It all happen really fast after that.

There was a loud crash from the other room and a heck of a lot of yelling. Matt's hand connected with my face. Sending me back in to the chair. I was to stunned at the fact that he smacked me to do anything back. Tyler jumped off the couch and to my surprise he punched Matthew square in the nose. Matthew stumbled back. Jacob rushed in to the room and grabbed Matt by the shirt. Then he started yelling something about not hitting girls and how lucky he was Jeremy wasn't there.

Where's Jeremy? I wondered as Jacob throw Matt out of the Cullen's home. "Are you okay?" Tyler asked kneeling in front of me.

When he touched my cheek and came back with blood on his fingers that knocked me out of my stunned state.

"What the heck was that for! Where does he get off smacking me?!" I shouted touching my cheek. As I pulled my hand away and saw blood again I remembered I was in a house full of vampires. And according to Emmett I smelled pretty good to him. I rushed up the stairs and to the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I looked in the mirror. There was a small opening in my cheek that looked like a cut. To be so small it was bleeding an awful lot. I didn't know what else to do other than put alcohol on it and put a band-ad over it. As I was doing that I got to thinking about Jeremy. What would he say when he found out Matt smacked me. More importantly what would he do?

"Melissa, you okay?" Nessie asked me as I came down the steps.

"Yeah just a little scratch. No big deal." I said smiling even though I was a total mess inside.

"Whoa. To the couch. Now." Carlisle order looking me up and down before his eyes settled on my foot. Oh wow I had totally forgotten about that, again. I walked over to the couch just now feeling how much it hurt. How had I forgotten about it? With as bad as it was hurting now I was amazed at how I had walked on it so much. When Carlisle was taking off my shoe it took all I had to not scream. It hurt so bad! Apparently Jasper felt my pain and tried to make me feel numb.

"No, Jasper don't. It doesn't even hurt that much." I lied.

Jasper looked at me for a moment but did as I asked and let me feel the pain. Carlisle made a face as he looked at my foot. I let out a little quiet scream when he put pressure on it. Carlisle, Edward and Alice all shook there heads at the same time. I take it Alice saw what what Carlisle was going to say, Edward read his mind and well of course Carlisle knew what he was going to say. Sadly I did too. With the way it hurt and at the size of my ankle you didn't need a doctors degree to figure out my ankle was broke. I lied back and let Carlisle put the case on my ankle while I thought about Matt and Tyler. Wait, Tyler! Where was he?

"Guys where's Tyler?"

"She's asking about Tyler? Shouldn't she be asking about her boyfriend?" Rosalie mutter in vampire speed.

I glared at her. "Who I ask for is none of your business. I was asking for Tyler because he was the one who punched Matt after he slapped me. I wanted to thank him."

"All done." Carlisle announced. I looked down at my leg and groaned. The case looked so heavy and big. How was I suppose to get up the stairs?

"I'll carry you." I thought it was Jeremy's voice I heard coming from over by the door but when I looked all I found was Adrian. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I had to not talk to him or everyone would think I had lost it.

"Oh you don't like me?" Adrian asked his voice filled with fake hurt.

I shot a glare at him before looking at Emmett. "Emmett would you mind carrying me upstairs. I don't think I'll be getting up there by myself with this thing on." Emmett smiled at me while Rosalie glared.

Emmett walked over and picked me up ever so genteelly. As he carried me upstairs I noticed his breathing seemed to get deeper. We made it up the stairs and to my room before I got worried. Emmett's hold got tighter and his breaths even deep then before. "Are you alright?" I asked him as he laid me on my bed.

I thought Emmett opened his mouth to talk but instead I felt his tongue on my neck. I found my breathing speeding up. His tongue went from my neck to my shoulder then back up to my neck.

"W-w-what a-are y-you d-d-doing?" I maneged my voice shaking with fear.

"**_Tasting you_**." Emmett said pulling away and looking me with a grin that scared the living daylights out of me. Then I saw his eyes and they scared me even more. They were **black**. I wanted to scream but I couldn't make a sound come out. Emmett came closer to my face. I thought he was only going to kiss me.

Instead he just ran his tongue over my lips. I thought my heart couldn't go any faster but it surprised me and speed up when his open mouth was at my neck. I could feel his breath on my neck. I closed my eyes so tight it made my head hurt. My hands became fist as I waited for him to bite me.

Suddenly there was a growl from somewhere in the front of the room. Then Emmett was jerked off me. I opened my eyes.

* * *

**A.N: Cliff Hanger! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up tomorrow...but if your nice today...maybe. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

* * *


	14. Stay with me

**A.N: Hale-o again reader's and reviewers! This is pretty much Jeremy and Melissa. REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

To my utter most surprise **Tyler** had Emmett up against the wall. Emmett being as big as he was pushed Tyler off with no problem. Before I could blink Emmett was back over at me.

**"NO!"** I screamed as loud as I could.

I started kicking at him with my good leg but that just made things worse. He grabbed it and started kissing it. _Eww!_ How gross was that! I heard quick footsteps coming up the stairs. The big bear of a guy was back to my neck and about to take a big bite of me when the footsteps reached my room.

**"Emmett!"** All the Cullen's shouted in union. Jasper, Carlisle and Edward jerked Emmett away from me while Bella, Nessie and Esme came over to me. Rosalie was standing in the doorway. Her face was horror struck.

"Oh my gosh! Did he hurt you?" Nessie worried.

"I can't believe he lost control like that." Bella commented glancing at her brother-in-law while the guys pretty much dragged him out of the room. Rosalie was right behind them.

"I should get Jeremy." Esme said walking to the door.

As she left Tyler walked over to me. "Melissa I should have stopped him. I'm sorry. Are you...I mean did he...bite you?" Tyler looked as nervous as I would if a naked Jeremy was to walk in to the room. And that would be pretty nervous.

I shook my head. "No Nessie I'm fine. Tyler he's a lot bigger then you. At least you stopped him the first time he was going to eat me. With out you Emmett would be sucking me dry." I said all in one breath.

Where was Jeremy...even though I wouldn't show it I needed him right now. I knew if I didn't grip the cover with my hands they'd be shaking like crazy. I was able to keep my breathing under control but my heart rate was through the roof.

"We should have been listening harder." Nessie said glancing down.

"No. This wasn't your fault, Ness. It wasn't anybodies." I told her grabbing her hand a giving it a squeeze. This to hid the shaking. Nessie looked at me then smiled a little. Tyler looked at the door.

"Melissa I need to be going." He said standing. I nodded. As Tyler as leaving the room Jeremy entered. I smiled and tried my hardest to hold back the tears in my eyes. Finally he was back and all mine.

"Melissa what the hel--heck happened?" Jeremy asked stopping him self before he cursed. I always hated it when people cursed. I might do it every now and again but not a lot.

Jeremy rushed over to me. "Can we be alone?" He asked in vampire speed glancing at Bella and Nessie.

They smiled at me then left the room. Leaving me and my love alone. As Jeremy looked at me with concern in his eyes I suddenly felt like I had done something wrong. I felt the tears in my eyes spill over. I turned my face away from him so he couldn't see me cry.

"Mel don't cry please. What's wrong?" Jeremy's voice was so soft and gentle. When I didn't answer he took his cold hand and brushed in against my cheek. It sent chills down my back. "Did Emmett hurt you? Did that creep Tyler--?" I cut him off by throwing my arms around his neck.

I hugged him so tight in made me sore. He wrapped his arms around me. Being a vampire and all Jeremy was suppose to feel cold but right now he felt warm. Warm, caring and filled with love. I turned my face so that it was right at his neck. I inhaled deeply. He smelled so heavenly.

"He didn't hurt me just scared me. Tyler wasn't a problem. He was actually a great help." I whispered placing my forehead on his neck. "I told him to go hurting. I'll have to thank Tyler. What happened to Matt?" I tensed up when he asked about Matt.

I didn't want Jeremy to leave me again. Not yet.

"Jacob throw him out."

"What?"

I sighed. "I got mad at Matthew and called him a killer. That really ticked him off." I paused wondering how I was going to word this. I decide to just come right out and tell him. "Matthew slapped me." The words left my mouth and not even a second later I was off Jeremy and he was heading to the door.

"No! Stay!" I yelled.

Jeremy stopped in the doorway and turned back to me. He seemed to have just then see my face. I saw his eyes looking at my band-ad. "He did that." It was more of a statement other than a question but I gave an answer anyway.

"Yes. Please don't leave me." My voice was thick with fear. Where was all this coming from? It was like I was going to fall to pieces if he left.

Jeremy sighed and was back to me before I could blink. Vampire speed was great. "Okay I'll stay if that's what you want." He said.

I smiled and nodded. "It's what I always want." I told him as he laid down next to me on the bed. Jeremy laid on his back while I moved closer. I placed my head on his chest. He took one hand and played with my hair.

"Jeremy?"

"Yes?"

"Where were today when Matt and Tyler were here? You told me you'd be in the next room but..." My voice trailed off.

He sighed. "I thought I was going to be. I had to take care of something. I hate not being able to tell you what that is but it's safer for you that way. I'm sorry."

"Ugh! I wish people would stop saying that!" I said louder and harsher then I had intend too. Everyone was saying they were sorry when no one was to blame.

"Matt slapping me wasn't you fault." I started setting myself up on his chest with my arm. I was looking right in his eyes so he knew I meant what I was saying. "Emmett lusting for my blood wasn't your fault. The Volutri taking my mother had nothing to do with you. None of this is your fault. It's no ones fault. Things happen and we just have to learn to deal with them. Okay?" My voice got calmer and quieter the more I talked.

Jeremy smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Okay." He said.

Happy with this I laid back down on his chest. He kept playing with my hair. I was starting to relax. I knew I'd be a sleep soon. I sure do sleep a lot. I hate the fact that I have to sleep. If it were up to me I'd stay wake and be with Jeremy the whole time. Maybe being a vampire wouldn't be as bad as I thought. If it meant I'd be with Jeremy then I'd love it. I closed my eyes. I was just about asleep when I reached across Jeremy's chest and grabbed his other hand. I locked my fingers with his and placed our hands where his once beating heart was.

"**I love you**, Jeremy." I breathed.

Jeremy kissed my head.

"And **I love you**, Melissa."

Now I could sleep.

* * *

**A.N: Okay that'sit for now! REVIEW! Next chapter MIGHT be up today but most likely tomorrow. :)**


	15. I'm just sick

****

A/N: Just so you know this chapter doesn't start off right after were the last chapter left off. And to clear up the questions about Adrian. I can't tell you much but Adrian has a power. All ghosts can stop vampires from reading humans minds. Adrian can do that and make Alice's visions of Melissa unclear. Kinda like when Bella was pregnant with Nessie, Alice couldn't see what was going to happen. The only power as of with in the Cullen's, that works on Melissa now is Jasper's. Adrian is going to become a MAJOR charter in the story so I figured I should tell you a little about him. Oh and just a heads up Melissa is in a BAD mood in this chapter, the reason will be told in the next chapter.

* * *

"Turn that God for sacking light off!" I shouted covering my head with the silk red cover on mine and Jeremy's bed. Instantly the bright light went out.

"Sorry." A boy's voice apologized. Who the heck is that? I asked myself.

I knew it wasn't Jeremy or any of the Cullen's. I turned over and looked at the doorway. **Seth**.

"They go hunting again?" I asked with a sigh.

It seemed that was all these vampire's did was hunt. Then I was stuck with someone from Jake's pack until they got back. I was getting to know Seth more then I had planned on.

"Yeah Emmett's here though. I just came by to check on you guys." Seth told me.

I trow the covers off of me and slowly got out of bed. As I was walking to the bathroom I felt Seth's eyes on me. "Stop staring at me!" I ordered.

"Sorry." I wish he'd stop saying that.

I opened the bathroom door. I turned and saw Seth still standing in the doorway watching me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" I told him getting more annoyed by the second.

Seth opened his mouth but I cut him off. "If you say sorry one more time..." My voice trailed off heatedly.

Seth just smiled a little and left.

"About time." I muttered slamming the bathroom door.

I jumped in the shower and just let the hot water cool me off. I stayed in the shower until all the hot water was gone. I was the only one who took a shower around here so who cares. After I was dressed and my hair was dried I started feeling sick. I'm just hungry, I told myself. I walked downstairs to find Seth and his sister Leah sitting on the couch.

"Morning, Melissa." Leah greeted me with a smile.

"Morning." I mumbled going to the kitchen. The smell hit me before I saw it. "Hey Mel. I made breakfast for you." Emmett said with a smile as he placed a plate of eggs at the table in the place were I sat. I started feeling dizzy and my stomach was doing cartwheels. I took one look at the food and bolted back up the stairs and to the bathroom.

"Melissa? You alright?" Leah's voice asked coming from outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah. Just a little under the weather I guess." I said softly as I flushed the toilet. I washed out my mouth and opened the door. Leah was sitting on the bed.

"You don't look so good." She commented.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I don't fell to good either. Whens the vamps coming back?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"In about an hour I think. Maybe I should call Jeremy and--."

I cut her off. "No! Let them hunt. I'm fine. I am a human you know. We get sick." I said laying down on the soft silk sheeted bed.

I really didn't want everyone falling all over me. It was best they all hunted so no one would be tempted like Emmett was not to long ago. He still felt bad about that. I could see it in his eyes. I was a little shocked that he stayed here and didn't go hunting. That probably explains why there's _two_ werewolf's in the house. I heard Leah talking but didn't really hear her. All I could think about was **food**. Just thinking of eating made my stomach twist up. I ended up spending the next hour in the bathroom. I thought I was going to puke up my guts. Maybe I already had.

"I'm really thinking we should call Carlisle or Jeremy right now." Leah said worry caking her voice as she held back my hair for me.

"No, I told you I'm just sick. No doctors needed." My voice was just above a whisper.

Leah sighed.

"What?"

"It's just there could be something really wrong."

"I'm fine!" I yelled at her.

"Okay!" She said loudly but not yelling.

I flushed again knowing there was no point in trying to go to bed. I'd be right back in here with in the next few minutes.

"Mel telephone!" Emmett called up. I groaned and hurried over to the night stand were the house phone was sitting.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Are you okay? Are any werewolf's there with you?" Alice asked me quickly not even bothering to say hello. "Well hello to you too. Um, Seth and Leah are here. I'm fine." I lied.

There was silence on the other end. Then Bella's voice. "Sorry. Alice is having visions but not good ones. There giving her headaches. She can't see you for some reason." **Uh-oh.**

I groaned and this time it wasn't because of my stomach. The only other time Alice couldn't see me clearly in her visions were when Adrian was around. Adrian was always popping up out of the blue. I must have looked and sounded insane when I lost my temper with him and started yelling at thin air. Jeremy had come to the decision that Adrian wasn't real. He thought Adrian was just someone I made up in my mind. Everyone must think I have something wrong with my brain. I wish he was all in my head! The good thing was Adrian hadn't been around in a while but, I hope this didn't mean he was back.

"We'll be back soon. Bye Mel."

"Bye Bella." I said holding my belly.

I hung up the phone and sat down on the bed. I was actually feeling a little better. Maybe I could eat something. Thinking about food seemed to not be so bad as before.

"Leah I think I'm going to go get something to eat. I'm about to starve." I said walking toward the steps.

"Alright." Leah was right behind me.

I heard a car door close as I was stuffing the last bit of my pancakes in my mouth.

"There back!" I said happily jumping up from the table. I turned and saw Seth staring at me his mouth hanging open a little. "What?"

"You just ate 12 pancakes in under ten minutes." Seth said shaking his head.

**Twelve**? Had it really been that many? Shockingly I was still hungry. I rolled my eyes at him and rushed to the door. Just as I got to the front door the back door opened.

"Melissa! Hey how are you? Miss me?" Adrian's voice called out.

Just as the Cullen's and the Hale's walked in the front door, I just happened to yell "Get out! I didn't miss you! Why would I miss you?!" Of course I was talking about Adrian but no one except I knew that.

"Um...okay. Having mood swings again are we Mel?" Jasper smiled with a laugh.

I felt my face turning red. "No Jasper I'm just fine. I was talking to...Adrian." I mumbled the name but knew it wouldn't do any good. With their awesome vampire hearing they could hear me from a mile away.

"Melissa we talked about this. Adrian isn't real." Jeremy's soft voice told me as he closed the door being the last to come in. I balled my hands up in to fist.

This was so **stupid**! He was talking to me like I was five and had a **bad** imaginary friend!

"Look I don't care what you say or what we talked about. He's real and he's standing right there." I said nodding over to the open back door.

Everyone looked.

"She's lost it."

"I thought she was over this whole Adrian thing."

"Here we go again."

I heard these statements all said in vampire speed probably.

I sighed angrily. "Fine! Don't believe me!" I said loudly almost at a yelling level.

All eyes were on me again. Jasper started sending calming waves my way but that only made me more upset.

"Stop that!" I screamed. I had thought of more to say but couldn't get to saying it. My stomach suddenly lunged.

"Melissa your so pale. Are you alright?" Jeremy asked his voice worried. I stood there only a second before going for the stairs.

"Oh no. Not again." I heard Leah say before going to the stairs and following me up.

* * *

**A.N: Know what's wrong with Melissa? I'm not telling until the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	16. SM stole my toothbrush! SNEAK PEEK!

**A.N: Okay just a little something to hold you until I get back this weekend. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow before I leave for my grandparents house so I'll give you a semi-chapter. Just until I get back and you get the whole chapter. It's a cliff hanger, I'm warning you now!**

* * *

It was early morning and most everyone was downstairs. All but Nessie who was sleeping and me. I was in the bathroom yet again. For the past two weeks it seemed like I was always in here getting sick. I had talked everyone else in to thinking I was just had the flu.

I on the other hand knew I wasn't sick. As much as I wanted it to be the flu I perfectly well knew what was going on. There was this thought in the back of my head that I hated but yet loved the sound of it.

My heart and my head were like having an argument. My heart was **welcoming** to the thought but my head wanted it to go away.

My head said I was to young and wasn't ready.

My heart on the other hand told me no one was ever ready.

I jumped a little when my cell phone went off. It was time to see if the **thought **was right. I stood up and walked over to the toilet. The pregany test I had just taken moments ago laid upside down on the back the toilet. I took a deep breath and picked it up.

I took one more breath then looked at the **test.**

* * *

**A.N: Told you it was a cliff hanger! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer:** I **_ONLY _**own Jeremy, Melissa, Adrian, Tyler, Matt, and Alison! But I own the Cullen's in my dreams!

Me- Jeremy!

Jeremy- What?

Me- Did you take my toothbrush? **-glaring at him with supposition-**

Jeremy- Um..no why would I do that?

Me- Just making sure. -thinks then gasps- I know who took it!

Jeremy- Who? **-not even trying to sound interested-**

Me- Stephine Meyer! She took the Cullen's and the Wolfs from me! And now she's after my toothbrush!

Jeremy- um-hum...wasn't Stephine the one who WROTE the Twilight books?

Me- Mmmmaaayyybbeee

Jeremy- Then doesn't that mean the Cullen's and Wolfs were hers to start with?

Me- UGH! I hate it when people say that! Can't you people just let me believe I own them for five minutes?!

Jeremy- Okay....

**_*FIVE MINUTES LATER*_**

Me- I own Twilight, the Cullen's/Hale's and the pack! Yay, yay, yay, yay!

Jeremy- Okay your five minutes is up. Stehine owns IT all! Oh and she WAS the one who took your toothbrush!

Me- AH-HA! I knew it! I'll get you back for this Stephine! **-starts thinking up revenge plan/plan to own Twilight-**


	17. A nice side to Adrian? Who knew!

**A.N: Here's the FULL chapter! **

* * *

It was early morning and most everyone was downstairs. All but Nessie who was sleeping and me. I was in the bathroom yet again. For the past two weeks it seemed like I was always in here getting sick. I had talked everyone else in to thinking I was just had the flu.

I on the other hand knew I wasn't sick. As much as I wanted it to be the flu I perfectly well knew what was going on. There was this thought in the back of my head that I hated but yet loved the sound of it.

My heart and my head were like having an argument. My heart was **welcoming** to the thought but my head wanted it to go away.

My head said I was to young and wasn't ready.

My heart on the other hand told me no one was ever ready.

I jumped a little when my cell phone went off. It was time to see if the **thought **was right. I stood up and walked over to the toilet. The pregany test I had just taken moments ago laid upside down on the back the toilet. I took a deep breath and picked it up.

I took one more breath then looked at the **test.**

I gasped.

**Positive.**

I was going to have a baby. _Oh. My. God. A baby._ I was pregnant, with a real life baby. Would he/she be half-vampire half-human like Nessie? Would she/he be all vampire? My head was spinning. How would I tell Jeremy? I felt like crying when I realized I had to tell him. I remember one time we almost broke up because we had such a big fight about having kids. I wanted them but he didn't. _Great, just great!_ I thought throwing my hands up in the air.

"Having problems?" Adrian asked popping up out of no where. I sighed. He was the last person I wanted to talk to right now.

"Yes. Big ones." I answered.

Adrian sat down in the floor and leaned against the sink cabinets then he patted the seat next to him. I looked at him confused.

"Come on I want bite." Adrian said with a smile. I heisted but went to sit next to him.

"So...what's the problem?" He asked turning to face me.

Should I tell him? Can I trust him? I did dream about him killing Jeremy for a good bit of time. Well it wasn't like I could tell anyone else. Everyone thought Adrian wasn't real and they couldn't read his mind. It wasn't like he was going to tell any one anyways. What the heck.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted before I could stop the words.

Adrian's eyes grow big but quickly went back to normal as he tried to hide his shock and surprise. "Your only, what 16. And your going to raise a baby with a bunch of blood drinkers. Are you sure that's the smartest thing to do?" He had a point there.

"Well the baby has a vampire father so of course it's going to have some vampire in them. The Cullen's wouldn't do anything to hurt the baby anyway." I told him sounding more sure then I felt about what I was saying. "Alright it's your choose. So, when you telling Jeremy the good news?"

I dropped my head, looked at the floor and played with my hair. "I don't know. Jeremy...doesn't want kids. I don't think becoming a vampire changed his mind about that."

"You have to tell him. I mean you'll be showing soon, right?" I sighed.

Man why did he have to be right so much all of a sudden.

We sat there on the floor in silence lost in our own thoughts for a few minutes before I stood up. I walked over to the full length mirror that hung on the back of the bathroom door. I turned sideways and lifted up my shirt just enough for my belly to show. Either my eyes were playing tricks on me or I was alright showing.That just made things even more wonderful. I tried to remember what Bella had told me from when she was pregnant with Nessie. It only took about a month instead of nine like human pregnancy's. I kept thinking of the part were Bella almost died and Edward changed her to keep her somewhat alive. Would that be how I was changed? Would the Volutri change me before the baby could be born? Oh no, the Volutri. I had completely forgotten! Wait, it's been a month and two weeks. There two weeks late. That's strange. Oh well they don't have to change me. I don't want to be a vampire all that much anyway. I just want Jeremy to be happy. Tears filled my eyes when I realized becoming a father wouldn't make him happy. It would worry and upset him. Maybe I should leave. Have the baby find someone who will take him/her then pray Jeremy will take me back.

"Melissa?" Adrian said touching my shoulder. I turned to him as the tears spilled over. "Whats the matter?"

Adrian shocked the heck out of me when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up against his chest. He was warm and surprisingly I felt a little better when I was in his arms. Never expected that.

"I just want Jeremy to be happy but the baby wouldn't do that. Jeremy doesn't want to be a father." I cried in to his shoulder. Then for some reason I told him about my stupid idea of leaving.

Adrian listened and nodded in agreement. "That's a great plan. If all you want is for Jeremy to be happy, then the best thing to do is not tell him about the baby. You know what we can go together. I can help you find a place to go. And find you someone to take good care of the baby." I liked the sound of that but was it really the right thing to do? It was the best thing to do at the moment so that's what I'm doing.

I'm going to leave Jeremy. I hated the sound of that but knew it was the only way to keep him happy.

* * *

**A.N: DON'T KILL ME! REVIEW!**

* * *


	18. Just Once

**A/N: Okay I have a STRONG feeling your going to be mad at me after you read this chapter. But let me remind you that if you injury me or kill me then you'll never know what I have planned so rethink any BAD plans that you will have after reading this chapter! REVIEW!**

* * *

**_TWO MONTHS LATER_**

I walked in to the bathroom and found Leah standing by the sink holding my toothbrush. "Put down my toothbrush!" I shouted.

Leah shook her head and glared at me. "No! It's pink and pretty!"

I marched up to her and snatched the toothbrush from her.

"How dare you snatch something pretty from me!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"'How dare you snatch something pretty from me!'" I said in a mocking voice. "Oh put a sock in it!"

Leah glared harder at me.

"Why don't you put a hairbrush in it!" She yelled picking up my brush and throwing it at me.

This started a yelling fight that had us throwing anything we could get our hand on at one another.

"What are you two doing?" A voice I could pick out from a million asked from behind me. My heart jumped and I stopped throwing things at Leah. I started to turn thinking I'd see my love, my life. Instead Adrian stood there. Why did he always sound like Jeremy to me? I wanted _Jeremy_ not _Adrian_! "Jeremy's not here. You left him remember. It's a **lie**! Adrian is just **using **you!" A voice suddenly screamed at me.

I looked around but saw no one. Great now I'm hearing voices in my head. Way to go Mel! It's final, I've totally lost my mind.

I woke up suddenly. Why the flip was I dreaming about Leah and a toothbrush? That dream was worse then the dream about **Jasper** taking over **the world**. Oh then there was the one when Alice and Emmett came up with a plan to take over **the Volutri** with **water guns**. They had the idea that water made _vampires_ melt, it's not like there evil witch's after ruby slippers. Oh but the dream to bet all weird dreams had to be the one about _Edward_ _rapping_. Yeah that was just very disturbing. I shudder at the thought of Edward rapping.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Adrian asked walking in the bedroom of our new apartment. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either.

"Fine. Where were you?" I wondered as I got out of bed.

Adrian's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What? What is it?" No words came from Adrian's mouth.

He walked over and took me by the shoulders then lead me over to the full length mirror that I had hung in the closet in the bedroom. I was totally lost as to way he couldn't just tell me what was wrong. That was until I got to the mirror. I think my heart stopped from the shock. My stomach was _**THREE** _times the size it was last night!

"Maybe your carrying more then one baby." Adrian suggested.

I darn well better not be having more then one child! One was going to be hard enough to find a home for, two would be just plain out impossible!

**_JPOV (Yes, Jeremy's point of view!)_**

One year, seven months, two weeks, three days, six hours, thirty-seven minutes, twelve seconds, and ten milliseconds. That's how long it's been since Melissa left me. I've been looking for her ever since. I wanted to know why she left. I wanted to know what I had done to make her leave me. I wanted...to see her. Just once. Hear her voice, feel her touch. Just one more time. I hated that she just left out of the blue. It seemed as if my whole life was about Melissa. I had lost my life the day she left me. Was it this hard for her when I left her? I kept asking myself that question but I guess I'll never know. Unless I find her. Which I was determined to do. No matter what it took.

_Jeremy! You wouldn't believe it!_ I heard Alice suddenly scream from inside my head. She was helping me find Melissa. All the Cullen's pretty much decided to help me out. They were a good family. Alice told me where she was at.

"McDonald's?" I said aloud turning Edward's Volvo around.

I was just a couple blocks away from McDonald's. But why would Alice want me to come there? We didn't eat human food, we didn't even like the _smell_of it. As I pulled in to the parking lot, I realized why Alice told me to come there. **Melissa**. She was the reason. I smelled her once I got out of the car. Her thoughts were silent to me. How did she do that? At this point I didn't care. All I cared about was getting inside and seeing her. I felt as if I was moving in slow motion as I walked up to the front entrance. When I walked in, her scent hit me like a ton of bricks. _We're in the back._ Alice told me.

I did my best to stay at a human speed but boy was that **hard**! I turned the corner and started heading for the back. Alice's back was to me. When she heard me coming she turned around. I was surprised to see a little girl in her arms. She had Melissa's brown hair and it went just down to her shoulders. She was so pale, she must be a vampire. But she was so young. Her eyes were what made me stop in my tracks. They were the **exact same** color as mine. Blue but at the time they had a hint of green in them. Was this...no Melissa would have told me. If she had a child and it was mine she would have told me...right? I was just a few feet away from Alice and the little girl.

"Pretty isn't she?" Alice asked motioning for me to come closer.

"Yeah, she is. What's your name, sweetheart?" I asked finding my voice.

I was right in front of them now. The little girl smiled at me.

"Karen." A voice that was like music to my ears answered. I spin around and came **face to face with Melissa**.

"What are you doing here?" My love asked a harsh tone in her voice.

"I-I-I...see...um...uh." Was all I could mange to stutter.

She rolled her eyes and pushed pass me. As she did her arm brushed against me. I thought I was going to _**die** _all over again!

"Karen why don't you go play with your brother." _Brother?!_ Karen's smile went away.

"No. I want to talk to--."

Melissa cut her off. "Go. Now." Her voice was calm but her eyes were what made the girl listen.

Alice set her down then gave her a hug. As Karen passed me she looked as if she wanted to say something but thought better of it.

"Why don't we sit down?" Alice offered moving to the table in the very back of the restraint.

"Can you talk now? Or are you still just stuttering like a complete moron?" What was with her? Her voice was so edgy and filled with hate.

What had I done to her?

"I...I can talk now." My voice shook but at least I got a few words out.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated.

"I was looking for you."

"Looking for me? Why the heck would you do that?!"

"I wanted to know...why you left. And what I had done to make you leave." Melissa was silent a moment as if she was trying to get her thoughts together.

"I didn't leave...fully because of you. It was mostly my...." She stopped mid-sentence.

Here bottom lip completely disappered inside her mouth. When did she start bitting her lip?

Suddenly Melissa jumped up from the table.

"Mel, where are you going?" I asked not ready for her to leave. She didn't answer.

"Melissa! Please wait!" I said following her as she made her way to the play part of the restraint.

"Karen, David lets go. Melissa said stepping in to the play area.

I saw Karen and a little boy that looked just like her but with blonde hair and light green eyes, come up to Melissa. Karen gave me a **smile** but David gave me a **death glare**. I followed them out of the restraint, still begging Melissa not to leave. When the kids were in the car, Melissa went to get in but I grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk. I have to get some answers. Please Mel." At first I thought she was going to be understanding and talk to me like she had started to in the restraint but I was wrong.

"Don't you ever touch me! I don't need to tell you anything! _You_ want _answers_? Well I all I wanted was a **normal life**! And look what I have now! **Three** kids and soon to be a _'super unnormal'_life! Once the Volutri catch up with me! Guess we don't always get what we want!" I had never heard Melissa yell so much.

I guessed when she said 'super unnormal' life she was talking about when she became a vampire. Her words confused me but what didn't confuse me about this whole situation? **_Wait...three kids?_** I thought **she** only had two...or would it be, **we **only had two. There was no denying the fact that Karen and David were my kids. I was a **father**? Why would she keep such a thing from me?

Melissa wrenched her arm from my grip and got it her car. After slamming her car door, she sped out of the parking lot. She had to hit 60 miles an hour in under two seconds.

Now what?

"Follow her! You idiot!" I heard Alice shout as she sped by me in her yellow porch. I ran at my fastest human speed back to my car then took off.

If I wouldn't have been able to read Alice's thoughts I would have never been able to follow them.

Alice was right on Melissa and before long I was too.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Do you still love me?

**A/N: This chapter is still in Jeremy's point of view but the next will be in Melissa's again.**

We followed her for at least an hour. Where were we? Where ever it was not many people lived around there. All you could see for miles and miles were trees and grass. You might get lucky and see an animal but surely not many. Maybe that was because they felt a threat near by. Our kind of vampire sure was a threat to animals.

Melissa finally pulled off to the side of the road. I saw her turn and tell the kids something. Whatever it was got Karen upset, it looked as if she was yelling at Melissa. After a few short things were said Karen shut up and just glared out the window. David was silent though the conversation. I got out of Edward's Volvo the same time Melissa got out of her black convertible.

"What? What is it you want from me?" She asked glaring at me but I noticed when ever her eyes were on Alice they were softer,kinder. Once again I wonder what I did to make her feel this way towards me.

"Like I said before I just want some answers." I made sure my voice was clam and my eyes welcoming to her.

"Okay what do you want to know?" Was it really going to be that easy?

Would she actually answer my questions. I decided to start with a easy question.

"Alright. Are Karen and David my kids?" It sounded so strange coming from my mouth.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me about them?" Melissa got quite at this question.

Man, I should have asked another question!

"Next question." Melissa finally answered after a short silence.

"Why did you leave me?"

"Because of the kids."

Then I asked the question that had been eating at me since I saw her again.

"Do you still love me?"

"Next question." She answered to fast. The words left my mouth and she answered.

I shook my head. "No. This ones either a yes or a no. Do you still love me?" I repeated moving to her.

Melissa took steps back the closer I came.

"Mel, you know you don't have to be afraid of me. Just answer the question."

She began biting her lip again. What was with that anyway? Did it make her feel better or something? I started to reach for her hand but something I couldn't see grabbed my hand.

"What the...?" I muttered as I was suddenly picked up and thrown half way across the field that was next to the road.

"Why did you do that?!" Melissa shouted angrily at thin air.

Who was she talking to? And who just throw me? As I stood up I saw Alice get out of her car. She was heading to stand next to Melissa but stopped when a man appeared in front of her. **Whoa!** Where did he come from?! I could tell he was tall, tan and strong. His hair was black but I knew nothing else about him. I was pretty sure I had never seen this guy before. I was just about to run over to Melissa and find out who this guy was when I heard a voice in my head.

_Are you okay?!_ The voice asked. It was sweet, beautiful and child like. I looked over to Melissa's car and saw Karen and David looking out the window at me. Karen looked worried while David glared at me. I nodded at Karen. A smile crossed her face, she looked so much like her mother it was hard to believe.

_Good. I can read minds you know. Even when a ghost is around._ Karen told me still staring.

_That's great, honey!_

I thought back then her sentence fully clicked in my mind.

"Ghost?!" I shouted.

**A/N: Review!**


	20. I can't say what I want so bad to say

**A/N: This took me FOREVER! so you better like it! And review!**

**MPOV**

The kids and I were planning on having a good day. Adrian was off doing work out of state. We hardly ever got to spend anytime having any fun so I decided to make this a fun day. We went to the movies and then to the park. Jillian started to get tired so I dropped her off at Carley's house. Over the past year Carley had been my only true friend. She was the only one that knew about Jeremy and the way Adrian treated me and the kids. Once Jillian was dropped off David suggested we go to McDonald's. Yes the kids were all half- vampire and half-human but they seemed to favor human food over blood. I had no problem with that once so ever. I'd rather them eat real food other then drink from animals or worse, humans. When we got there David saw someone from school in the play area. He ran off to say Hi while Karen and I ordered our food.

Mom, she knows Jeremy!" Karen said excitedly while we were talking our food over to a table in the back.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked my five year old looking daughter.

My kids were different then Nessie. Some days Karen and David would look five then others they'd look twelve. You could never know what age they'd look. There minds on the other hand were like those of an on the other hand she was more human then vampire. Her mind was that of a 14 year old. And her body was about age seven most of the time. Sometimes she'd be five but she mainly stayed at seven. I turned and saw Alice walk in the door.

"Shoot! Karen go play with your brother." I told her not wanting Alice to find out about Karen, David and Jillian.

Karen stood her ground. "No. I want to meet this Alice girl." I was about to tell her again but Alice had already spotted us.

"Melissa. Long time no see." Alice said giving me a hug.

"Yeah over a year. How you been?" I asked hugging her back.

"Just fine. Nothing really new ever happens anymore."

There was this weird silence then Alice noticed Karen.

"And who are you, cutie?" Alice asked picking Karen up in to her arms.

"I'm Karen. Nice to meet you, Alice." Karen greeted her with a grin.

Alice smiled. "Why don't we sit down and talk."

We talked. I never once mentioned that Jeremy was Karen's father. I didn't say anything about Adrian either. And I left out the new fact about me. Alice sat with us as we ate. Karen was extinct at the fact that she met someone that knew her father. David wasn't that happy. If given the choose David would pick Adrian over Jeremy. No he didn't like the way Adrian treated his sisters and me but still he had something against Jeremy that was unknown to me. Karen always told him he shouldn't judge their father if he didn't know him. After he ate David went right back to the play area. He must have really not wanted to talk with Alice any longer. Karen was like twenty questions though. She just kept asking Alice question after question. Alice didn't seem to mind much and answered them all.

I went to throw our trash away. When I came back I found the last person I wanted to see talking to my daughter.

"Pretty isn't she?" Alice asked motioning for Jeremy to come closer.

"Yeah, she is. What's your name, sweetheart?" He asked. Karen smiled at him.

"Karen." I answered.

Jeremy spin around and we came face to face. Now what was I going to do? Karen would want to talk to him. David wants to kill him. Adrian is going to totally flip when he finds out we ran into Jeremy.

I...I wanted to kiss him.

Tell him how much I loved him and how bad I missed being with him.

As much as I wanted that I couldn't tell him that. I had to think about the kids and how it would put them in danger if I told Jeremy any thing. So I wouldn't risking saying something I had to act hateful. I had to act as if I didn't love him anymore and that I couldn't stand him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound as harsh as I could.

"I-I-I...see...um...uh." Was all that he could mange.

Why was he stuttering? Was he that nervous? I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. When I brushed against him, I almost lost my nerve then but knew I had to hold it together.

"Karen why don't you go play with your brother."

When I said the word 'brother' Jeremy's face took on a look of total surprise.

Karen's smile disappeared. "No, I want to talk to---." I cut her off before she could say the **'Dad'** word.

"Go. Now." My eyes did all the talking as my voice stayed calm.

After giving Alice a hug Karen walked by Jeremy. She looked as if she wanted to say something.

_Don't you even think about talking to him!_ I yelled at her from my mind.

Karen had gotten her fathers powers. The twist was that she could read minds when ghost were around.

"Why don't we sit down?" Alice suggested for the second time that day. We sat at the table the kids and I had just ate at.

"Can you talk now? Or are you still stuttering like complete moron?" I asked my voice filled with hate.

"I...I can talk now." Jeremy's voice shook but at least he got that much out.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated my earlier question.

"I was looking for you." Why did he have to come looking for me? Things would have been better if he would have just stayed away.

"Looking for me? What the heck would you do that?!"

"I wanted to know why you left me. And what I had done...to make you leave me."

I was quite for a moment. What was I suppose to say? I tried to get my thoughts sorted out but that was a lost cause.

"I didn't leave...fully because of you. It was mostly my...." I didn't even know what I was saying. Just whatever came to mind, came out. That was dangerous. I couldn't risk saying something. I had to leave. I brought my lip inside my mouth and bite down on it as hard as I could. Biting my lip was just something I picked up. It stopped me from crying most of the time. I wanted to cry most days but thought better of it. I couldn't show my weakness. I had to stay strong. That meant being strong now more then ever.

With out warning I jumped up from the table.

"Mel, where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

I gave him no answer.

"Melissa! please wait!" Jeremy said following me to the play area.

"Karen, David lets go." I said stepping in the play area.

Karen and David came right to me. Karen smiled at her father. While David gave him a death glare. Jeremy followed us out, begging me not to leave. When the kids were in the car I started to get in when Jeremy grabbed my arm.

"We need to talk. I have to get some answers. Please Mel."

I wanted to say "I love you Jeremy! These are your kids. I never want be with any one else. Please forgive me for leaving you!" And throw my arms around his neck. Kiss him until I couldn't breath.

I couldn't do that though. I had to get him to leave me alone. So I lied and pretended to get really upset with him.

"Don't you ever touch me! I don't need to tell you anything! You want answers? Well I want a normal life! And look what I have now! Three kids and soon to be a 'super abnormal' life! Once the Volutri catch up with me! Guess we don't always get what we want!" I shouted at him.

When I should have said "Never take your hands off me! I have so much I need to tell you! I'll give you answers, and I want my life to be lived with you next to me! Look we have three wonderful children! And I'll become a vampire if it means I can be with you! I don't need everything I want as long as I have you and our children!"

Of course what I said was better for everyone.

I wrenched my arm from his grip and got in my car. I hit 60 miles an hour in under two seconds.

* * *

**A/N: Review Please! :)**


	21. Yes! Yes! Yes! No! No! No!

****

A/N: This chapters kinda shorter then the others. I'm not feeling to good today so this was all I felt like/could writing. Review!

* * *

I know they had to follow behind me for at least an hour. I didn't even know where we were so I knew they didn't.

"Mom, why aren't they leaving? Can't he see you don't want him anymore?" David asked still upset about having Jeremy anywhere near his sister and me.

I started to answer but couldn't. If I had answered it would have been with a lie. I didn't want to lie to my children. Before long I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled the car over and turned to the kids.

"You guys stay in the car."

"No! I want to talk to dad!" Karen yelled.

I glared at her. "Karen, I no you do. But you can't."

"Why not? I'm not afraid of Adrian!" Karen proclaimed.

She was kind hearted but could be very stubborn.

"Karen your staying in the car and that's all there is to it. And don't you even think about mentally talking to him." I warned her.

Karen just sighed angrily and glared out the window. David didn't say anything. As I stepped out of my black convertible, Jeremy got out of Edward's Volvo.

"What? What do you want from me?" I asked glaring at him. When I glanced at Alice in her car I couldn't stop my eyes from getting softer.

_No! Stay hate-fulled. Can't show your true feelings._ I told myself as I looked back at Jeremy.

"Like I said before I just want some answers." His voice was calm and I noticed his eyes were welcoming which just made all this so much harder.

I decided to answer some of his questions. Maybe he'd leave me alone after I did.

"Okay what do you want to know?"

"Alright are David and Karen my kids?" **Well duh!** I mean anyone with eyes could tell they were.

"Yes." I simply answered.

"Why didn't you tell me about them?"

Because I thought you wouldn't want them. I thought you didn't want kids or to be a father. I couldn't help wonder if I had been wrong. Did he want to be a father? Would he have understood if I had told him the truth?

"Next question." I said not wanting to lie to him about this.

"Why did you leave me?" **Ugh!** He picks **bad** questions!

"Because of the kids."

The next question I was so unprepared for but should have seen it coming.

"Do you still love me?"

"Next question." I answered way to fast.

I should have at least let him get the question out and wait a moment before I answered. To later now.

Jeremy shook his head. "No. This ones either a yes or no question. Do you still love me?" **Yes! Yes! Yes!**

He took steps to me and I took steps back.

"Mel, you don't have to be afraid of me. Just answer the question." I starting biting my lip again.

I was just about TO lose it. I was seconds from throwing myself at him. Telling him everything, that I loved him and wanted that I wanted to raise our kids together. Just as I was about to do that Adrian appeared out of nowhere. **No! No! No!**Not now of all times! What horrible timing he had. Jeremy started reaching for me but Adrian stopped him. He grabbed Jeremy's hand.

"What the...?"

Since Adrian was a ghost only me and the kids could see him. The kids only saw him because they were part human and when I was human I saw ghost. **Oh joy** for me! Ghost were **more trouble**then vampires! Before I could stopped him Adrian throw Jeremy half way across one of the field next was next to the road we were parked on.

"Why did you do that?!" I yelled so mad I couldn't help it. He had no reason to throw _**my love**_across a field! I didn't like the idea of Adrian thinking he could hurt Jeremy. No one was going to hurt him if I had a say so. "Oh shut up! You slut!" **_Slut?!_** I'm not a **slut!** I was trying to get _rid _of Jeremy **not**sleep with him. If I cursed I'd be yelling a heck of a lot of colorful words.

Alice got out of the car and started walking over to me. Adrian got in Alice's way. Standing between the two of us. Alice stopped coming when Adrian made him self visible to her.

"Who are you?" Questioned Alice.

Adrian gave no reply.

I glanced over to Jeremy and saw him looking at my car. When I looked at the car I saw Karen smiling.

I_ told you not to talk to him!_ I shouted at her mentally. She paid me no attention.

"Ghost!?" Jeremy suddenly shouted.

_Oh no! Karen what did you tell him? Adrian is going to be so mad!_

This day just keeps getting better.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Review! :)**


	22. Uh Oh

**A/N: It's short but all I could come up with. Hope you enjoy it! Review please, they make me happy!**

He waited until Jeremy and Alice were out of sight before he started in on me.

"What did you tell him?" Adrian asked his voice hard with anger.

"I didn't tell him anything."

"Then how did he know about ghost?!"

"I don't know! I'm not him!" I raised my voice to the same level his was on.

"He knew because I told him." Karen spoke up from the back seat.

_Karen! Shut up!_

I told her not wanting Adrian to get mad at her.

I saw Adrian's hands get tight on the wheel. He held the wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"You little bitc--!"

"Don't you dare call my daughter that!" I interrupted him.

Adrian grined his teeth together. "Shut your mouth, Melissa. I will call her what I please."

"The heck you will!"

"Shut up."

"Why Adrian? What are you going to do if I don't?!"

Suddenly Adrian slammed on brakes throwing us all forward. Adrian sat there a moment then got out of the car. Karen quickly locked her door. I turned in my seat to see Karen sticking her tongue out at Adrian. She might have the mind of an adult but she sure didn't use!

"Karen stop that! Your just getting him more upset!" I scolded her.

She did as I said. Adrian jerked on the door so hard it broke the lock. I thought he was going to pull the door off my car! He reached in and pulled Karen out of the car by her hair.

"Ouch! Let go!" Karen yelled.

I jumped out of the car as he throw Karen against the car.

"Adrian stop!" I shouted running over to him.

"She's been nothing but a pain since she was born! I'm going to teach her to have respect for her father!" Adrian yelled his hand tight around my daughters neck.

"Your not my father!" Karen screamed kicking Adrian in the mouth.

This caught him off guard. He stumbled back some and released her neck. I believe Adrian's whole face turned red with anger. He lunged at Karen but she moved out of the way in time sending Adrian against the back of the car. Adrian went for her again but I stepped in the way. Adrian muttered some words I don't say. He glared at me.

"I'm not moving."

I was the only thing stopping him from getting to Karen.

"Melissa if you vaule your life then you'll move."

"No."

"You wouldn't dare!" Karen hissed reading his mind more then likely.

_Is it that bad?_

I asked her mentally. After a moment of silence Adrian let out a frustrated growl. **Uh-Oh.** He growled. Here comes wolf guy. I watched as Adrian's body shifted from tan, and strong to a bear-large dark black wolf. He went from being on two feet to being on all fours.

_Karen get in the car!_

I ordered not wanting her to get hurt again. The last time Adrian went all wolf man on us Karen got a good many claw marks. Luckily they could be covered up by clothing. It was always Karen he went after. Never David or Jillian.

"No way! What if he hurts you?" Karen said stepping next to me.

"Karen. Get. In. The. Car." I said each word slow and firm.

Adrian was coming slowly. He always likes to make surprise attacks. Easier to catch us off guard so we couldn't fight back.

Karen gasped.

I made the mistake of taking my eyes from Adrian and looking down at her. Adrian jumped at me. I screamed as he lands on top of me.

"Mom!" David and Karen yell in union.

That's the last thing I heard before everything turned black.

"This is all my fault!" I heard Karen cry as strong cold arms picked me up.

Who was she talking to? Who's holding me?

I tried to stay wake long enough to hear more but was just to tired.

I woke up to sobbing. My eyes were heavy and sleep was calling but I wanted to know who was crying. I opened my eyes just a little. Karen was standing at the end of the bed I laid in. When she looked up and saw my eyes open she just started crying harder.

"What's...wr--wrong?" I asked my voice barely hearable.

"Mel?" I heard someone say.

I started to answer the person but was to tired. I found myself giving in to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**

* * *


	23. Opps!

**A/N: Another short chapter...sorry. Long one should be coming up either the next chapter or the one after that. Enjoy and Review!**

"I love her so much. What am I suppose to do with out her? I don't even know how I made it though the last year." **Jeremy.** I'd know his voice anywhere.

I opened my eyes, this time it wasn't as much work as before. He was sitting next to my bed talking to Edward.

"I...I love...Adrian." I choked out.

I had planned on saying **'I love you.'** But as I was saying the words, I started to remember what had happened with Adrian. Jeremy's head jerked to look at me. He looked so hurt it made me want to cry.

"What? How can you love that bas--**DOG**!" Jeremy yelled changing his words so he wouldn't cuss.

Idiot! Why did you say Adrian? You might as well have said 'I love biscuits over you!'

I shook my head the best I could. "No. No. I meant...I love you."

"Really? Mel, what changed your mind?" Jeremy asked taking my hand.

"Nothing. I've loved you the whole time. I lied."

My eyes dropped from his. I hated the fact that I lied to him. And I put him throw so much. Jeremy squeezed my hand. I thought he was going to say something but he never got around to it because David came in the room.

"Mom, your awake." David said with a smile.

He was around the age of sixteen or seventeen today.

"How do you feel?" He asked coming over to the other side of the bed. Most likely to stay away from Jeremy.

"Fine." I said.

When I said the word I realized it was true. When I woke up I had felt kinda weak but better then the first time I woke up. I looked down at myself, to see if I was still in one piece. I was. Actually the only sign that I had been attacked by a werewolf were claw marks but they were only somewhat seeable. Most of them just looked like old scars. How is that possible?

"See I told you she was awake!" Jillian called down the stairs before coming in the room. "Morning Mom."

What was with the kids today? They all looked older then normal. Jillian seemed to be around the ages of thirteen, fourteen or fifteen. She walked over and gave me a hug.

"Morning Sweetheart."

I saw Jillian look me over then she glanced at David. He shrugged and they both looked over to Jeremy.

"Don't look at me. I have no answers." He told them.

I knew they were wondering how I held so fast. Well I was to.

"Edward you've been around sometime. You have any answers for my fast heeling ability's?" I asked.

Edward looked like he didn't want to answer. This got me slightly worried.

"Edward, what is it?"

"Well um...the only thing I can think of is...your not going to like this." He paused, trying to find the right words I guess. "Alright, see Jacob and his pack their the only ones I've seen that can heel this fast."

I didn't know what to say. Was he trying to tell me I was part wolf or something?

"So what your telling me is...I'm part werewolf?"

Edward laughed a little at my question. He shook his head.

"No. Jacob and his pack aren't werewolf's. There shape-shifters."

Oh yeah they were weren't they. I forgot...**Wait**! **_Shape-shifters?!_**

"I'm part shape-shifter?"

Edward nodded.

I sighed.

"Just great. I'm a shape-shifting ghost."

"Ghost?!" Yelled the Cullen's from downstairs. With in a blink of an eye they were all in the room.

**Opps!**I wasn't suppose to say that out loud.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**

* * *


	24. Makeovers and Imprints

**A/N: Longer chapter but still not super long, hope you guys don't mind. Tell me what you think in a REVIEW! (Please, please, please!)**

* * *

For the next hour I explained about ghosts.

"When I had the kids, I died. Adrian turned me in to a ghost."

"How does that happen?" Asked Emmett.

I shook my head. "He never did tell me."

After I said that all the Cullen's got real quite and they looked uncomfortable. They all kept glancing at each other.

"Guys what is it?" I asked. What was with them all of a sudden?

"Um...well..." Esme started.

"Melissa we..." Alice stepped in.

"We didn't..." Bella tried to help but couldn't.

"What she means is...." Edward to was at a loss for words. What were they getting at here?

"They all feel bad because none of them believed you. You know when you talked about Adrian."

All heads turned to the voice. Karen was standing in the doorway. She to looked around sixteen or seventeen like her brother.

"Karen darling, where have you been?" I asked.

Karen kept her head down with her hair covering her face.

"My room. I'm glad your awake." She said her head still down.

"Why wouldn't you look at me?" I was starting to worry.

Karen didn't answer. I looked at Jeremy to see if he knew what was wrong.

"Don't tell her." Karen said reading his thoughts. So he did know.

_Karen what is it? You know you can tell me._

I told her mentally. Karen just shook her head. I throw the covers back then started to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting out of bed."

"But--."

"No, no buts. I'm fine." I stood up with no problem.

"See." I said as I walked with ease over to my daughter.

I got down in front of her and took her hand. When she looked up at me I couldn't help but gasp. On my beautiful pale colored daughter's face were eight claw marks. There were four marks going from the bottom of her right ear to her mouth. Then four going down the left side of her face. The ones on the left side didn't look as bad as the ones on the right. The right side marks looked jagged and rough. The left ones, were short and almost straight. Like they were intentional. Tears were streaming down Karen's face.

"Don't cry, honey." I whispered pulling her in to a hug.

I was going to get Adrian back for this if it was the last thing I did. _And since your listening Karen, that's a promise._

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

"Hey guys, how was school?" I asked as Bella,Edward,Jasper,Alice,Emmett,Rosalie,Nessie and Jeremy walked in the front door.

I normally got glared at when I asked this question but today was different. Alice came skipping over to me. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"What's got you so happy?" I wondered.

"Your getting a makeover!" Alice squealed.

**Oh no!** I had heard about Alice's makeovers. Once she got a hold of you, she didn't let go.

I laughed nervously. "That sounds great Alice but I...um have this thing. It's uh really important." I tried to come up with a good excuse but couldn't think of one. _Think Melissa, think!_ I yelled at myself. Still nothing. _Darn!_

"Your so right. You do have a very important thing to do. Know what that is? Getting a makeover!" Alice said as she grabbed my hand and drug me up the stairs.

For the next three hours I was Alice's prisoner. It wasn't as bad as I thought, actually pretty fun. She washed my hair, dried it, and then curled it here and there. She did my make-up then took me to her and Jasper's room to find a dress for me.

When I asked why she was making me over she said "The guys are taking us out."

Rosalie and Bella came to help with the dress picking out. I know I had to try on at least ten dresses before Alice found one she was happy with seeing me in. It went just above my knees. It was black velvet with no sleeves.

"Are you girls ready yet?"

"We're going to be late."

"We should get going." Emmett called up the stairs first then came Jasper, and Edward.

"What are you talking about? We're ready." Alice told them as we came down the stairs.

"Whoa." Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Jeremy together.

"You look great tonight." Jeremy said when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

I smiled. "Thanks." He put his hand around my wast then kissed my lips.

"Careful, don't smear your lipstick." Alice warned.

"Did you have fun?" Jeremy asked me as we pulled in to the driveway of the Cullen house.

We went dancing. I've never seen people stare so much! Everyone in the club we went to had there eyes on us. I guess my vampire friends...wait my vampire family didn't go out much. Vampire family. I like the sound of that.

I smiled and pecked Jeremy on the cheek. "I was with you, of course I had fun."

"Eww. You two make me sick." Emmett commented as we all piled out of his jeep.

We had to take two cars. Emmett's jeep and Edward's Volvo. I stuck my tongue out at him like I had seen Alice do so many times before. Emmett rolled his eyes. We were at the porch steps when the scent hit me. Werewolf's were in the area. I stopped suddenly and grabbed Jeremy's hand.

"What is it?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"Wolfs." I whispered looking around me trying to see if I could spot one.

There was silence then laughing. I whirled around so fast that I fell back but Jeremy caught me. I sighed in relief when I was Jacob coming out of the woods.

"It's just me Mel. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I smiled slightly. "It's alright, Jake."

"Hey Mel!" Called a voice I knew.

Right behind Jacob was Seth and Leah. It felt like forever since I had seen them. Jacob had been over since I came back but none of the other werewolf's.

"Long time no see." I said as Seth and I hugged.

Jeremy, Seth, Leah and I stood outside talking and catching up. While the others went on inside. We had probably been outside about an hour before Karen came out.

"Oh, Seth, Leah this is our daughter Karen." I said as Karen walked over.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hey." Leah said with a smile.

I expected Seth to say something but he just stood there staring at Karen. I noticed he wasn't really staring at _Karen_ he was looking at, her claws marks. Why would he just stare like that? I had met Emily and he sure didn't stare at her marks!

Suddenly Karen turned and ran back in the house, slamming the door.

"What the hale?" I asked angrily, cussing which I normally didn't do.

"Melissa calm down." Jeremy started putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, why should I? He just stood there staring! Where do you get off doing that to my daughter?"

Seth shook his head. "I didn't mean too." Seth said then he got this day dreamy look on his face. "Who would do that to such a beautiful, sweet, loving, girl?" He said this with such care in his voice. It was as if he had known Karen all her life, not just two minutes.

"Seth...you imprinted." Leah said in disbelief.

**Imprint**...where had I heard that before?

Then it hit me.

Jacob and Nessie were imprinted.

"You imprinted with my daughter?!" I shouted things clicking in my head.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so! I didn't really want to cuss so I wrote 'hale' like Jasper and Rosalie's last name. Yes I know what your thinking 'Why does everyone make Seth imprint on someone!' Well I just love Seth's personality and he's so happy-go-lucky. I have another Imprint planned out too! But I can't tell you between who though! You can guess in your reviews if you like but that means you have to review. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Who was I to stand in the way of fate

**A/N: Hey guys check out my friend Twylia's new story! It's called 'Bailey, the Cullens and Peter'! Thanks now on with the story!**

I walked clamly in to the house, over to the air chair in the living room and sat down. I tried very hard to cover up the fact that I hated Seth imprinting with Karen. Somehow I tipped everyone else off that I was upset.

"What's wrong?" Nessie asked from the couch.

I had to take a deep breath before I could answer her.

"Imprinting is whats wrong." I said tapping my foot rapidly.

"Whoa, who's got you all stressed and upset?" Jasper wondered coming in to the living room.

Oh yeah I forgot, he feels emotions.

"Seth." The word came out with anger wrapping around it.

"Imprinting...Seth...." Jacob muttered to himself putting the pieces together, then he stood up. "I'll be back soon,Nessie." He told her going out the door.

Everyone was quite for a little while, I guess taking in the fact that Seth had imprinted on Karen.

"I'm sure he wasn't staring." I heard Jillian say from upstairs.

"Oh he was staring alright! He didn't even say Hello, he just stood there staring like a moron!" Karen complained.

"Kar calm down--."

David started to say but Karen interrupted.

"Calm down?! Would YOU be calm if you had these things on your face?! Probably not! Just leave me alone!" She shouted at him.

"I didn't mean--."

"I don't care what you meant! Leave me alone!" Was the last thing I heard before the slamming of a door.

Jillian and David came down the stairs shaking there heads.

"We tried." David told me as they sat down on the couch. I stood up and walked toward the stairs.

"I should go talk to her."

The words left my mouth as Jeremy, Jacob and Seth walked in the door.

Seth looked at me with a hopeful face. "Mind if I do that?"

_Of course I mind!_

My mind went back to the time Nessie and Jake tried to explain imprinting. Jacob said it was like your whole world was about your imprint. Your life was there's now. There was no living with out them.

I sighed.

I couldn't do that to Seth. I couldn't not let him see her. It was fate and who was I to stand in the way of fate.

I shook my head slightly and then headed for the kitchen. "I think that's a yes." I head Jasper say.

I took it upon myself to make dinner. It gave me something to do. It only took an hour and unfortunately Seth was still talking to Karen when I finished.

"Smells great." David said walking in the kitchen.

I gave him a small smile. "Go ahead and eat. I have to change."

As I was going up to mine and Jeremy's room I heard laughter from Karen's room. She was laughing. Karen hadn't laughed or been her happy-go-lucky self since we moved in with the Cullen's. She wasn't fully comfortable here, we all could tell that.

"There you are."

I heard behind me, I jumped and spun around. My eyes grow big and I think my heart stopped for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" I asked rage and fear taking over my words and my body.

He smiled. "Aw, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Hale no!"

"She cusses. I thought I'd never see the day when Melissa Montgomery cussed." As he talked he moved forward.

_Yell for Jeremy! Or anyone!_ My head told me.

I wanted to but...I was scared. I'd never admit that to anyone, **that I Melissa Montgomery was** **scared** **of Adrian**.

"Stay away from me." I told him backing away.

"Why? I thought you loved me."

"I love Jeremy not you!" I shouted.

Adrian stopped. His face became a stone but his eyes were filled with anger.

"Mel, who are you talking to?" Jeremy asked appearing at the top of the stairs.

Adrian smiled and turned to Jeremy. "Hello again."

"Get out!" Jeremy ordered.

When Adrian didn't move or disappear, Jeremy started at him.

Adrian held up this hands. "I'm going, I'm going." He said then he added "For now." And was gone.

"You alright?" Jeremy asked coming over to me.

"Yeah."

Jeremy looked me over, looking to see if he hurt me.

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jeremy I'm sure." I assured him.

He nodded.

After I changed I didn't feel much like eating. I was worried about Adrian. Jeremy and Alice never did tell me what happened that day. All I remembered was standing in the way of Adrian getting to Karen. I remembered him attacking me but then nothing else, until when I woke up here. What had really happened? I started to go downstairs and ask but decided not to. I sat down at end of the bed and got lost in my thoughts.

"Mom, mom. Wake up." Jillian's voice woke me up.

I looked around and found I was in bed. When did I go to sleep? How did I get in to night clothes? I wondered then just figured I had fallen asleep while thinking and Jeremy dressed me.

"What is it?" I asked sitting up.

Jillian had a smile on her face. "You have another imprinted child!" She told me happily.

My mouth dropped open. Another one? "

Who imprinted on you?"

"No not me mom. David and Leah." Did she just say David and Leah?

No way. First Karen and Seth now David and Leah. Who next? Jillian and...no, I'm not even going to think about this. I'm not going to pair my daughter up with someone in my head just to have it come true. I shook my head.

Jillian's smile faded. "Mom what's wrong? You don't seem happy."

"That's because I'm not." I said dryly getting out of bed, there was no going back to sleep now.

"Why not? There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with Seth and Leah."

I sighed. "We might think there's anything wrong with them now but we can't be for sure. We have no idea what kind of secrets their keeping from us. I just don't want them to get hurt..."

"Like you did?" Jillian said her voice sounding angry. Why was she mad?

I nodded. "Yes like I did."

Jillian began to glare at me. What was wrong with her? She walked up to me, she looked as if she was going to say something but didn't. She just stood there glaring at me.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called.

And in walked **_Jillian?!_**

**What?!**

The Jillian in whom woke me up got a devilish grin on her face.

I backed away. "What's going on here?" I whispered my voice not quite working to the level it should be.

* * *

**A/N: Okay just a little heads up, things are like MAJOR crazy right now! It's like once one problem in my life ALMOST gets solved another one comes up! Ugh! This might be my last chapter for a good while I'm not sure, just don't expect anything too soon. I'm about to start packing to move to a place in which I will have to live with a computer hog aka my cousin. Two computer hogs in ONE house?...I feel problems ahead! Review please!**


	26. You hit like a girl

"How can you not know your own daughter?" One of the Jillian's said. I was having trouble who was the real one, if one of them was my actual daughter.

"Your not her daughter! Your--!" The second Jillian was cut off by a hit across the mouth. Anger started to rise in me. Apparently it was rising in the Jillian that had just got hit too.

"Karen might let you hit her around but I'm not going to!" She yelled at the look alike.

Both Jillian and I froze when the other Jillian started changing...in to someone in which I hated. **Adrian**. I should have known. How did he do that? As he changed I moved closer to the door and the real Jillian. I looked at her, the hit didn't leave a mark.

"You okay?" She asked taking my hand.

"Yeah, but I'm getting real tired him."

"Me too. No one else it here." Oh great we were alone in a house with him.

"Think we can get rid of him on our own?"

She gave one quick nod but that was all she could do. Adrian was staring right at us, a smirk on his face.

"Cool huh?" He asked.

"What? The fact that you like to look like a girl?" Jillian said her voice filled with amusement.

Adrian's smirk went away. "How dare you. Melissa don't you know how to raise your kids with some sort of respect?"

I glared at him. "I know how to rasie my kids, it's you that doesn't know how to be a good father."

"I know how to be a good father, I am a good father!" He yelled right in my face.

There was a tiny spark of fear in me but my anger over powered that.

"You call hitting the kids something a father would do?! Yelling at them, attacking them? You call that being a good father?!" I shouted right back in his face.

"They have to learn respect for there father some way!"

"We do have respect for our father. And that's not you." Jillian added in before I could say anything.

"I am your father!" Adrian yelled slapping Jillian across the face, once more. She just shook her head and laughed a little.

"Was that suppose to hurt?" She was changeling him, not a good thing to do.

"Shut your mouth or I will make you hurt."

Jillian rolled her eyes. "I'm so scared. Please don't hurt me Adrian!" She exclaimed sarcastically. "Maybe you should try working out. It might help your hitting."

Adrian just kind of stood there like he was trying to control himself, that would be a first. His eyes were closed and his body shaking some or was that shivers. I wasn't sure. I knew it was dangerous to have Jillian tease him but I couldn't think of anything to say or do. I had never really taken on Adrian. I had just let him hit me. The kids on the other hand was more of a battle for him. Sometimes Karen would fight back but it was a lost cause. He was a lot stronger then any of us are and were.

_Stop lying to yourself! You know your just scared!_ A voice in my head said, and sadly it was true.

"If you really want to look like a girl you might want to get rid that hair on your body. You know when you turn in to a wolf. It's not really that attractive."

Still nothing from him. Jillian was asking for it though.

_What would I do if he did do something that would really hurt her?_ I had the slightest clue.

"No wonder you couldn't get a girl to like you--." Jillian was cut of mid-sentence by another slap from Adrian.

This one was hard then the last, it sent her falling back against the wall. When she looked up at me I saw her lip bleeding. I wanted to do something but I couldn't.

"You hit like a girl too!" Jillian muttered loud enough for Adrian to hear.

That's when he **lost it.**

I was to scared to move, to scared to help my daughter. How weak was I?

jerked Jillian up and throw her across the room. He stomped over to her before she could get up or even move. I bite my lip as I watched him kick her over and over again. If my kids didn't have so many human quality's this wouldn't even had made a scratch but they were more human then vampire. So I knew this was going to cause some damage. After a series of kicking Adrian started to leave her alone.

Jillian wasn't going to let hi do that to her with out getting back. She waited until he turned away from her then she kicked at his foot. His caught him off gurad and sent him to the floor. Before she could do anything else Adrian was on top of her. I couldn't put Jillian though anymore, scared or not I had to stop him before he _killed_ her.

* * *

**A/N: Good news, guys. I'm not moving until NEXT weekend! More time to write, read and review, yay! Review please!**


	27. Me against Adrian

**A.N: I can't believe it! Chapter 26, this is just so hard to believe this story is this long. Never have I written a story this long. Anyway, read and review please!**

I was just about to go over and attempt to get Adrian off Jillian when I heard someone downstairs. I jerked open the bedroom door but didn't get any farther.

"Your not going anywhere." Adrian growled wrapping his arms around me and putting a hand over my mouth.

"Mel must still be asleep." I heard someone say downstairs as Adrian closed the bedroom door as quietly as he could.

Adrian took me over to the bed. I heard the front door close, there go's the help. What Adrian started doing next didn't surprise me much. He took his hand away from my mouth and put his lips there instead. He was like the worst kisser. One of his hands was rubbing my leg. I tried to push him off me but he was so much larger then me it was useless. When he's hand went from my leg to my chest, that's when I got nervous.

"Adrian...I'm not...get off!" I mumbled though kisses.

"You know you like it." He said pressing his body to mine.

"No."

He pulled away from my lips from only a second to glare at me. "You never had a problem back before you got together with Jeremy again."

"That's the point. I'm with Jeremy. I love him." His lips were back on mine.

I was starting to get mad. I pushed harder. "Get off." Still nothing.

My anger was growing. Where the hale did he get off doing this to me? Doing that to Jillian? **Jillian**. Oh God was she okay? I hadn't seen her or heard anything since he got on me. I started to feel as if I was shivering. It wasn't even cold! I was so mad I wanted to scream. The shivering in my body just got worse the more Adrian kissed me and rubbed on my body.

Suddenly I felt my body changing. What was happening to me? The next thing I knew I was on top of Adrian. He was on his back on the wooden floor looking at me with shock, surprise and anger in his growing eyes. The weirdest part, I wasn't in human form. I was in...**_WOLF_** form! What the hale?!

_Seth, shut up!_

_Why? I can't talk about my imprint now?_

_Not while we're hunting._

_Fine, but if you'd get out of my head we wouldn't have this problem._

_How can I get out of your head?! We're all in each others heads!_

_Where are these voices coming from?_ I asked myself and got answers to my surprise.

_Who...Melissa?_ I heard at least three people say at once.

_Yes..._I answered hesitantly.

_What the...?_

_How is she...?_

_Your a shape-shifter?_

I didn't know what to say or would it be think...What was going on?

I didn't have time to get that questioned answered. Adrian seemed to get control of him self and finally realize what had happened. He throw me off him like I weighted nothing. I flow back and hit the wall the bed was against.

_Melissa are you alright?_ Someone in my head asked.

I started to answer but didn't get to it. My body shifted back to human form. Shoot, now Adrian was in his wolf form. As he came towards me I saw Jillian. She was lying on the floor, not moving. I saw a puddle of red around her. She was **bleeding**! Was she breathing? I couldn't tell. Seeing her bleed somehow set me off. I blinked and I was a wolf again. That was getting weird.

_Jillian's bleeding?_

I heard someone say in a questioning tone. I knew this voice. It was Jake. But why was he in my head?

_Melissa we're on our way._

He told me. I had more important things to worry about other than the voices in my head that sounded like people or wolfs I knew. Jillian was hurt and Adrian was ready to attack. **Well so was I.**

I lept on Adrian and we both landed on the floor. Well we had landed there but apparently the floors were weak or either I had jumped at him with more force then I thought, we ended up going though the floor. Now we were in the living room. I was on top of Adrian but since he knew what he was doing and I didn't, it didn't take him long to have me on my back.

We hit, bit and rolled around for what felt like hours. I had gotten in a few good bites and hits but I was nothing compared to him. Then to make matters worse I kept going from human to wolf. Which gave Adrian an advantage.

I was in my wolf form when the front door burst open, almost coming off. We both froze and looked at the door. There was the Cullen's, Jeremy, Karen, David and four large wolfs in the door way. With in seconds the wolfs were inside and attacking Adrian, right there in the living room. I had changed back to human form. The guys turned away from me. _What was with that?_

Then I looked down. I was completely naked. Nessie grabbed a blanket that was hanging on the back of the arm chair and come over to me. I smiled at her the best I could. I was in so much pain. Nessie helped me up and I wrapped the blanket around me like I would a towel.

"Are you alright?" Jeremy asked coming over.

I nodded.

"Where's Jillian?" **Jillian!**

I didn't give him an answer just went running up the stairs. I might be in pain but I was more worried about my daughter. When I got to the bedroom I was pushed out of the way by Carlisle, Jeremy and Edward. I started to go in but Bella took my hand.

"They've got Jillian, lets get you fixed up." I glanced in the room.

I sighed.

I guess they could handle it. Bella took me in to her and Edward's room. Alice came in a few minutes later with some clothes. Nessie then came in with a first-aid kit. When I dropped the blanket everyone in the room gasped.

"What?" I asked then looked down.

I really had to stop doing that, every time I did I got a surprise. There was a large chunk of my side missing.

How hadn't I noticed that? Blood was pretty much pouring out of the wound. Suddenly I got dizzy and a sick feeling. I tried to stay up but found myself falling over.

**A.N: What did you think? I hope you liked it! Review!**


	28. I want give in to death

**A.N: Hey readers and reviews! Time for another chapter, yay! This ones longer then the ones I have been writing, over 2,300 words! It's about time, I write a long chapter. Alright on with the story...Enjoy! **

"Melissa. Melissa, don't close your eyes. You have to keep them open." Someone was telling me. I opened my eyes to see Rose's face above me. She looked worried.

I was getting tried and started to close my eyes again.

"No, keep your eyes open." Rose told me.

Why did I have to do that? I was tired, I wanted to sleep. I listen to her and kept my eyes open for just a little longer but then the tiredness in me was starting to take over.

"Mel don't give in to the sleep. Please, stay awake." She sounded so desperate, I wanted to do like she said but it was just so hard. I wasn't strong enough to fight against the sleep.

"She can't fight it." Rose told someone.

"You have to keep her awake!" That someone told her.

Rose shook me just a little. "Come on. Open your eyes." What was wrong? Why did I have to stay awake?

"There you go, now look at me. Don't close your eyes." I looked in to her golden brown eyes. I had never seen them filled with so much concern.

"You don't like me very much do you?" I asked.

When I spoke I felt something coming out of my mouth. Rosa's eyes grow as she watched the--whatever it was in my mouth-- come out.

"Carlisle, it's getting worse." What's getting worse? She took the sleeve of her long sleeved white top and whipped my mouth. When she pulled her hand back, there was a dark red liquid replacing some of the white.

"I'm bleeding." I realized. Rose nodded.

"Why?" I wanted to know but she gave me no answer.

I must have fallen asleep, when I opened my eyes I wasn't in Rose's arms anymore. I was lying in a bed. I felt so weak and dizzy.

"Can't you turn her in to a vampire?" Karen asked from somewhere in the room.

"Shape-shifters can't be turned. There's...nothing, we can do." Carlisle's voice was sad. Were they talking about me?

"I feel as if this is my fault." Jillian's voice this time.

"No. This was no ones fault besides Adrian's." Jeremy's voice now, it was firm but yet gentle.

He was a good father, no, a great father. I loved him so much.

"So we're just going to let her die!" Jillian's voice was almost at a yelling level.

Everyone was quite for a moment then Jeremy's voice again. "That's all we can do."

His voice was thick with sadness. It was as if he were crying. But I knew he wasn't, vampires can't cry only sob.

"Are you awake?" Someone asked.

I turned my head to the left, where the voice had come from. David was seated in a chair next to the bed I was in. A weak, saddened smile crossed his face.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine." I lied.

Karen and Jillian came over now standing next to the bed. They both had tear stained faces.

"Don't cry." I told them.

There was silence. Jillian suddenly burst out in a new stream of tears.

"I love you so much, mom." She cried.

As weak as I was I manged to out stretch my arms. She hesitated at first but then sat down on the bed and hugged me.

"It will be alright." I whispered in her ear as we hugged.

She pulled away and shook her head. "No, it's not. Your...your dieing! How is that alright?"

"I'm not going to die, sweetheart. I'm going to out live all these vamps." I told her in hopes she'd believe me. I failed and just made her cry more. Karen gave me a hug before she took Jillian out of the room.

"Your right. You'll live twice as long as these bloodsuckers." David said in what was meant to be a playful tone but there was to much sadness in his voice. I gave him a weak smile. When David had left I found Jeremy coming over to the bed.

There was a grim look on his face. Just looking at him made me want to cry.

"I hate it when you look that way." I told him, as he sat down.

"I'm sorry." Jeremy said.

Neither of us said anything for what felt like hours.

"I'm dieing, right?" I asked braking the silence.

His face got even more grim. "Yes."

"I thought shape-shifters healed fast. I didn't die when Adrian attacked me. Why now?"

"I don't know. Your body's just not healing."

Not wanting to talk about this topic anymore I changed the subject. "How's Jillian?"

"She's fine. He broke a couple bones and split open her head but she's healing just fine." I felt a cough coming but pushed in down.

"What...what about...Adrian?" My voice was getting weaker I could tell that and he could too.

Was this it? Was this the last time I'd talk to Jeremy? I couldn't die now! I'm only 18, wow. I'm only 18. I hadn't thought about my age in who knows how long. I sure haven't been acting like an 18 year old. This was to soon to **die**.

"The wolfs took care of him."

"So he's dead?" Jeremy nodded.

I was tired again and the dizziness was starting to make the room spin. couldn't hold down the next cough, but I sure wish I had. The cough to my surprise, brought blood. Jeremy grabbed a towel from our bathroom and brought it to me. By the time I was done coughing the whole towel was covered in blood. This just made me more weak. I felt my eyes close.

_No, I want to stay awake!_

I want to talk with Jeremy more. I was just to weak, my body had no more fight in it.

I felt Jeremy take my hand in his ice cold one. "I love you, Melissa." He whispered.

I tried to answer him but my lips wouldn't move. I finally just gave in to the sleep yet again.

The next time I woke up, I was alone. I was actually feeling better. Not as weak and most of the dizziness was gone. I laid there in the bed for sometime just staring at the ceiling. After a while I had the urge to get up. Was that a smart choice? I didn't know and frankly I didn't care. If I was dieing then what would it hurt to get out of bed. When I pulled the covers I had placed on me I saw I was in a long sleeved green top (Jeremy's favorite color on me) and a pair of shorts.

Slowly but surely I forused myself out of the bed. Wincing in pain whenever I moved. I couldn't tell if I was hurt anywhere besides my left side because it caused enough pain that I couldn't point out if anything else was hurt. Whatever was wrong with my side had to be pretty bad if it hurt this bad. Biting my lip as I walked to keep from screaming I made it to the bathroom. I closed the door and stood in front of the full length mirror on the back of the door. There were large claw marks on my legs and arms.

A bite mark on my neck. Any other time I would have laughed at that. I got bit by a shape-shifter were story book vampires bit there victims. Right now I was in just to much pain to find this funny.

I closed my eyes and pulled my top off. I opened my eyes and saw there was a bandage around me. It went all the way around around from my left side to the right across both my back and stomach. With a deep breath I started unraveling the bandage. I noticed there were white spots here and there but besides that the whole thing was covered in blood. It took all the self control I had in my weak body not to scream when I saw the damage done to my left side. I had never seen such a large chunk of skin taken from just one persons body. How had Adrian manged to do this? How come I hadn't felt it?

Tears filled my eyes. They weren't tears of sadness but tears of anger. I was a shape-shifter, I was suppose to heal fast. Why wasn't that happening?

"Heal." I whispered. I was talking to myself but out loud.

"Heal yourself." My voice was slightly louder. What kind of weak pathetic person couldn't heal themselves? That's all I was, **weak** and **pathetic**. I wasn't going to give in to death, I couldn't allow myself to be that weak.

"Be strong. Heal your body." A voice in my head said and I found myself saying it out loud to my reflection. There was the tinyest bit of change in the missing chunk of my body. The bleeding seemed to slow.

"Heal up. Heal your body." I repeated sounding firm and with more fourse. I watched the wound, it was healing, just a tad though. Not enough for me to live.

Another thing I seemed to notice, I was getting weak again.

"No, stay strong. Heal your body." It didn't work only made me weaker.

I glared at myself though the mirror. I repeated the words a few more times but it only resulted it me getting weaker. With a sigh I realized this was hopeless, all I was doing was being death closer to me. I was probably seeing things too when I thought the wound was healing. There was nothing I could do...wait...but there was something Carley could!

Carley. **Wow**. It's been so long since I seen her. She was the only friend I had to count on when I was with Adrian. She was the only one who knew how I was still on love with Jeremy and how Adrian weren't Karen's, Jillian's, or David's father. Carley was a pure human before she died and then she became a ghost. Apparently she got a power when she died. Carley is spirit, it's one of the elements. And one of the things someone with Spirit can heal. Heal plants, vampires, humans and probably shape-shifters like myself too. Now I just had to figure at how to get this bandage back around me, find someone in the house, get them to find Carley and hold off on dieing until she got here. Oh this was going to be easy, note the sarcasm.

It felt like I spent days in that bathroom trying to wrap that darn bandage back around me. It wasn't helping that I felt as I was going to fall over at any moment either. Finally Karen came to my rescue.

"Mom? Where are you?" Her sweet voice asked as she walked in the bedroom.

"In here." Whoa, my voice wasn't nearly as loud as I thought it would be. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't hear me.

She gasped and had to grip the sink for support when she walked in the bathroom. Her shocked pale face paled even more.

"Oh man..." Karen muttered starting at the place were most of my side should have been.

"Can you help me?" I asked holding up the blood covered bandage. Karen bite her lip, something I guessed she picked up from me. She took a couple steps forward but made no movement to take the bandage.

"I...I don't think...I can...." Karen tried to get her words out but it was as if she was scared to speck.

I gave her a small kind smile, understanding. "Would you mind getting someone who can help me, please?" My voice was getting softer and softer.

My vision kept changing too. Some points I'd see three things that was suppose to just be one then other times everything was blurry. Karen nodded and left the bathroom. I listened to her soft foot steps as she went down the stairs.

"Dad! She took the bandage off! You didn't tell me it was that bad!" Karen called sounding like she was in the living room now. She started rambleing about how Jeremy hadn't told her how bad off I was and whatnot.

Then suddenly she just stopped mid-sentence.

"Please Karen darling stop talking about it. I didn't want you to worry anymore then you already were." It was Jeremy's voice.

I smiled at how much love and care his voice held. But I was saddened by how the sadness and worry overpowered the love and care that was in his voice. I then heard sobbing.

"It's alright." He told her.

"Karen why don't you come in here and we can talk." Bella said from somewhere downstairs.

There were footsteps going in one way then more footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Melissa?"

"In here."

When Jeremy came in the bathroom he had a totally different reaction then Karen did. He walked right over to me and took the bandage. He started to wrap it around but then stopped.

"This isn't going to feel to good, you know." Thanks for stating the already known.

"I know."

**A.N: Review! Review! Review! (Please!)**


	29. My Angel

**A.N: ...I don't really have anything to say...except, review...that's about it...okay go on, read.**

I could tell as he wrapped the bandage around he was trying to be as gentle as he could. That didn't stop the pain that shot though my body every time he even came near the wound.

"You should have left this on." Jeremy told me.

"I know. I just wanted to see what it looked like."

"Did you like what you saw?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"No, but I do now." I had the same tone he did.

He stopped wrapping for a moment and reached up and gave me a kiss.

_What if this was the last time I kissed him?_

I could die at any time. Thinking of dieing made me remember about my Carley idea. I waited until the kiss was over and he was back to putting the bandage back on before I said anything about Carley.

"I was thinking...I might know of a way to keep myself from dieing."

Jeremy's head shot up. "What?"

"Well you see my friend Carley, she can heal. Human, vampire and even plants. I was thinking if she could heal them, why not shape-shifters too."

Jeremy seemed to think this over. "Carley's the one who was watching Jillian back when I first found you right?"

I nodded. A smile came to his face. I smiled too happy to see him smile.

"Here think you can take over?" He asked.

The bandage was almost all the way back in place.

I nodded. "I'm going to go talk to Alice, she was the one that meet Carley. I'll be right back."

I nodded again. Right before he left Jeremy kissed me again. He seemed so happy all of a sudden. I hope this works. I can't bare the thought of how sad Jeremy would be if I did die. It wasn't fair to him or to the kids.

_Why should_ _there lives be messed with just because I got in to a horrible relationship with a total word I don't say?_

**KPOV (Karen's point of view)**

She was dieing. My mother was dieing. I wanted to do something. Anything. But there was nothing I could do. There was nothing anyone could do. We were just suppose to stand by and let her die.

"Karen, you alright?" Seth's loving voice asked.

His warm strong hand touched my shoulder. "I'm just thinking about Mom."

"I know how hard this is for you but you have to keep thinking about positive things. All the good times you've shared with your mother. And you don't know for sure she's going to die." He was trying to be helpful but it wasn't working much.

What good times had I shared with my mother? I couldn't remember any. All I could remember was Adrian. How he always got in the way of our fun times. How many times he's beat on Mom and me. He was the reason she was dieing, this was his fault. **I** **hated him**. I hated him with all my heart and soul. Jillian, David and I could have grown up with our father if it hadn't been for him.

I turned and put my arms around my warm werewolf. He put his arms around me to, and held me close to his chest. I was safe with Seth. I knew that. For once in my life I felt safe with someone, I felt better with Seth then I did my own father. He was more then some werewolf that imprinted on me, he was my love. Love. Mom and Dad were in love. Mom use to deny it, and tell us she didn't love Jeremy anymore. We all knew she was lying, even Adrian knew that. How would Dad react if she did die? Would he kill him self afterwards? I had heard the story about Edward and Bella. How Edward had left her to protect her. The when he thought she was dead he was going to get the Volturi to kill him. Bella happened to show up at the right time to stop Edward. Everyone in the family had someone. Emmett had Rose, Jasper had Alice, Esme had Carlisle, I had Seth and Mom had Dad. Each one of them couldn't live with out the other. They were each others life's. We all knew if one in the couple was dead then the other would follow soon after. I couldn't let Mom die. If she died then Dad would to. I couldn't lose two parents in such a short amount of time. I had no idea how I was going to do it but I had to stop Mom from dieing.

**JPOV (Jeremy's point of view)**

Why wasn't Alice around when I needed her?

"You guys seen Alice?" I asked walking out on the the porch were Karen and Seth were standing, holding each other.

"I think she's in the garage with Rose. Their working on cars or something." Seth reported.

"No Rose is working on the cars, Alice is talking Rose to the point of insanity." Karen corrected him.

They made a cute couple.

"Thanks." I said heading to the garage.

"Hey Alice, you remember Carley?" I asked interrupting her mid-sentence.

I glanced at Rose who was working on Emmett's Jeep, she looked happy I had come along. To get Alice to leave her alone so she could work in peace I took it.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Melissa thinks she can help heal her. Apparently she has the power to heal, I don't know. That's beside the point. Did Carley ever give you a phone number or something?" Alice thought for a moment.

"No...but your kids might now something." Great, the more time I spent hunting down my children the closer to death my angel got to death. I went back to Karen but she didn't know much of where Carley was now.

"She liked to travel. Carley was always going somewhere new." Karen told me. "There's no clue where she's gone with out Mom around. Carley stayed close just in case we needed her but now she's probably...who knows where."

I asked Jillian and David but they gave me around the same answers, they didn't know where she was. Jillian had a number for me though. When I called it and a guy picked up.

"Is Carley around?"

"No. What do you need her for?" The guy asked.

"Melissa needs her."

"Wait, you know Melissa? Carley's been looking everywhere for her."

I told him who I was and discovered his name was Jim, Carley's boyfriend. I got Jim some information on what was going on and then told him where we lived.

"I'll be sure to tell Carley." Jim told me.

I hoped he could get the message to her in time. Before...my angels life was over.

I tried not to think about how life would be with out Melissa. Besides her the kids were the only thing I had left. David and Karen had already imprinted. They had loves to worry about. And before long they'd be living with them and having kids of their own, if it was possible for a hybrid and a werewolf to have children. Jillian would find someone for her self too. Then I'd have no one. The Cullen's were like a second family but nothing compared to my first hand family. Melissa, Karen, David and Jillian were my life, what would I do with out them? I had no idea.

**LATER THAT NIGHT (Still JPOV)**

"Don't leave me." Melissa whispered.

I had never seen her so pale, or cold. It was as if she were a vampire. I knew that wasn't the reason she was like this though. My angel was dieing. Right before my eyes.

"I won't. I'll stay right here." I said crawling in the bed with her, careful not to come in contact with her wound.

She looked at me with tired eyes. They held love, pain, care, and sadness in them, I could only image what she was going though. I had the horrifying feeling this was it. Melissa wasn't going to make it though the night. She had looked healthier earlier today but all that strength was gone. All her fight was gone, she had nothing left in her to use to fight with. How she was alive at this second, I had the slightest clue. I knew I should go get the children, let them say their good-byes but she wanted me here. I couldn't leave her, not when she wanted me here with her.

My non-beating heart ached for her. I would gladly take her place if it meant my angel got to live on. But I couldn't, no matter how much I wanted to. I took her hand in mine, she gave it a little squeeze but couldn't do anymore. I watched holding back sobs as her eyes closed. Melissa was stiff and still for so long I thought she was already dead.

"I love you." She finally whispered, almost to faint for me to hear.

"I love you with all my heart and soul." I told her, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

A small weak smile came to her face. "Your heart doesn't beat...and soon, mine want either."

Oh why did she have to say that? Sobs were growing very hard to hold back.

"Do something for me."

"Anything in the world."

"Take care of the kids, tell them I love them and always will." She paused, she got this look on her face like talking was hard. Then she went on. "Don't follow me in death. Think of the children." Another pause. One single tear escaped her closed eyes. I brushed it away as she talked. "I want you to move on. If you find someone you love, when I'm gone. I want you to move on."

I would never do that. Who else could I love more then her?

"Okay, I will." I lied, I hated lying to her when she was on the edge of dieing but I didn't want her upset before death either.

The smile, the small weak one, came back for only a moment.

"I love you." She breathed.

Before I could respond, her body went limp.

Melissa stopped breathing, her heart stopped beating.

**My angel was gone.**


	30. Life vs Death

**A.N: Oh no! I just found out I want have Internet all weekend! What does my mother expect me to do with out my wonderful Internet? Moving this Saturday...oh joy. (Note Sarcasm).**

**JPOV (Jeremy's point of view)**

It was as if everything around me faded away. Nothing was left, not me, not her, nothing. Melissa was dead and she took me with her. I tried to think about the children but I couldn't. All I could think about was how I could never love anyone like I loved Melissa. She was my angel, my everything. I knew my eyes were open but I saw nothing but darkness. I barely felt the soft bed underneath me. I was nothing with out her.

**KPOV (Karen's point of view)**

"Hey Seth I think I'm going to go check on---" I had started to tell him I was going to check on Mom but then I saw something though Dads mind.

"I love you." Mom breathed before her body went limp.

"No!" I screamed dropping to my knees. She couldn't die! It wasn't right!

"Karen whats wrong?" Seth asked rushing over to me.

"She's gone." I whispered, tears making my vision blurry.

Seth wrapped me in his arms and sat down next to me on the porch. We had only been like that for a moment when I heard a familiar voice.

"Karen? Is that you?" It was Carley!

I broke free of Seth and ran over to her.

"Carley, come on! We have to hurry!" I order grabbing her hand. I pretty much dragged her in to the house and up the stairs.

"Karen what are you--" She stopped mid-sentence when we burst though the Mom and Dad's bedroom door, and she saw Mom.

"Oh Lis." Carley muttered as I pulled her over to the bed.

"Carley, you have to heal her." I said, holding back tears.

I looked at Dad, he was already gone. Mom had died and she took him with her.

"Karen...shes already...gone. I'm not sure...I can do anything."

"Carley, you have to try! Maybe there's some little part of Mom that's not gone! One little last part of her fighting! Please just try!" I was almost to the point of begging.

Carley sighed. "Alright...I'll try."

Stepped back and watched Carley. I watched as she took Mom's pale white hand in her tan one. Dad was still holding tight to the other one. Carley whispered something I couldn't hear. It felt like I stood there for days, just watching Carley hold Mom's hand. Then suddenly Mom took in a sharp breath. It was as if the whole world stopped for a moment, then Mom screamed and that made the earth move again. It wasn't a simple, oh-you-scared-me scream it was more of a sever-pain-going-though-me scream. I looked at Carley's tanned face. She looked like she wanted to scream as well.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried. Carley just shook her head.

"What's going on up here? Who are you?" Carlisle asked running in to the room, followed by Alice, Rose, Seth. My brother and sister weren't far behind them.

"This is Carley, a friend of ours." I explained. "She has the power to heal."

"If she suppose to be healing Melissa then why is she in so much pain?"

"I'm not sure..." I bite my lip like Mom would have.

We all jumped when Mom screamed again and Carley dropped her hand. No one moved, we just wait to see what happened next.

**MPOV (Melissa's point of view)**

"Don't leave me." I whispered to Jeremy.

Death was coming, I could feel it. If I was going to die it would be with Jeremy by my side.

"I want. I'll stay right here." My love told me as he crawled in the bed with me, careful not to touch my wound.

I closed my eyes, I was so tired. I just about gave in and stopped fighting for my life right then. But I tried with everything left in me not to die yet.

"I love you." I finally whispered in my weak voice.

"I love you with all my heart and soul." He said kissing me on the cheek.

The feel of his lips on my cheek made me smile. "Your heart doesn't beat...and soon mine, want either."

Why did I say that? It was the truth but I shouldn't have said that to him.

"Do something for me." I said thinking about the kids.

"Anything in the world."

"Take care of the kids, tell them I love them and always will." I paused, talking was starting to hurt. "Don't follow me in death. Think of the children." Another pause. One single tear escaped my closed eyes. Jeremy brushed it away as I talked. "I want you to move on. If you find someone you love, when I'm gone. I want you to move on." It was true, I wanted him happy. And the kids deserved a mother.

"Okay, I will." For some reason it sounded like a lie to me. I just hoped he would find someone else.

I smiled at him again. The darkness was closing in. I didn't want to go but I knew it was time. "I love you." I told him one **last** time.

I did give in to the darkness but not for long. There was this part of me that still had some fight left in it. I was clueless how I had any fight left. Then I realized it was **Jeremy**. I felt my cheek tingling, he must have kissed me. He was my strength right now. As long as he stayed right here next to me, holding my hand, I could live a little longer. I kept drifting in and out of the darkness when I felt someone else take my hand. Who was that?

Suddenly this strange feeling went though my body. I felt joy, life, love and all things happy and alive surround my body. This feeling lasted a while until I started feeling something else. This feeling wasn't so great. Pain, hate, all things hurtful and related to death all mixed in to one feeling. It hurt so much that I screamed.

It was the weirdest thing, it was as if half over my body was alive while the other half was dead. Inside my body was like a battle. Life **vs** Death. Joy **vs** Hate. The battle seemed to rage on in my body for what felt like **forever**. I screamed again as the battle **ended**.

**KPOV (Karen's point of view**)

"Mom?" I finally asked taking a step forward.

_Answer me, please._

"Mom?" I repeated.

Why wasn't she answering me? Carley was suppose to help not get our hopes up then tear them down!

**A.N: Review Please!**


	31. Always have, always will

**A.N: Moving day is closing in! I haven't started the next chapter so this will probably be the last chapter until Monday or Tuesday. Seeing how I want have Internet over the weekend. Then we have PASS testing next week starting Tuesday (UGH!) so, that might (most likely not) slow my updating. Sorry, but I'll update ASAP, promise! Hope you enjoy the chapter and review please! :)**

**KPOV (Karen's point of view)**

"Karen?" I almost jumped for joy when I heard my mothers voice.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh...I've never seen anything like that." Alice said smiling at Melissa. Mom sat up and looked around at all of us.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

She paused a moment.

Then a smile crossed her face. Not a weak smile like before, this one was a fully alive, happy smile.

"I feel great!" Mom said her eyes sparkling with life.

I think everyone was in a state of shock. No one really knew what to say or do. Mom looked at me then, David, and lastly Jillian.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked holding out her arms. We all kinda laughed and then gave her a hug, all at the same time.

"What's with Dad?" Jillian wondered after our hug.

Dad was still laying on his side, his eyes looked like they were staring at nothing and everything at the same time. His face looked lost and lonely. For the first time since she woke up Mom frowned. She bit her lip then with in a second she smiled again.

"I think I can fix this." Mom muttered as she laid down next to Dad but this time on her side. Her and I both smiled when we realized this was her once wounded side but now that was healed.

Mom took her hands and held Dad's face. Her lips slowly made there way to his lips. I thought it would be a small gentle kiss but Mom surprised me. This kiss started off gentle then turned hard. It was passionate, hot, and filled with nothing but love. Before long Dad was kissing her back. Running his hands though her hair. For a minute I thought they were going to have sex right then and there! But thank goodness they didn't.

"How is this possible?" Dad whispered when they finally broke the kiss, he was gazing at Mom like she wasn't real. "I thought you died...." He muttered.

"Well then you don't know me very well! When have I ever done anything I didn't want to?" Mom asked in a magical voice.

"Never." Dad answered.

"Wow, Lis. I never seen you kiss Adrian like that." Carley commented, talking for the first time since she healed Mom.

Melissa looked up and finally noticed Carley. Her smile got bigger.

"Car! Your here!" Mom said jumping out of bed, and walked over to her friend. That shocked us all, when she got out of bed and walked with no problem once so ever.

"So....you healed me."

Carley nodded.

"You have no idea how much...I mean how am I ever going to...." Mom wasn't sure of how to put her thoughts in to words. Carley just gave Mom a hug.

"Don't worry about it. I'll come up with something for you to repay me with." Mom laughed and hugged her back.

**MPOV (Melissa's point of view)**

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"Good morning, Mel." Seth said as I came down the stairs.

"Morning Seth. Where's Karen?" I greeted him with a smile.

"Kitchen, making breakfast." I nodded and headed that way. I stepped in the kitchen and smelled eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and waffles. Karen was setting every thing out on the table with Jillian beside her.

"Wow, guys. Smells great."

"Thanks. My daughters said together.

"Seth, it's ready." Karen called as I sat down. Seth came in the kitchen when David and Leah came in.

Turns out when Adrian told me David and Leah imprinted he was lying. I didn't have a problem with them together like I did before. Seth and Karen were just perfect together. They were both happy-go-lucky people and hardly anything could bring them down. They were strong together and apart. Seth was just what Karen needed in her life. He was her rock, he support, her love. David and Leah were so different yet so much a like. They were like each others, other half. Together they made a whole.

"That was great, honey." Seth said taking both his and her plate to the sink.

Karen glowed. "Thanks."

"Hey I helped." Jillian said giving Seth a fake glare because he didn't give her thanks.

Seth fake glared right back. "In the words of Jake 'Sure,sure'." Seth said with a wave of his hand.

Jillian stuck out her tongue.

"You've been spending to much time with Alice."

"Well with you stalking my sister who else was I suppose to spend time with?"

Seth got this worried look on his face. "Shh! She doesn't know I'm stalking her! She just thinks I love her." Seth said in a whisper knowing we could all hear him.

"Hey!" Karen said hitting his shoulder as he came back to the table.

"Look what you did. Now she's hitting me!"

This back and fourth thing went on between Jillian and Seth for about five minutes. Then Rosalie walked in or more like stormed in.

"What's up, Rose?" I asked but all she did was mutter something about 'stupid guys' and something about her hair. She made it to the stairs before Emmett came in after her.

"Rose! I didn't mean to get grease in your hair!" He called going up the stairs after her.

"You got it in her hair again?! This is going to take forever to get out!" Jillian yelled running after them, to help Rose get it out I guessed.

"When is he ever going to learn?" Karen wondered out loud.

"When she cuts him off from sex." I answered. Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement.

As I was washing the dishes I thought about how odd it was that my kids hadn't changed in looks lately. Before we moved in with the Cullen's they changed all the time, you could never know what age they'd be from one day to the next. Now it was like they weren't changing at all. Karen and David always looked between the ages of 16 and 17 while Jillian ranged from 13 to 15. The age range fit them real well. I liked knowing what my kids were going to look like from day to day. It was a nice change. Another nice change was Carley and Jim. They had gotten a house near by and had been over a lot. It was like old times but so much better. Carley was like a sister to me, she had been since I met her. She just told me yesterday that her and Jim were getting married, I of course was the brides made. Thinking of weddings made me wonder if Jeremy and I would ever tie the knot. I smiled at the fact that Alice would want to plan every detail. She would have some competition though, Jillian. Jillian was always talking about weddings. She had hers all planed out, from the way she talked about it, you would think she was getting married with in a week! Jillian ever had a drawing of the dress she was going to get made. Once I think she even drew a wedding dress for me, but never would let me see it. When I asked why she told me

"You'll know what it looks like on the big day." It was as if she knew I'd get married one day. I didn't even know if I was. How could she?

"What you watching?" I wondered sitting on the couch next to Jeremy. He gave me a quick kiss and put his arm around me.

"Food Network." Seth answered from the arm chair in which he sat in with Karen on his lap.

"Karen thinks Seth should learn a few things so she doesn't have to do all the cooking." Jeremy told me, with a chuckle.

Seth rolled his eyes. "You would think being a werewolf and protecting my Rez from vampires would be enough. But no, she wants me to learn to cook." His face twisted in mock horror at the word 'cook'.

"You don't protect the Rez, your here to much." Karen told him.

Seth rolled his eyes again. "Women." He muttered.

"Women are wiser than men because they know less and understand more." Karen teased him, then they started kissing.

"Oh get a room." Jillian groaned coming in and taking a sit on the couch with me and Jeremy.

When they kept kissing, she picked up a couch pillow and throw it at them. She laughed when it hit Seth in the face. Seth didn't brake the kiss as he picked the pillow up and throw it. I thought it would hit Jillian but instead it flew at me. I caught the pillow right before it hit my face. Jillian and Jeremy laughed. Finally they broke the kiss, and Seth looked at me with a smirk on his face.

I pretend to see something behind him. I made my eyes big and pointed.

"What are you...?" Seth wondered looking behind him.

I pulled back my arm and throw the pillow hard right for Seth's tanned face. It hit him, dead in the face, just as he turned back to me.

"Got to watch out for those flying pillows, Seth. They'll just come out of nowhere and hit you in the face!" I exclaimed laughing.

When I looked at the clock it was two o'clock P.M., Great time for a nap. Seth and Karen were still in the living room but weren't watching the T.V. Jillian was watching some Soap blocking out the world more then liking. I dragged myself off the couch and out of Jeremy's arms.

"I'm going to take a nap." I told him giving his lips a quick kiss.

Jeremy nodded.

As I was walking to the stairs I felt his eyes following me.

"What is it?" I asked turning.

He studied me as if he had never seen me. Jeremy got up and walked over to me.

"You love me, right?" He asked.

"Always have, always will." I told him truth fully.

He hesitated then asked "You want to spend your life with me, correct?"

"Correct..." Where was he getting at this?

"Alright then...." Jeremy looked down and pulled something from his pocket. It was a black velvet, little box. About the size a ring would fit in. I thought I was seeing things when Jeremy got down on one knee. Was this really happening? Was he really about to do what I think he was going to? He opened the box, to show a silver banded ring with a green stone on top of the band. The stone was small and simple, but so beautiful. My heart rate went though the roof as I waited to hear his next question. Jeremy smiled up at me and held the box out towards me.

"Melissa Grace Montgomery will you marry me?"

**A.N: Review Please! :)**


	32. Flashback's and Memory's

**A.N: You guys got lucky, I had time to write this. I mean it this time, this it my last chapter for a couple days. Moving takes a lot of work. So, enjoy this chapter and read it slowly so it will last you the weekend or how ever long it takes me to update again. Don't forget to review!**

_Previous:_

_Jeremy got up and walked over to me. _

_"You love me, right?" He asked. _

_"Always have, always will." I told him truth fully. _

_He hesitated then asked "You want to spend your life with me, correct?" _

_"Correct..." Where was he getting at this. _

_"Alright then...." Jeremy looked down and pulled something from his pocket. It was a black velvet, little box. About the size a ring would fit in. I thought I was seeing things when Jeremy got down on one knee. Was this really happening? Was he really about to do what I think he was going to? He opened the box, to show a silver banded ring with a green stone on top of the band. The stone was small and simple, but so beautiful. My heart rate went though the roof as I waited to hear his next question. Jeremy smiled up at me and held the box out towards me. _

_"Melissa Grace Montgomery will you marry me?"_

**MPOV (Melissa's point of view)**

My breathing stopped and my head spin. Hadn't I just been thinking of Jeremy and I getting married? I wanted to give him an answer but my mouth wouldn't work, like so many times before. We had Karen, Jillian, and Seth's attention now. They we're staring at us, shocked. I suppose I was to, shock he had really asked me that. Will you marry me? Will you marry me? The question played over and over in my head. Like someone was pressing a rewind button in my mind.

Jeremy got a worried look on his face when I didn't answer right away. "Um...what...I...uh...well." The word 'yes' just wouldn't come to my lips.

Jeremy's face dropped, he thought I was saying no.

"I understand. Your not ready." He stood up and started to close the box.

My hand shot out and stopped him. "Yes." I finally said.

A smile broke out among his features. "Yes? Really? You'll marry me?" He asked in disbelief.

I smiled brightly myself and nodded. "Yes, I will marry you."

Jeremy wrapped his arms around me and spun me around, like you see in movies. When he set me down, he took the green stoned ring out of the velvet box. I held out my left hand and he slide the ring on my fourth finger.

"So your getting married?" Jillian asked excitedly.

"Yes!" I answered as Jeremy spun me around once again.

He was just so happy and so was I! We're getting married! What was there not to be happy about? Soon I'd be Jeremy's wife, our children were happy, health and two of them were in love. What more in life could I want right now? Things were great!

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Things aren't so great.

"Are you sure there coming?" I asked in disbelief. I got four nods, Alice, Karen, Edward and Jeremy.

They had all seen the same vision. The Volturi coming here tomorrow.

"Who are these Volturi people?" Carley wondered.

Of course she wouldn't know of them, not many people in the ghost world probably did. The kids didn't know much about them either. I let the Cullen's explain who they were while I thought about my time in Italy. It felt like a life time ago when it was only a year or so. Tears threatened to come when I thought about my mother.

_**Flashback**_

"So what brings you here?" Aro asked like an idiot.

I probably should have let Edward answer but didn't think about it at the time.

"We've come to get my mother, Alison. You know the one you kidnapped! Then you changed her in to a flipping vampire!" I shouted at Aro.

"Oh yes I almost forgot. Jane would go and get Alison. Having Alec here wouldn't be so bad either." He forgot! Ugh! I can't believe this guy!

Jane was gone only a moment before she was back with two other people. The boy looked a lot like her. They were twins and very young. About a year or two younger then me. The other person I knew was my mother but I didn't realize it was her at first. Alison looked so beautiful in the black clothes she had on. She didn't look anywhere near her age but much younger. Her eyes scared me the way they looked at me. Her crimson red eyes ran up and down me.

Alison turned to Aro with a smile.

"She's mine right? I get to drink from her?"

I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my throat. I felt my eyes fill with tear but didn't want to cry in front of all these people. My mother just thought I was her snack! Please someone say I heard her wrong.

"No Alison this is your daughter. She's come to join us." When Aro said that it got me out of my shock of what mom said.

"The heck she is! I'm not becoming one of you!" I yelled glaring daggers at the man.

He simply smiled. "That's what you think child. You have to become one of us soon. Very soon."

"And why is that?!" "Because if you don't, we will be forced to kill you." Kill me?

_**End Flashback**_

"Melissa? Hello? Mel?" Jeremy was waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head slightly and blinked myself back to the present.

"Huh? What?"

"Just trying to bring you back to us." He said. He must have read my mind.

"So...Alison is your mom and our grandmother?" Karen asked, motioning to her brother and sister.

So she was in my head too. I've thought it once and I'll think it again, Bella is so lucky! I sighed and nodded. Karen let the topic drop, for now.

After an hour of no stop Volturi talking I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going for a walk." I told my family as I went out the door.

I hadn't walked two steps from the house before Jeremy was there beside me. "You alright?"

"Yes. I...guess I just miss my mother."

"I understand. But...there's something I need to tell you, before they get here." Jeremy sounded nervous. I stopped walking, it wasn't like him to be nervous.

"Okay, what is it?" Jeremy didn't answer right off, he looked as if he was about to tell me my dog died.

"Jeremy come on. We're going to get married soon. We can't keep secrets, you can tell me anything and I know I can tell you anything." I took his hand in mine and gave him an encouraging smile.

With a sigh Jeremy asked "You remember that day when Matt hit you?"

"Yes."

"Okay you know when you asked me, later on, where I had been, and I told you 'I had to take care of something'."

"And 'I hate not being able to tell you what that is but it's safer for you that way'." I finished for him, about ready to scream, because he wouldn't get to the point.

Jeremy sighed again and made sure not to look me in the eye. "At the time I thought it was safe for you not to know what I was doing but now...I have no choice but to tell you." I sighed myself, becoming irritated with him.

"Jeremy just spit it out!"

"I was talking to Alison."

"What?" I was lost.

"What I had to take care of, was your mother. She followed us from Italy, and came here. She wanted to see you." Was I hearing him right? Surely I wasn't. Jeremy went on "Alison...has come by a few times but I never let her see you."

I stared at him, trying to make understand his words.

"So your telling me, my mother as come here and you didn't tell me?"

Jeremy nodded.

Before I could stop myself or before I even realized what I was doing, my hand shot up and slapped Jeremy. Not a playful slap or a gentle slap. It was a full fledged slap.

"I suppose I deserved that." He muttered touching his cheek, if he were human there would have been a red mark on his face.

"Your sure as hale right you deserved that!" I yelled.

I was about to tell him off when I stopped myself. I knew I'd say something I'd regret later so I kept my mouth shut. I glared at him a moment then forced myself to go back inside the house. I heard him behind me when I got to the door, I made sure I slammed it in his face. I got a lot of puzzled and questioning looks from my family but didn't say anything. I just walked past them and up to the room I'd be sleeping in alone tonight. I slammed that door and locked it.

"Mom?" Karen called from the other side of the door ten minutes after I came in.

"Karen, I'm not in the mood to talk. You can pass that on to the others too." I told her, not opening the door.

I really was wanting to talk, but not to my children. My head was right years ago, I am to young to have children. I heard a gasp on the other side of the door and realized Karen was listening to my thoughts.

"Can't I have any privacy?! Why must someone always be in my head!" I wasn't yelling but getting pretty darn well close to it.

"Sorry." Karen said, then walked away from the door.

I was 18, had three kids, was a ghost and a shape-shifter, then I was about to get married. What kind of life was this for a 18 year old?

**Bella**.

Her name just popped in to my head. She had been the same age I was now when she got married, had Nessie and became a vampire. Our life's weren't that different, both confused and in love.

**Love.**

Love was what started all this, next to... Suddenly my mind went back to the accident, the accident that started this whole mess.

**Memory**

"Jeez, Jeremy slow down!" I exclaimed seeing he was going 120 miles an hour.

"Do you see any other cars around?" He asked looking around. I did the same, and saw nothing.

"No but--."

"See? Why slow down when there's no other cars around?"

"Because it's safe!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You worry to much, babe."

"Do not."

"Yeah right." He muttered under his breath. I hit his shoulder. Jeremy turned his face to me.

"Why do you always do that?"

"What? Hit you?"

"Yes."

"I only do it when I don't have a comeback to something you say."

"So you just---."

I cut him off by yelling. "Look out!"

Jeremy jerked his head back to the road. He saw the on coming car, just a few feet in front of us. He turned the wheel to the side but turned it to much. Jeremy lost control of the car. At the exact same moment we noticed we were headed right for the cliff edge.

I just knew I was going to die but I didn't care. I had him with me and nothing else mattered. I had my Jeremy and was happy to be spending the last moments of my life with him. I loved him and knew he felt the same way about me. I didn't even have think about screaming as we went over the cliff. I looked and Jeremy and he looked at me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I leaned over and kissed him right before the car hit ground. The car rolled over a couple of times but after that I don't remember anything else. I had hit me head on the dashboard and the hit was so hard it knocked me out.

**Memory Over**

Wait...Jeremy was looking at me, that's way he didn't see the car. We went off the cliff, because of me. Jeremy became a vampire, he left me,my mother was turned in to a vampire and had to work with the Volturi. All that was my fault. And so was Karen being attacked by Adrian, well Adrian being in my children's life's altogether, Jeremy's hard life was all my fault. Everything bad that had happened since the accident was...my fault. I had ruined more life's then anyone should be able to do. How can one person do so much damage to so many people?

I looked down at the ring Jeremy had purposed to me with. How could I marry him? After all that I put him though...it just wasn't right. Should I really marry Jeremy? Truthfully I didn't think I deserved him. Yes I loved him and he loved me but were we meant to get married. I almost died, maybe that was a sign that we weren't suppose to get married. Maybe all that's happen was to prove Jeremy and I weren't meant to be.

"That's absurd and you know it!" Jeremy suddenly shouted from outside the bedroom door.

I jumped up and jerked open the door. "Why are you in my head, yet again?" I asked angrily, couldn't I think with out the whole world knowing what I was thinking?

"You locked me out, how else was I suppose to know what you were thinking?"

"Your not suppose to! My thoughts are mine and your thoughts are yours!" My voice raising.

"I can't trust you alone with your thoughts! The last time I did, you left me!" Jeremy yelled right in my face, he was just as mad as I was.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm going to leave again?"

"I don't know what your going to do anymore, Mel. You've changed so much I feel as if I don't know you half the time!"

"And that's my fault?!"

"Yes! Who's else's would it be?"

"Um, let me see...oh yeah, Adrian's!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You can't keep blaming Adrian for everything!"

"I'm not!"

"The heck you are!" We had gained the attention of most of the family, by now. I noticed Karen and David throwing worried glances at each other.

"Can't you take some responsibility, and own up to your mistakes?" Jeremy asked, I don't think he even noticed the others were around.

"I have and I do!"

"No you don't! It's always someone else's fault and never yours! You like to blame your problems on others!"

"I thought you were listening to my thoughts?"

"I was!"

"Then you should know that I blame myself for you dieing!" His hard angry expression soften when I said that. "I blame myself for everything that's happened since the accident!"

Jeremy didn't say anything at first when he finally did speck it was in a quite voice. "I didn't hear that part."

"Well maybe if your going to listen to my thoughts then you should listen to them all before you jump to conclusions! And you know what I'm thinking now?!" I asked, then pulled the green stoned ring from my finger.

"I'm thinking, I made a mistake when I said yes!" I shouted and throw the ring on the floor.

I pushed him out of the door frame then slammed the door as hard as I could, right in his face for the second time that day.

**A.N: Review Please!**


	33. Now you see me

**A.N: Hey people! Sorry I was gone so long, I would have made this chapter longer but I figured I'd made you all wait to long. Alright...after you read review please! :)**

**MPOV**

Men. Who needs them. Women can take care of themselves, why do we need ignorant men in our lives?

I sighed. I was completely lying to myself and I knew it.

I loved Jeremy, I couldn't live with out him. If you love him so much why did you get so worked up? I asked myself. I didn't know...what I did know was that I was mad.

Mad because he didn't tell me about my mom. Mad because he was always in my head. Mad...at myself. All night I stayed up playing the day in my head over and over. Why had I slapped him? That was just stupid. No...what was really stupid was when I thought the ring down. Well...I guess I had a right. He had lied to me. Yes, I had lied to him but...did that his lying better? I don't think so. By the morning I was even more mad at him then I had been the night before. When I got out of bed that morning though...I felt like crying. I refused to cry. I wasn't going to waste tears over him.

I slipped in to simple jeans and a green t-shirt. I put my flip-flops on as I went down the stairs.

"Sleep well?" I heard someone ask as I walked in the kitchen.

I glanced over to the table, and saw Jillian setting the table. "Just fine." I said walking over to help her.

After just a few moment's of silence Jillian asked a question I should have seen coming. "Are you and Dad really not going to get married?"

"Not as of now."

"Why exactly?"

I started to answer but stopped.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I was just asking." Jillian said when she saw I wasn't going to answer. Right as we placed the last dish of breakfast on the table, the room started to fill. It was like these wolfs knew just when breakfast was ready but they were never here to help set the table or make the food. They just ate it.

"Morning Mom." David said kissing me on the cheek as he in and took his seat next to Leah.

"Morning."

All though the first half of breakfast, everyone at the table glanced at me several times. I tried to act as if I didn't see them. Everyone at the table was talking about one thing or another. I was listening to Karen tell Leah about this dress she saw the other day, when Jeremy walked in. I pretended he wasn't even in the room.

"Can I talk to you?"

I just kept on eating, still acting like he wasn't there.

He sighed frustrated. "Please, can we talk?"

"Can't you see I'm eating?" I answered his question with a question. The room seemed to fall quite, all eyes on me and Jeremy.

"Melissa stop being difficult and talk to me."

"I'm the difficult one? Ha!" There was an edge to my words I couldn't exactly explain.

"Fine." Jeremy said and staked out of the kitchen.

When I finished breakfast I was going to go for a walk. When I went out the front door, I saw a very scary sight. Six black cloaked people were walking up the driveway.

Backed up in to the house. "Their here!" I called.

"The Volturi?" Carley asked coming out of the kitchen, Jim by her side. I nodded.

"Let's get this over with." Edward said as he and Bella started for the door. Nessie and Jake were close behind. Carlisle and Esme followed with Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice behind them.

"Let's go meet these Volturi people." Jim took Carley's hand and lead her out the door.

"What are you waiting for, Mom?" David asked as he and Leah headed for the door, Karen, Seth and Jillian after them.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh." He said before going out the door.

"Dad's upstairs." Jillian told me as she to went out the door.

My children knew me all to well. I wasn't about to take one step out that door with out Jeremy. I turned to go up the stairs but he was already coming down. He didn't say anything and neither did I. We were still mad at one another but that didn't mean we didn't love each other. We were the last to walk out the door.

"Ah, there she is." I instantly fixed a glare on Aro.

Aro studied me and frowned. "Melissa, I am very disappointed." _Like I care! _"I gave you a month, and you disappear for a year. And I see after all this time your still not a vampire." _Really? I had no idea I wasn't a vampire. Thanks for pointing that out._ "Would you mind telling me, why?" _Heck yes!_

"No." I stepped forward.

Aro was staring dead at me waiting for me to explain, with words. But I had a different way of explaining, I was going to show him.

"Now you see me..." I smiled at Aro. "Now you don't." Then went invisible to the non-ghost seeing eye.

"What...." Aro was pretty much speechless, just wait until I reappeared.

I walked over behind him and the other five vampires that were with him. I made my self visible to all and smiled.

"That's why." I stated, knowing I had caught them all by surprise.

Aro and the others jerked around, eyes wide. When they turned around the black hoods fell off.

My own eyes grow when I saw her...**my mother**.

**A.N: Review Please!**


	34. Aw, motherly love

**MPOV**

My breath seemed to catch in my throat as I stared at her. She looked just as she had the last time I saw her. Her brown-black hair was flowing carelessly just a little over her shoulders. Alison wore a black dress just as she had before but this one wasn't as long, it only went to her knees. Her skin was pale like all the other vampires but her eyes...I hated them. They were still that blood red, crimson color...she still drank from helpless humans. At first she looked surprise because of my little disappearing act but then...she got this look on her face, only for a moment, it was like, she was sad. Like she longed for something...or someone. Was that someone me? Did she miss me? Just as fast as the look came in went away, she pale, flawless face became unreadable again. My heart sank.

"What was that? How did you do that?" Aro asked narrowing his eyes, in suspicion.

"I'm a ghost."

"Ghost?" Aro was confused. It was about time the tables were turned. He was probably just as shock to hear about ghost as I had been to hear about vampires and werewolf's.

"Yes ghost. I died when I had my children and at the time I was...involved with a ghost. He turned me." I glanced at Jeremy when I said the word 'involved' but quickly looked away.

"Children?" He turned back to the family, who were still standing on the porch, just watching. Aro nodded seeing how much Karen, David and Jillian looked like and me and there father. "So these are yours." _Wow, like I didn't already know that._

No one spoke at first then Aro sighed. "Being a ghost still doesn't stop you from becoming a vampire." What was with him? Was the vampire race that low, that he **had** to have me?

I rolled my eyes, without thinking much about it. "I really can't be a vampire."

"And why is that?"

"See I'm a shape-shifter or werewolf, whatever. But I can't control when I change and what not."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Well duh! Why would I tell you that I was a shape-shifter, if I didn't want you to believe it?" My anger was getting the best of me but right now I could careless. I saw Jeremy shooting me warning looks that said "Watch it." But I acted as if I didn't see them.

"You've changed...some not much, since we last met." Aro pointed out.

"Really? I had no idea. I thought I was the same, who knew I had changed?" I said in a fake shocked voice.

I could tell I was getting to Aro. This is what he needs, someone to challenge him not just to bow down to him. I realized that's what they all needed. The Volutri needed someone to stand up to them, to give them a run for there money. If I played my cards right I could be the one to do that. Now that I thought about I noticed something else. The werewolf's, the Cullen's, a few other vampire covens, and the ghost world...we could take over The Volutri! All we had to do was--

"Melissa!" Jeremy, Edward, Karen, and Alice all shouted at me, pulling me from my thoughts. When I looked at them, they were glaring hard at me.

_What? It was just a thought._ I told them mentally, poor Alice was the only one who couldn't hear me out of the four.

Aro looked at me then everyone on the porch then back to me. "Is there something I'm missing here?"

"No." Edward, Alice, Jeremy, Karen and I all muttered in union. Aro didn't look to convinced.

For the next hour or so, I spent my time telling Aro, my mother and the other four vampire's about all that had gone on. I told them about Adrian, the kids, even Jeremy and I's recent engagement.

"I see no ring on your finger." Stated Aro, sounding like he had caught me in a lie.

I shot a quick glare at Jeremy. "We had a...disagreement, you could call it. The wedding is off, as of now."

"I knew you'd marry him someday...I couldn't and still can't see why." My mother commented, more to herself then to me. She hadn't said a single thing since she got here and not when she did speak she had to say this. _Way to show some motherly love,_ _Mom._

"Who I marry is none of your concern, anymore." I told her.

She glared at me. "I am still your mother."

I shook my head. "You stopped being my mother when you became one of them."

"How dare you!"

"How dare I? Your the one who thought I was your snack!" I snapped.

"You should have been." Alison said coldly.

I froze. Had she really just said that? Did she mean it?

"Are we done here? Clearly she can't become one of us, if she really is a shape-shifter. Can't we just go now?" Alison asked Aro, respect filled her voice. I don't think my eyes had even grown as big as they did when I saw what I did next. **Aro leaned over and kissed my mother!**

"All in good time, my love." He whispered, she nodded and grow quite again.

"Alison is right, if you are a shape-shifter then you can't be a vampire. Whenever you decide to leave the Cullen's your welcome to join us, Melissa. Your children too." Aro stood as he spoke. His followers, which included my mother, stood with him. He turned to face the Cullen's. "Edward, Alice you know you are always welcome to join us, which you seem so against doing. We will go now, but we will be checking in soon. To see if this shape-shifter tale is the truth. Good-bye." With that Aro, Alison and the other four walked out the door.

_Took them long enough..Jeez._

**A.N: Review Please!~ Pretty please with _-insert someone you like-_ on top!**


	35. The Queen of England I mean Italy

**A.N: Help me! I'm being annoyed by my cousin! The worse part is, I have to live with him! There's no getting away from the annoyance! Ahh!**

**MPOV**

"Mel...you alright?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine, either though my own mother just said she should have killed me when she had the chance." I answered with a sad but sarcastic note in my voice.

No one spoke at first then Jeremy walked over to me. "Can we talk now?"

I rolled my eyes but got up. Might as well. We walk outside to the front porch.

"Alright what is it?" I asked leaning against the reeling. Jeremy stared at me. He did nothing else just stared. "I thought we were going to talk." I said giving him a confused look.

He sighed. "I'm sorry." Jeremy finally told me. I bit my lip, I hadn't expected that. I was thinking more along the lines of yelling. "I shouldn't have lied to you...or yelled at you. Melissa you had and still have every right not to marry me." I looked at the ground. He thought when I throw the ring down, that I meant I didn't want to marry him. I did, I always had.

"Jeremy....why are you apologizing? I'm the one who over reacted and I slapped you. That was totally wrong. If anyone should be saying their sorry it's me. And I am...sorry." We were silent of what felt like years. He still didn't say anything as he took my face in his hand and pulled my face up so that we were looking in each others eyes. We kissed, of course.

"Let's skip everything else and just forget this fight, okay?" Jeremy said, a smile on his face.

I smiled to. "Fine with me."

"Yes!" We heard someone shout in side the house. It sounded like Jillian. Jeremy took my hand and we walked back in the house.

"What was with the 'yes'?" I wondered.

Karen shook her head, but had a smile across her face. "Jillian's excited because she can start working on your dress again. She had put it on hold when you two were fighting."

"She needs to work fast." Alice said from the living room.

"And why is that?" I asked, knowing the answer. Alice already had own wedding date picked out. I could tell by the look on her face.

"Your getting married in two weeks." Two weeks? Wow. That's sooner then I thought.

"Two weeks?!" Jillian yelled, surprised. "If that's true, you better get up here and help me!" Alice laughed a little then went up the stairs. This was going to be a long two weeks.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

I had no idea planning a wedding was going to be this easy. But then again with Alice, Jillian, and Esme around, what event would be hard? Jillian was almost done with my dress, which I still couldn't see. Alice was always on the phone talking to one person or another. The living room was pretty much off limits because Esme was redecorating. The only thing Jeremy and I had to do was check over the guest list. Sadly that only only took about twenty minutes.

"What about invatations?" I wondered trying to think of something to do.

"No, Seth and I have that covered." Karen told me as she walked in to the kitchen. "Done with this?" She asked picking up the guest list. I nodded. Karen smiled and picked it up. "Maybe you two could take a walk or something. Spend sometime alone." Karen offered as she left the room.

We took her up on that.

The weather was nice and warm. There was a slight breeze as we walk down a path in the woods next to the Cullen house. I glance down at my hand, it was holding tightly to Jeremy's. I smiled when I realized his sparkling.

"Odd isn't it?" Jeremy asked stopping.

"What?"

"Our hands. Mine sparkle and yours don't."

"Your whole body sparkles." I said with a laugh. He didn't think it was the least bit funny.

"So what if you sparkle and I don't." I sighed.

There has to be a way to cheer him up. Jeremy was about to start walking when I grabbed his other hand. He looked at me confused. I didn't say anything, just smiled. After a moment we started kissing. His hands left go of mine and ran though my hair. Not to long after we found ourselves on the grass. Jeremy was smiling now too, as he pulled away from my lips.

"We should wait until the honeymoon."

I rolled my eyes. "And why is that?"

"Everyone would kill us if you were...with child at the wedding." Yes he was right about that.

I sighed and nodded. "Your right and I don't like the idea of dieing again."

"How many times has it been now? Twice?"

"Nope. Once when I had the kids, again when Adrian attacked me and...when you left me." It was still hard for me to talk about when Jeremy left me.

Jeremy kissed me again then helped me up. We walked back to the house not saying anything. It took longer then it should have because we kept stopping to kiss.

We made a mistake and walked though the front door instead of the back. "No! Out, out, out!" Esme said loudly, not yelling but almost. Jeremy and I walked backwards as fast as we could.

"Wow, you would think their waiting for the Queen of England to show up." I muttered.

"More like the Queen of Italy." Jeremy said. _Queen of Italy?_

"What are you--oh." I turned around and saw none other then my mother. She was leaning against a tree, looking like she belonged here. When she noticed we had seen her, she started walking towards the porch.

"Mind if I talk to my daughter alone? Or am I still not allowed to see her?"

"It's up to her now." Jeremy didn't sound to happy.

They both looked at me. How bad could it be? I mean she is my mother, I can't not talk to her. For a moment I had the urge to call Alice for advise but decided against it.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to talk." Jeremy still didn't sound or look to happy but he left us anyway. When he was around the other side of the house before I said anything.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

**A.N: Anger! Cousin's are so much trouble! Review please!**


	36. My Melissa

******A.N: Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it! REVIEW! (Pretty please with...-insert someone you like of the opposite sex-!)**

******JPOV (Jillian's point of view)**

They were getting married! I couldn't wait until the wedding. Mom's dress was going to look so good on her. But I had to have it finished, which wasn't much of a problem with Aunt Alice around.

"Jillian! Can you come here a moment?" Esme called, probably wanting to get my opinion on something she had done to the living room.

"Coming!" I called back. I was in the process of sewing beads on to the veil.

After setting that aside I headed for the living room. "Yeah?"

"Do you like it?" Esme was glowing with excitement.

"Like it? I love it!" I said looking the room over. Oh yeah this wedding would be perfect.

**MPOV (Back to Mel's point of view)**

I couldn't believe the words I had just heard my mother say. They were more shocking then the things she had said to me when Aro was here. Never had my mother told me anything like this before.

"Um...could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right." Really I didn't think I had heard her correctly.

Alison sighed. "You heard me right. I said...I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what exactly?"

"For...everything. I've been the worse mother, when I should have been trying to be the best. I'm surprised you don't hate me with all of your heart and soul. I wouldn't blame you if you did." Alison's voice was filled with sadness.

I believe if she weren't a vampire, she would have been crying. Never had I seen my mother cry, not even when Dad left. I didn't really know what to say or do. How did I react to something like this? This wasn't the mother I had grown up to know. The Alison didn't say sorry, to anyone. She was always right,as far she she was concerned. Never wrong, always right. That was my mother, not this women standing before me, saying she was sorry.

"Mom...I don't hate you. I never did. And...you weren't that bad of a mother." I told her, sadness also in my voice.

Alison looked up, smiling a slight bit. "So...does this mean I can come to the wedding?"

"You want to come?" I thought she didn't like Jeremy. She didn't back before she was a vampire.

When Jeremy and I started dating, Alison didn't like it at all. At first she was always doing things to try and keep us apart. But of curse that plan failed. Alison rolled her red eyes, that would take sometime to get use to, the red eyes. Maybe if we spent enough time together then I could get her to stop drinking from humans...it could happen.

"Yes, I want to come. Why wouldn't I want to be at my daughters wedding?"

I smiled. "I don't know I always thought you didn't like Jeremy. Of course you can come, you are my mother. And...I want you there." I really did want her there. What girl didn't want their mother at their wedding?

Alison smiled back. I thought I was going to faint when she hugged me. What was this, new side to my Mom? It was certainly not a side she had ever shown me. As I was hugging her back, I caught a sent in the air that was familiar but yet it wasn't. I had smelled it before but not often. _What was it?_ I wondered.

I got my answer soon after the thought.

_Vampire._

**JPOV (Jeremy's point of view)**

_What was it?_Melissa's thoughts flowed from her mind to mine. I knew she'd be mad if she knew I was reading her mind, but I had to know what was going on. I didn't trust Alison one single bit. She was up to something and she was working hard to keep her plans from her mind. Melissa had no idea, she was falling for her tricks. I considered stepping in and getting Alison away from Mel, like I had before. But I couldn't do that to her. She wanted to have a good mother so bad. Alison had never been a good mother or wanted to be. Why the sudden change? Alison was up to something, I just couldn't place my finger on what that something was.

I smelled the air. And gasped.

Vampire scent was in the air. And it wasn't coming from anyone in the Cullen family.

It was an enemy. It was someone from the Volturi, someone besides Alison. Why were they here? I scaned the minds of the Cullen's but they didn't seem to notice the smell. Not even the wolfs noticed it.

I looked out my bedroom window and thought I might have a heart-attack. "Melissa!" I shouted and ran as fast as I could down the stairs.

It was to late. By the time I was outside, I was to late. To late, to save her. To help her.

She was **gone.**

And _**they**_ had **took** to her.

They had my _love_, my _life_, my _**Melissa**_.


	37. Taking action or planning?

**A.N: Leah's point of view is in this chapter, I'm not sure why I put it in but I did. Review!**

**KPOV (Karen's point of view)**

Was I seeing this right? No, my eyes had to be playing tricks on me.

"What are they doing here?" Seth whispered just as confused as I was.

"I have no idea but something tells me it's not good." We were staring at about six Volutri members. Seven if you in clued Alison who was now...hugging Mom. Hugging? Since when was there relationship that good?

Suddenly the six unknown members started attacking Mom. They didn't seem to be hurting her but they were restraining her. Using there vampire speed they tied Mom's hands and feet up. Why doesn't she scream? Call for help? I was about to step in but Seth grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing? We have to help her."

Seth shook his head. "No, we'll help more if we stay out of there way. Look." I looked back to where Mom had been but she was gone now, so were the Volutri members. I saw them running though the trees, opposite from where Seth and I were. "We should follow them, find out where their taking her. Then help."

"Melissa!" I heard Dad yell then saw him run outside. Seth pushed me forward.

"What are you--?" I stopped when I read his thoughts. "No! Your not going alone. I'm coming with you." I protested.

He was going to follow them in wolf form while I stayed here. I couldn't let him go alone.

"You have to. I'll follow them, while you get the Cullen's together. Come up with a plan or something. I'll be fine. Vampires are more scared of wolfs then we are of them." A smirk crossed Seth's face when he said the last part.

Seth kissed me then started running. Mid-step he transformed in to a sandy looking wolf. And just like that he was gone.

**DPOV (David's point of view)**

Leah, Jake, Nessie and I were down at First beach getting away from the wedding planners. The wedding was still a week away but Alice and Esme were acting as if it were tomorrow.

"Where's that sister of yours?" Jacob asked as we all walked along the edge of the water. "I thought her and Seth were on there way down." Karen had said that when we passed them in the trees, that was twenty minutes ago.

"Well you two are the ones who read minds when wolfs, you found out." Nessie beat me to the words. I smiled and nodded in agreement. Leah and Jake rolled there eyes.

"Why are you the ones to do everything around here?" Leah wondered.

"Because you love us." I answered giving Leah a kiss.

"So true." Jake commented, before walking off towards the woods. Leah followed close behind.

**LPOV (Leah's point of view)**

Jake and I went different ways when we reached the trees. Yes he had seen parts I would rather him not have seen of me but I made sure he didn't when I could. After slipping off my tank top and shorts, I changed in my wolf form.

_I hope Karen listens to me._ I heard Seth think, so he was in wolf form.

_Little brother where you at?_ I asked.

_Seth what happened to you and Karen?_ Jake had joined us.

_Leah? Jake? Your with Nessie and David right?_

_Well duh, we've been waiting on you. _

_Look you all need to get back to the Cullen house._ Seth sounded...worried.

_Seth, what's wrong?_ Jacob and I both asked together.

_Melissa's been taken by the Volutri, I'm following them--_

_By your self?!_ What was he thinking?

_Yes, by myself. I'm a big boy Leah. _

_I know that but...how many are there?_

_Seven._

_What?!_ Jacob and I both yelled.

_Calm down you two sound like my parents._

_Mom's going to be more mad then we are when she finds out!_

_Don't bring Mom in to this._

_What about Charlie? Can we bring him in to this?_

_Not him either! Look just make sure you get back to the Cullen house, and fast. _

_Jacob, you take them back to the house I'm following Seth._

_No! Leah stay with---_

_I'm coming weather you like it or not._

_Fine._

_Just be careful and watch what your doing._ Jacob warned before changing back to human form.

I on the other hand had started running after Seth when he said the word "Seven".

**JPOV (Jillian's point of view)**

There was no possible this could be happening. I had to have heard Karen wrong. The Volutri had not taken Mom. I mean they had no reason to. The wedding was in a week, things can't be going wrong.

"What are we going to do?" David asked.

David, Jacob and Nessie had returned not long before Karen told me about Mom. Which I was still not fully believing.

"Go get her, what else?" Emmett answered. Rose put a hand on his shoulder.

"We need a plan." Edward said glancing at everyone. "We can't just attack them."

"Why not?" I asked. All eyes were on me now. "They attacked Mom, why can't we do the same to them?"

"She has a point." Emmett, always being the one to fight, right off.

"Do you realize who we're dealing with? This is the Volutri, not some random coven. These people run the vampire world, we have to be careful." Carlisle, trying to be logical.

"Freak being careful, I say we go and get her. No plan just action. Who's with me?" I held up my hand.

Emmett didn't even hesitate, his was right up with me. Rose hit him in the head.

"Are you crazy?" She hissed.

"No, I'm with Jillian. I'm ready for some action."

I looked around at the others. I was just slightly surprised when Jasper's hand went up. I believe Alice started to put hers up but after a glance at Edward she kept it down. Karen and David looked at each other for a moment then their hands went up.

"Add two more hands for Seth and Leah." I stated.

Karen shook her head. "Not Seth, he's all about planing."

"And Leah?"

"Action." David answered.

"So that gives us...six." We were out numbered.

"Seven." My eyes grow when I saw sweet little peace keeping, Esme's hand go up.

"Eight." Bella too? I figured she'd be the one wanting to make a plan. Edward didn't look to happy about her decide but he kept quiet.

"Nine." Jacob, of course he was all about the action.

"Ten." Nessie was probably just going along with Jacob but the more the better.

"Okay now if your for making a plan." Carlisle said raising his hand, while the others put theirs down.

Edward was first to have his hand up. Followed by Rose and Alice. They only had five!

"Jeremy? What about you?" Jasper asked.

I looked over at Dad. He hadn't said a thing since he came in. His normal happy face was now one of anger. Dad stared at nothing but yet everything at once, or more like he glared.

Karen smiled. "He's with us." Mind reading was annoying but yet helpful.

"So it's seatled." I said. "We take action and fight."


	38. Taking Action

**A.N: The chapter was going to be longer but I couldn't get Jeremy's point of view to sound right. I'll try and make sure the next chapter is long.**

**JPOV (Jillian's point view)**

This had gone beyond just saving Mom. This was so much more then that. The way I saw it was, the Volutri had ruled over vampires to long. It was time they had someone stand up to them. It was time, someone challenged them. That someone was us. They should have seen this coming. How long did they really think they could just go around killing innocent people and vampires? Whatever the answer, it had gone on for to long. It was time for a change. Someone else needed to be the ruler. Or...maybe the vampire world didn't need an ruler. What if no one rulered over them? Wonder how that would turn out? Who knows.

With the help of our mind readers, we found Seth and Leah pretty easy.

"What happened to only seven?" Karen exclaimed in a low whisper.

"There's about twenty now. Only because Melissa started putting up a fight." Seth told us as we all crouched in the trees.

"I see where Jillian gets her fight from now." Emmett muttered.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Can we go ahead and get this over with?" David said impatiently.

"When ever your ready." I said, talking to everyone not just David.

Where had this new side of me come from? I wasn't one to fight, I was more like Carlisle most of the time. Thinking things out. Guess not this time.

"Ready." Everyone said, maybe this wouldn't be as hard as I thought.

**KPOV (Karen's point of view)**

I suddenly felt as if I were in extreme pain. But only for a moment, I shielded myself before going after Jane. I wasn't going to kill her, I just had to figure out a way to keep her down. I had her on the ground when I felt someone jump on me from behind. Alec. Coming to protect his sister. Alec wasn't even on me two seconds before my own protector came to help. Seth was in wolf form, so going with his wolf instincts, he ripped Alec's head off. Jane exploded. But she didn't last long either. Her head less body was next to her brothers in seconds. Two down.

**DPOV ****(David's point of view)**

I saw Seth take the heads off Jane and Alec. I thought we weren't going to kill them? To late now. One Alison called Felix was fight me. He had no power so he was fairly easy to fight. The problem I was having was (the same one I figured Karen was having to), I didn't want to kill him. I knew that was the only way I was going to keep him down though. I couldn't do that. Apparently Leah could though. She had ripped the head off three vampires already now she was progressing on Felix, protecting me. Felix didn't see Leah coming up behind him but I did. He got in a few good hits before she beheaded him. This was so easy! With the wolfs around, we had nothing to worry about.

**JPOV (Jillian's point of view)**

"Jillian watch out!" I heard Karen yell.

I whirled around to see what she was yelling about. My eyes met a boys eyes, **blood red**. He was one of..._them_. He didn't seem to move towards me or move at all. We just stood there staring at one another. I blocked out the whole world, but him. His sandy-blond colored hair went to his shoulders. He looked gorgeous, and that wasn't because he was a vampire. That was just the way he looked. He seemed to be studying me just as I was him. A smile crossed his perfect face showing off straight white teeth. His lips were full and if he were human I figure they'd have a slight pinkness to them. I found myself smiling back.

Both our smiles vanished when I felt someone grab me by my shoulder. The person spun me around. **Alison**. She had a wicked evil smile on her pale face.

"Let me warn you,death isn't so pleasant." Her voice was as scary as her red eyes, they both held nothing but evil. She was perfect for Aro.

Before Alison could do anything to me she was screaming. Her grip got looser but she didn't let go.

"Stop it!" Alison screamed glaring behind me.

"Let her go." A deep, magical voice order behind me. Was that the guy, I was just looking at? And was that an accent in his voice? I think so. Alison glanced at me then back at him.

Finally she let me go pushing me to the ground. "There now stop!"

What was he doing to her? I looked up and the boy was smiling again. His eyes were fixed on Alison only for another moment, then they were on me. I froze thinking he was going to hurt me. He seemed to scene my fear. He held out his white hand to me his eyes though they were red, looked gentle.

"The names Zander." He told me as he helped me up.

"Jillian." He smiled but I didn't know why. I didn't have time to find out before I had to deal with Alison.

"Do you people have a death wish? We out number you." She told me gesturing around.

"We have wolfs on our side, though. By now we probably out number you."

Alison glanced around her then fixed a glare on me. "I don't care. We still have Melissa and there's nothing you can do about it."

"What do you people want with my mom anyway?" I asked, glaring right back.

"Wait, Melissa's your mother?" Zander asked before Alison could give me some lame excuse as to why they had Mom. I glanced at him but knew I shouldn't have. I had to watch Alison.

"Yes. And she," I flung my hand at Alison carelessly. "is her mother."

Zander just nodded


	39. Just in time

**_a.n: Yet another chapter! Enjoy!_**

**MPOV (Melissa's point of view)**

I was completely shocked. She had been lying to me? Why hadn't I noticed it? I can't believe I thought Alison meant what she was saying. I suppose some part down deep in me, knew she was lying. But a bigger part of me wanted so bad for her to be telling the truth.

"You'll love being a vampire." Jane assured me as she carried me though the forest. Aro was here too, should have known.

"Vampire life was meant for you Melissa." My mother, no, Alison told me. I wasn't going to refer to her as a mother anymore, much less _my _mother. She didn't deserve the title, she didn't, never will.

I let them take me in to the forest, I let them talk trash about my family. I was just waiting, listening. Sooner or later someone would slip up and I'd figure out there plan. I didn't have to wait long.

"Do you really think there all going to come?" Alison asked Jane.

"Of course, you don't know these people like we do. For centuries now we've had to put up with the Cullen's." Jane started but her brother, Alec, finished. "I think it's about time we got rid of these trouble makers. Melissa was the perfect person. She has no power, but she does have family. She was the perfect way to lead the Cullen's right in to our little trap."

"And I believe she'll make a great vampire." Aro added, smiling.

I made sure to keep an eye out for my family. I didn't want them to get hurt.

"When are we taking her back to the house?" Jane asked.

Aro shook his head. "Everyone is staying here. I am taking Melissa back to the house."

Jane glared at him. "You said I was---."

Aro interrupted her. "I don't care what I said before. I'm saying this now, I'm taking her alone." Jane didn't say anything more, just glared.

I figured it was time for me to start putting up a fight.

"I'm going no where with you!" I yelled.

Aro turned and smiled at me sweetly. "Child, please don't be difficult."

"I'm not being difficult just defiant."

Aro shook his head. "The more of a fight you put up, the more people I will have fight and hurt your loved ones." He threatened.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" I screamed at him, thinking of my children. I didn't want them to get hurt because of me, nor did I want any of the Cullen's hurt.

"Zander! You and your guys are fighting now!" Aro called over to a section of trees. With in seconds at least six other Volutri members appeared. He had others waiting? Fine, he wins, for now. I couldn't risk anyone getting hurt because of my stubbornness.

"Okay I hear them coming. It's time to go." Aro stated looking in to the forest.

Alison, Jane, and Alec released me. They handed me over to Aro.

"Remember, no fighting." He whispered.

I answered him with a death glare with just made him smile. Once again I put up no fight as Aro and I ran back to the Cullen house. No one was around, great. I waited until we were inside before I made my move. As Aro was closing the door, I jerked my arm from his grip. Running would have been stupid, seeing how he was a vampire so I tried fighting. That was a mistake.

This guy was like a brick! Kicking him just made my foot throb. Some how while trying to stay out of his grip I got the ropes that tied my hands together undone. Still didn't help me. Punching him just about broke my hand! After that I gave up.

"Do you really know that little about vampires?" Aro wondered, as he tied my hands back together.

"I know a lot about vampires, just not how to fight them." He found this funny.

I must have sat there on that couch for hours. But a glance at the clock told me it had only been fifteen minutes.

"I hear some one, coming. Hopefully it's Jeremy." Aro spoke standing up from his seat next to me.

"Don't you hurt him!" I didn't care what he did to me but I didn't want Jeremy hurt.

Aro smiled. "What happens, is all up to you and Jeremy." Aro started to walk towards the kitchen, I watched him walk gracefully to the doorway.

I blinked and he was in front of me. I jumped ten feet in the air. Aro didn't speak, all he did was stare in to my eyes. As if he was searching for something in them. I felt as if he could see clear to my soul. I had the sudden urge to kiss him. _What the hale?!_

Aro moved his eyes from mine to my neck. Running a hand though my hair, he leaned down to my neck. I felt nothing, just his breath on my neck. Suddenly I could feel his teeth on my neck. I just knew he was going to bite me right then. But he didn't. He was just making sure I knew he was serious about changing me, in to...someone like him.

When Jeremy came in the door, Aro had already gone in to the kitchen. I hated to admit this to myself, but I was scared. That was a rare thing for me. But who could blame me? I mean there was this blood crazy, over controlling, vampire wanting to change me. I had the right to be scared.

"Glad to have you join us Jeremy." Aro's voice said from the kitchen, Jeremy didn't seem to realize that. "You got here just in time." Sadly I knew just what he was talking about.

**JPOV (Jeremy's point of view)**

I stood back and watched my family fight. They didn't need my help with the wolves around. Besides I wasn't looking to fight anyone but Alison or Aro. They were the ones behind this plan to take Melissa, so only they were worth fighting. I scanned the place and only saw Alison. I would have went over and had a few "words" with her but I had something bigger to worry about. Melissa wasn't here.

Where was she then?

It only took reading two minds to find that out.

_How could I be so stupid! Of course she wasn't here! This was a distraction! _I yelled at myself as I ran back towards the Cullen house.

With all these mind readers, how had we missed this?

When I reached the house I got a big surprise. Melissa was there in the living room. At just a glance she would have looked fine but when you actually looked at her, she looked scared. That wasn't normal for Melissa, she was hardly scared of anything.

"Glad to have you join us Jeremy." Aro's voice said from somewhere, but I couldn't quite point out where. "You got here just in time." Just in time for what?

**_a.n.: Review please! Okay bad news guys, the story is nearing a close. I really think I should have ended it back when Jeremy asked Melissa to marry him. I had planned on them having a great wedding and ending the story just after the wedding. Then writing like a second part or something. I guess at the time I just wasn't ready to end the story but now I am. I'm ready. Just a little heads up for you guys! Don't forget to review!_**


	40. She was the biggest mistake of my life

**a.n: Sorry it's so short, suddenly having a lot of trouble writing this story. Hopefully that want last long.**

**JPOV (Jeremy's point of view)**

I watched in horror as Aro bent over my Melissa. Why didn't I move? Why wasn't I helping her? Fear was the answer. I was scared he'd go through with it and bite her.

"What can you do to make me change my mind about biting her?" Aro asked.

I didn't know. From his thoughts, there wasn't anything. "Nothing."

Aro smiled. "Smart boy."

His teeth were lingering right above Melissa's neck. I was just waiting for the moment he bit her.

What would happen? I couldn't help but wonder. Back when she was dying from Adrian's attack, Carlisle had said she couldn't become a vampire. What's going to happen when he bites her?

Jeremy, please, do something! Melissa screamed in her mind at me.

God did I what to do something, I just couldn't. If I moved in anyway, that would just cause Aro to bite sooner. I eyes watched every move he made. I was just waiting for him to do it. The moment his teeth met her neck I'd be all over him. I couldn't do anything one moment sooner.

**KPOV (Karen's point of view)**

"Who are you?" I asked the good looking sandy haired boy who had attached himself to my sister.

"Zander." Jillian answered for him.

I didn't trust him, but apparently Jillian did. Why? He was a Volturi member. They couldn't be trusted, so neither could he.

"Are you people crazy?" Alison exclaimed coming up behind Jillian.

"No, that sounds more like you." Emmett commented. Alison ignored him.

"Don't you see what you've done? We are the rulers of the vampire world! You can't kill us! Do you have any idea how bad this is going to end for you all? And you did it all just for that girl!"

"That girl?" I said glaring at her. "That girl, is your daughter!"

Alison rolled her eyes. "No she was just a big mistake. Having a kid was the biggest mistake of my life." Was she serious?! What kind of mother was she?

I took a step to her. I also noticed Jillian and David had done the same.

"That's our mother." Jillian said though her teeth.

"Where do you get off saying our mother was a mistake?" David didn't sound too happy either.

"Why did you have her in the first place? If you didn't want her?" I wondered out loud, making sure I sounded calm.

"Her father wouldn't let me give her up for adoption." Alison answered. Her voice sounded like she was talking about a pet or something that she hadn't wanted.

I heard Jillian mutter some words our mother wouldn't have liked. David looked like he was about to use some colorful language himself.

"Just in time." I heard Aro's voice in my head. Well it was actually Dad's head but his thoughts came to me. Aro. He was the one person I hadn't seen here. Mom...she wasn't here either.

I looked further in to Dad's mind and found out something that should have been obvious. I found myself shouting a colorful word, when I realized what Alison was doing now. She was keeping us from going back to the house, where Aro's plan was going just like he wanted.

"Karen!" Seth sounded shocked at my new vocabulary word.

"She can't be changed you know." I told Alison, remembering what Carlisle had said that time Mom was dying.

Alison smiled slyly. "If she doesn't change then she'll die."

**a.n: Review!**


	41. I'm proud to be like my mother

**a.n: enjoy!**

**KPOV (Karen's point of view)**

"Your so lucky your my grandmother." I said though my teeth while giving her the coldest glare I could manage.

Alison just smiled. "I don't claim you children. Your Melissa's kids, makes you useless."

"I'll show you useless." I heard Leah mutter.

I smiled when Alison's face paled a little. "Scared?"

"Of course not."

"You might want to be." I turned away from her, and looked at Carlisle. "You use to be friends with Aro, right?"

"Yes." He answered looking a little confused.

"Good. Maybe you can stop him from biting Mom."

"Wrong. He's not going to." Alison, I was getting tired of her.

"We should get back to the house." Edward said.

Our eyes met. Something was wrong. I looked in to his mind and got my answer. We most defiantly needed to get back to the house.

**JPOV (Jeremy's point of view)**

The others were on there way back. Shot, that would mess things up. If they came back Aro would most defiantly bit Mel. I couldn't let that happen, but what could I do?

"Why are you doing this?" I asked Aro.

He shrugged. "Because I can."

I was about to ask him another question when I heard footsteps closer then the others. Zander...another Volutri member. Perfect, someone else to mess things up. I looked deep in to his mind and found he wasn't here to help Aro, but to help Melissa. Why would a Volutri member want to help Melissa? Jillian? He liked Jillian. Oh, he liked Jillian so he was helping save her mother. Even though his mind told me I could trust this Zander guy, I didn't.

Aro sighed. And gave me a smile. "I'm done waiting, time to do some biting."

Before I could even move his sharp teeth were deep in Melissa's throat. She screamed in pain. I stood there frozen watching as Aro drank from my soon to be wife.

After only a moment he jerked away, a disguised look on his face. "Ugh! She taste horrible!"

The back door suddenly flow open and Zander rushed in.

"Zander, want a taste?" Aro offered nodding to Melissa. Zander didn't move.

Aro shrugged. "Fine I'll toss her to the dogs. They life around here, right?"

It only took a few more screams from Melissa to break me from my frozen state. It felt as if a fire was growing in me as I stared at Aro. I could hear Melissa's pain full thoughts and screams. When he bit her...it didn't start to change her but start to kill her. I wasn't going to let my Melissa die because of this power hungry, self centered, murder. I lunged at him with everything I had. I was going to tear him limb from limb and watch him burn. I was going to be smiling as his pale disabled body burned. He was going to die just like my Melissa was going to die.

**JPOV (Jillian's point of view)**

When we ran in to the house, we saw a surprising sight. Dad was fight with Aro while Zander was taking Mom over to the couch. Mom was screaming as loud as her voice would let her.

"What did you do to her?!" I screamed at Zander.

He placed Mom gently on the couch and turned to me. "I didn't do anything! He did." Zander pointed to Aro. With in seconds David, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were helping Dad.

I felt bad about thinking bad of Zander but there were bigger problems here. Such as Mom, and what ever was wrong with her. "What do he do to her?" I asked Zander but Karen answered me. "He bit her." My blood ran cold. That means....she's going to die.

**JPOV (Jeremy's point of view)**

I saw the others come in but paid them no attention. All I paid attention to was Aro. That was until, I wasn't the only one ripping him apart. I didn't like the idea of getting help but there wasn't anything I could do. As long as I was the one to burn him to ash, I was fine. I felt myself smiling as I ripped Aro's head off.

_Someone should have done that long ago. _Edward thought ripping Aro's left arm off.

Once Aro was in pieces, everyone got quite. Edward grabbed a box of matches from the kitchen and brought them to me. "Here. You should do it."

"Of course I should." I said jerking the match's from his hand. As Jasper and Emmett carried Aro's body parts outside, I went over to Melissa. She had finally stopped screamed but her face held a look of horror. Her thoughts and her body language told me she was in pain. Our eyes met and my heart broke.

She was in some much pain and there was nothing I could do to help her. I hated to see her like this. I turned away from her quickly, I couldn't bare to look in to those pain fulled eyes any longer.

I light one match. I slowly placed it on one of Aro's arms. I was going to burn his body piece by piece. He was going to feel pain like Melissa was. The was going to suffer in his dieing, just like her. I had burned a arm and a leg when I heard someone shriek, in anger.

'What are you doing?!" Alison screamed coming up beside me.

I glared at her and gave no answer.

"You can't do that!" She said reaching for the matches. I grabbed her hand.

"Leave." I growled.

She jerked her hand from my grip. "I'm not leaving with out Aro."

I laughed humorlessly. "Then you'll be here a while."

"What are you talking about?" She asked her eyes narrowing.

I gestured to the body pieces laid out on the back yard. "Aro can't really go anywhere."

Alison gasped. For the remainder of the time she just stood there, watching Aro burn. Once every piece was nothing but ash I went back in the house to check on Melissa. To my surprise Alison followed.

"Why aren't you gone yet?" I sighed.

"I'm not leaving."

"The hale you aren't." I turned to face her. "I have enough to worry about without you being added to the list. Do us all a favor and leave."

Alison shook her head. My hands instantly became fist. "Alison, I don't feel like killing you. As happy as that would make me, I'm not going to. You might not act like it but your still Mel's mother."

Alison growled. "I wish you people would stop saying that! She is not my daughter as far as I'm concerned!" Alison yelled.

I was moments away from tearing her apart as I had done Aro. Melissa's screams had me forgetting Alison and going to my loves side. When I got to her, the screams stopped. Everyone seemed to notice this.

"She doesn't scream when your in the room." Carlisle commented.

"Her thoughts says she wants you here." Karen told me.

I had blocked Melissa's thoughts trying to get away from how much pain she was in. I kneeled down next to Melissa and took her hand. "I want leave you again. Okay?"

Melissa gave me what could barley pass as a nod.

"What's with her?" Alison asked, nothing but hate in her voice. From her thoughts she was actually enjoying the fact that her daughter was in pain.

"Oh like you don't know." Karen sneered.

Alison shot her a glare. "I was simply asking a question."

"And I'm about to simply kick your butt if you don't shut up."

"Your not the fighting type. To much like _that_." Alison gestured to Melissa on the couch.

Karen shot up. "I'm proud to be like my mother."

"I see no reason to be."

"Get out." Karen spoke though her teeth.

Alison seemed to enjoy watching Karen get worked up. "Why don't you make me?"

Karen took a few steps so that she was standing in front of her grandmother. "Happy too."

"No, no, no. Your not going to do this now." Seth said standing. He took hold of Karen's shoulders and turned her to Melissa. "She needs you more then Alison needs to leave. Worry more about Mel and less about Alison."

Karen sighed but sat down next to her mother. Seth sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, comforting.

"Is there anything we can do?" I suddenly asked, studying my angel.

No one answered. I took that as a no.

**a.n: review!**


	42. Why wouldn't you leave?

**a.n.: You guys got lucky! I was just finished this chapter so I figured I'd post it now other than later after I got back. Hope you like it!**

**JPOV (Jeremy's point of view)**

I looked around the living room. It saddened me to see all these wedding decorations set up and...there wasn't going to be a wedding. All that hard work Esme put in to this room was wasted. Jillian's time put in to the wedding dress, had been pointless. Melissa won't get to wear the dress and we weren't going to be able to get married. All because of them. The Volutri. This was all there fault. Melissa hadn't done a single thing to them but yet they kill her.

Anger ran though me thinking about how young Melissa was. She had never really got to have any fun. All her life she had to take care of herself, because Alison put work before her family.

My simple anger started to turn to rage. This was all her fault! Alison was the reason our life's were the way they were. That day Melissa and I went over the cliff, we had gone out so we wouldn't have to hear Alison. She never liked us together, I was the only thing Alison had anything to do with in her daughters life.

_**Flashback**_

"Mom give it up!" Melissa groaned getting up from the couch. I stood up with her, our hands tightly together.

"I just don't like him." Alison spoke as if I wasn't even in the room.

"I don't care what you like! I love him!" Melissa yelled at her mother.

Alison rolled her eyes. "You don't love him! I thought I loved you father and you see how that turned out."

"Don't bring Dad in to this!"

"I'm just trying to prove a point."

"By reminding me Dad's died?"

"That's not what I'm doing. Like I said just trying to pro--."

Mel interrupted her. "Oh yeah right!" She grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the door. I noted that Melissa pretty much shoved her mother out of the way.

"Where do you think your going? It's a school night." Alison was trying to be a parent? That was shocking and new.

"I don't care. I'll go out when I please!" And Melissa did. We walked right out the door without a second glance at Alison.

_**End Of Flashback**_

Without fully realizing what I was doing I stood up. I gentle placed Melissa's hand down and then turned to face the person I hated most in this world. Alison. She looked me up and down. Her body seemed to stiffen when she looked at my eyes. If my eyes were reflecting my feelings they should have been black. My body shook with anger.

"Dad?" Jillian sounded nervous.

I saw Karen but a hand on her shoulder. "His just upset." She whispered to Jillian the next part was louder and to everyone in the room. "I think it's time she left."

Jasper was the first to step towards Alison, clearly he felt my emotions were strong. "I agree."

Jasper took Alison by the arm but she jerked away. "I already told you, I'm not going anywhere."

Carlisle stepped forward. "Why wouldn't you leave?" He wondered.

Alison looked at him strangely. "Zander's here. I'm not leaving with out Zander." She was liying and everyone could see it.

"Fine then. Zander leave." I turned to the young Volutri member.

Instantly thouhts of Jillian ran though his mind. He just met my daughter and he's crazy about her!

_Sounds like you and Mom._ Karen thought, smiling a little. I peeked in to Jillian's mind and found she liked Zander too. I sighed. She finally finds someone she likes and he's a Volutri member! Just great.

"Never mind. He can stay. If Carlisle is okay with it." I added remembering this was still his house. Carlisle looked at me, then Edward. "Zander can stay but you," He looked at Alison now, "have to go."

"No!" She protested once again.

"Why is it you want to stay? There has to be a reason." Karen pondered.

All the mind readers in the room heard her next thought, _Cause I care about my daughter!Not much but I don't want to see her die!_

But everyone else heard. "I can't go back to Italy with out Aro."

"You do care about her! I knew it!" Karen shouted, a smug look on her face.

"Me? Care about her? I care as much for a pig as I do Melissa." Alison was hiding her thoughts now. Karen shook her head.

"Your thoughts have already given you away. To late now."

Before Alison could say anymore, Carlisle was specking. "Okay of what Karen says is true, you can stay. Other than you being here for Melissa, you must leave."

"I'm staying." Alison muttered, under her breath angry that we knew she cared for her child.

Suddenly Melissa let out a lass shattering scream. I sat down and took her hand in mine but it didn't do any good. She kept screaming.

"Please, Carlisle there has to be something we can do. Anything." Jillian pleated, tears in her eyes.

Carlisle was silent for a long time. Everyone was, except Melissa who was still screaming.

"Okay there might be one way." Carlisle finally said. Everyone turned to him in surprise.

"Melissa is a shape-shifter. So maybe if I inject her with some wolf DNA, it could over power the vampire venom. But that means I would have to have some wolfs to get the DNA from." Carlisle went on.

Jake stood just as the words left his mouth. "You have three." Jacob said as Seth and Leah nodded in agreement.

Carilsle nodded. "Good. We need to go to the hospital though. I don't have what I need here." He said going for the door.

"Be nice." Seth whispered to Karen kissing her quickly before following Carlisle out the door. Jacob and Leah did the same with there imprints and left.

From Dr. Cullen's thoughts, this would take at least an hour. Between, Melissa's screams and tortured thoughts, everyone else's thoughts and feelings, I could tell this was going to be a long hour.

**a.n: Review please! :)**


	43. I'm not asking for promises

**a.n: Sorry it took so long, this story has become really hard to write! That's why it's so short. There was a change of plans and I'm not leaving until Wednesday or Thursday. I'll update as much as I can between now and then. Review Please.**

**JPOV (Jeremy's point of view)**

"How much longer...is this going to last?" I asked Carlisle as we sat outside the hospital in his Mercedes.

My Melissa was still crying out, she hadn't stopped since her first scream back at the house. How was I suppose to watch her go though this? She was in so much agonizing pain and all I could do was sit back and watch her suffer. I stroked her face gently in an attempt to confront her but it did no good. I looked from her face, which was twisted in pain, to Carlisle's thoughtful face.

"Jeremy you know the change takes three days." He paused, trying to find the right way to word his sentences. "But...this is killing her not change her. It could last longer then three days or...less."

"So what am I suppose to do? Just let her die!"

"No but there isn't much we can do. I'm not making any promises that this DNA thing will work."

"I'm not asking for promises. All I want you to do is try. That's all we can do..." I had figured that much out. If we didn't try it would be like we were killing Melissa ourselves. I wanted to do everything possible to help her, to try and save her.

Carlisle let out a nearly-inaudible sigh and shook his head. "Look we can't take her in there when she's screaming like this. It will draw attention and that's the last thing we need." He got out of his car, leaving the keys in the car. "Take Melissa home. See what you can do to dull the pain or at least get her to stop screaming. I'll take care of things here." With that he turned and walked towards the hospital entrance where the Wolves were waiting.

Not wanting to leave Melissa for even a moment I just climbed in to the front seat instead of getting out. On the way home I talked to Melissa. I told her she had to be strong and that she could make it though this. She had escaped death before and she could do it again. I told her how much I loved her and how she couldn't leave me and the kids not yet. We weren't ready for her to go. I talked about the wedding, and her dress she'd never get to wear if she died. Nothing that I told her made the screaming stop if anything, they got worse.

When I pulled in to the driveway, the first thing I noticed was another car. It wasn't one of the Cullen's car or Jake's, seeing how his was at the hospital. I paused and listened to all the thoughts inside the house. I groaned when I heard his thoughts. Not again, why does he always have to come back? Can't he just stay away from Melissa? Him and his friend have cause Melissa enough problems. He's helped once but I haven't scene him since that night. I guess I did owe him but I didn't want him here, not when Melissa was like this.

As much as I didn't want to, I carried Mel inside.

"What did you do to her?!" Tyler exclaimed the moment I walked in the door. Okay not the way I wanted to started this off.

"I didn't do anything." I answered calmly, trying not to glare.

"How is is every time I see her she's hurt?" Tyler wondered glaring at me. From his thoughts he was about ready to take Mel from my arms. I held her tighter, begging her silently to stop screaming.

"No one asked you to see her at all. Each time you see her, it's because you intrude."

"Saving her from Adrian is intruding?"

"Can you guys not do this right now? Mom is having enough problems and she doesn't need to hear you two fighting." Jillian said getting up from the couch so I could place Melissa there.

"She's right. Now would you leave." I had Alison here already, I didn't need Tyler here too. But of course just like Alison, he wasn't going to leave.

"I'm staying." Tyler said taking a seat in the armchair.

"Of course you are." I muttered, playing with Melissa's hair.

There was silence between us after that. I could still here his angry thoughts but didn't say anything about them. Melissa was my concern as of now, not a jealous Tyler. Melissa's screams finally stopped after being home an hour. But when they stopped, I got scared. Did the screams mean she had been fighting death? Now was she loosing to it?

"Why did she stop?" Tyler wondered looking as if he wanted to run to her side and push me away.

"I don't know, maybe it's a good thing." I sure hope it's a good thing.

"Maybe it's not a good thing." Tyler and I looked at each other.

Then as if we had the same mind, we both stood.

"Edward!" We called together.

Bella came down instead of the second doctor. "He just went hunting. What is it?"

Tyler and I looked at each other again.

"She stopped screaming."

"We want to make sure she's okay." It was as if we were one person. I started the sentence but Tyler finished it.

Bella gave us a confusing look. "I'll go get him."

**a.n: Review please**


	44. Visions

**a.n: Another chapter! Yay! Leaving soon so...**

**JPOV (Jeremy's point of view)**

"Where the heck is Edward?" Tyler asked running low in patience. Bella had only been gone a few minutes.

"He'll be here soon. Sit, be calm." I told him stoking Mel's face.

I looked in to her thoughts. She was still in pain but not as much as before. I couldn't decide if this was a good thing or not. If she wasn't in pain that was a good thing. But if the pain meant she wasn't dying...did this mean she _was_ dying?

"Dad? Do you hear that?" Jillian asked coming in to the living room.

"What am I suppose to hear?" I listened but heard nothing.

"Sounds like...someones...crying out in pain." Jillian walked to the front door.

"Jacob?" Jillian sounded confused.

"Jillian, what is it?" Of course Zander would be close. The guy doesn't leave her side!

Suddenly I was seeing Jacob in his wolf form lying on the ground. He was bleeding.

_"Take care of him." A girl spoke._

A male laughed. _"Don't you know anything? Werewolf's heal fast." _

_"Well then we'll just have to kill him then." _

_"Exactly."_

I was pulled back to the real world.

"What was that?" Jillian wondered. I looked at her. Wait...she saw it too.

"You can see the future!" I yelled.

Everyone turned to me. "What?"

"You saw Jacob right?" Jillian nodded. "I did too. From your thoughts."

"So..." Things clicked in her mind. "I can see the wolves future."

"Yes." Alice couldn't even see the wolves. How come Jillian can...?

"I got to go find Jake." Jillian said thinking about the vision.

I stood. "Not alone, your not." I couldn't leave Melissa though...

Zander looked at me. "I'll go with her, sir." He was a nice boy but...I didn't trust him much.

_I'll stay with Melissa. Go help your friend. _Tyler told me though his thoughts. I glanced at him then back to Zander. Then shook my head.

"No I have to stay with Mel. Go get Karen, she'll go with you and Zander."

Jillian nodded. Then her and Zander ran up the stairs to get Karen. Seth would go with them so I didn't have much to worry about. At least I hope I didn't.

**JPOV (Jillian's point of view)**

"I can't believe my sister can see the future of wolves." Karen said as we walked around the forest.

I rolled my eyes. "Is it really that shocking that I have a power?"

"No but you can see wolves. Alice can't even do that."

I was going to say something but forgot it when I heard a scream.

"You heard that right?" I stopped walking looked at Karen and Zander.

"Heard what?" Zander asked. How come I could hear things they couldn't?

Before I could answer I was having another vision.

This time I saw Seth. He wasn't hurt like Jacob had been. Seth was in his wolf form growling at someone. But who? I couldn't see them. I saw trees and...a house. But it wasn't the Cullen's house. I saw a police cruiser parked outside the home. This had to be in Forks. But...why would Seth be in Forks? Wait...this was the same place Jake at.

Then just as quickly as I was pulled in to the vision I was pulled out.

"What was that all about?" Karen asked, she must have seen what I had.

"I don't know but something tells me we should be in Forks."

"Dad wouldn't approve of us going alone."

She was right but we didn't have time to go back to the house. "We have Zander."

"Yeah I'll go with you." Zander said not taking his eyes from me. His eyes were always on me...

Karen sighed. "Fine. I need to be with Seth anyway."

I nodded. "Alright lets go."

**a.n: Review please!**


	45. Anger

**a.n: Writing is suddenly going great! I hope you all like it!**

**JPOV (Jillian's point of view)**

Karen picked up on Seth and Jake's minds fast so it didn't take us long to find them. The problem was once we found them, we were to late. Jake was already hurt and Seth was lying beside him. Karen ran over to Seth, tears in her eyes.

"Aw, how sad. Poor little Karen has a hurt imprint." I jerked around, I hadn't even heard anyone come up behind us. I was taken back when I saw Carley and Jim.

Carley smiled. "Well hello Jillian."

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were on your honeymoon." Jim and Carley looked at each other and started to laugh.

"I can't believe these people." Jim said shaking his head.

"There's three mind readers in the family and none of them caught on!" Carley said still giggling.

What were they talking about?

"You..." Karen said coming to stand beside me and Zander. "You did this."

Carley and Jim? No way, they were our friends. Or...were they?

"About time you noticed something we did." Carley said rolling her eyes.

Karen gasped. "The Volutri? Seriously?"

"Your a part of the Volutri?" I asked totally lost.

Jim nodded. "Always have been."

"But your not vampires."

"Not members of the Volutri are vampires you know. There quite a few ghost."

"So does this mean you were in on the plan to kill Mom?"

They laughed again. "We were the ones who thought of the plan."

Anger spiked in me. "What?!"

Carley sighed. "Look Jim I'm bored with this. Can we kill them now?"

Jim smiled. "Sure we can, honey."

**JPOV (Jeremy's point of view)**

"Okay so what's the problem?" Edward asked studying Melissa.

"She stopped screaming." Tyler informed him.

"I can see that. But why did you need me?"

"Just to make sure nothing was wrong. I mean is she dieing any faster?" Truthfully I had no idea what I meant.

Edward turned to me sympathetically. "I can't tell you that. There's no way to tell in she's dieing any quicker or any slower. The only thing I can tell you is, to wait it out."

"Wait it out? You mean just sit here and wait until she dies?" I was angry now for really no reason.

"I didn't mean it that way, Jeremy."

"Sure you didn't." I glared at him then turned back to Melissa.

"You should try being a little nicer." Tyler said shaking his head.

I shot him a glare. "And you should try staying out of other people's business."

Tyler shrugged. "At least I don't let my children run off by their self's for over an hour."

"It has not been--." I stopped when I looked at the clock. "Okay maybe it has."

Tyler smiled smugly. I looked in to Jillian's mind and got a surprise.

**KPOV (Karen's point of view)**

Jim started for me. I dodged all his attacks though, which made him mad.

"Just give it up, Jim. I'm faster and better." I said smiling as I moved out of his way once again.

"Not a chance, Karen." He said angrily.

I shrugged. "Alright then."

At one point I got Jim on the ground but that didn't last longer. I was doing just fine, pretty much just distracting him until Seth woke up. That was until the cop named Charlie messed me up.

"Hey! What's going on here?" I whirled around at the sound of his voice.

That gave Jim a chance to get me. He rammed in to me from behind. As an automatic reaction I stuck my arms out when we started for the ground. Bad idea. I screamed in pain when my wrist cracked. Jim falling on top of me just made it worse.

"Karen!" I heard Jillian yell.

Then Jim started crying out in pain. When he got off me I rolled over. Jim was on his knees holding his head.

"Make it stop!" He yelled.

I looked over at Jillian and Zander. Zander was staring hard at Jim. His power was like Jane's but...worse.

Jillian came over and helped me off the ground. "You okay?"

I shook my head. "I think I broke my wrist."

"What's going on here?" Charlie asked coming over to us.

When I looked at him I was surprised to see his eyes looking at me concerned. His eyes...chocolate brown. Just like Nessie's. Wait...this was Bella's dad?

"Charlie Swan?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes. Do I know you?"

I shook my head. "No but we're friends of Bella's."

Charlie smiled. "Oh well when you see my daughter would you mind telling her that I miss her cooking."

I laughed a little. "I will."

Just then I saw a sandy colored blur charge at Jim, who was still on the ground. I turned away as Seth attacked the man. It didn't take much to kill a ghost but Seth went all out, ripping the man to pieces like he would a vampire. Zander come over to us. While Jacob took care of Carley.

"Why don't you come inside? We can talk about...this." Charlie suggested. We all nodded.

**JPOV (Jeremy's point of view)**

When I should be with Melissa I had to go get my children. What were they thinking? Going off to fight with the wolves. I wonder if they know how lucky they are that Charlie already knows about werewolf's. I walked up to Charlie's house and had to stop myself from banging on the door. I calmly knocked instead, didn't want him thinking I was some enraged dad. When really I was.

Charlie opened the door and frowned. "Come to get the kids already? I was just starting to get to know them."

I smiled despite the fact that I was steaming mad. "Sorry, but there mother needs them."

Charlie nodded knowingly. "They told me about her." Then he stepped aside and let me in.

Charlie walked me in to the living room where my children were. Karen knew how angry I was from my thoughts so she didn't look up at me. Jillian on the other hand smiled at me. "Hey Dad." Her smile disappeared when I glared at her.

"Well we should be going." I said as my children and Zander stood. The wolves weren't there. After saying there goodbyes to Charlie everyone got in to Edward's Volvo. No one said a thing as we sped down the empty roads.

"Dad? Why are you so mad?" Jillian finally asked.

"Why am I mad? The baker got my cake order wrong." I said bitterly and sarcastically.

Zander started to laugh. I glared at him from the rear mirror. He stopped instantly. "Sorry sir."

"Be serious Dad." Jillian said.

"Be serious? Okay. Well let's start with how stupid it was that you went off to fight with the wolves. You could gotten yourself killed! Charlie could have been hurt! What were you thinking?!" I was yelling now, not able to hold my anger in any longer.

Jillian didn't answer but Karen did. "We were thinking about the people that were helping to save Mom. With out them, she could die."

"Karen she's going to die anyway and you know it!"

**KPOV (Karen's point of view)**

"Karen she's going to die anyway and you know it!" Dad yelled at me. His words hurt me more then they shocked me.

"W-what?" My voice shook. "H-how can you s-say t-that?" Hold in the tears was harder then I thought.

"You know just as well as I do that she's not going to make it though this! She's going to die! And we all need to get use to that." He's voice held no sadness just anger.

"No. I'm not going to get use to it! Never will I get use to the fact that my mother could die!" My voice was raising.

"Don't yell at me."

"I can yell if I want to!" I was going to say more but stopped myself. This had happened before but only slightly different. With Adrian and not with my father. I was suddenly scared to say anymore.

"What no more to say?" Dad asked a bitter tone to his voice.

I shook my head and looked down. No more was said.

When we reached the house I got out first. Everyone else walked but I ran. I ran right to Mom.

"Something wrong?" Tyler asked moving from Mom's side.

I shook my head and sat down in the floor next to my mother. I took her hand in my not hurt one and laid my head next to hers. Before I knew it I was crying. I didn't know if I was crying because of what Dad said or not. Maybe it was because deep down I knew what Dad said was true. I hated to think that she was going to die but...it was true. Unless...Carlisle could save her. If anyone could save her it was him.

"What did you do to her?" Dad asked Tyler when he came in.

Tyler didn't say anything just looked at me concerned. Jillian was the one to something.

"He didn't do anything. You did." I guessed she was glaring at our father.

Dad didn't say anything he just sat down in the chair next to Mom and took her other hand.

**a.n: Review please!**


	46. Love What a complicated thing

**a.n: Wow three chapters in like a day! That has to be a record for me! Hope you guys like it!**

**KPOV (Karen's point of view)**

I must have fallen asleep beside Mom because I was woken up by someone picking me up. I thought it was Dad at first. Fear ran though me.

"Don't touch me." I said, flinching. I looked up and saw David.

"It's just me Sis." He whispered as he gently lifted me up bridal style. I relaxed in to his arms. He carried me up the stairs to the top floor then to my room. After he placed me on the bed David started to leave.

"No. Stay...please?" I asked not wanting to be alone. He turned and looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked coming back and taking a seat on the edge of my blue sheeted bed.

"I'm...scared."

"Your scared? You mimic powers! And your scared. Who do you have to be scared of?"

I looked down at my broken wrist. "Dad." I whispered.

"Dad?" David sounded surprised. "Why would you be scared of Dad?"

I told him about what happened on the way back. "He just sounded so much like Adrian. And it really scared me." I bit my lip hoping I wouldn't start crying again. David put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

"Dad's nothing like Adrian and he never will be."

"How do you know that? What if...what if Dad's not..." A few tears escaped my eyes.

"Not what?" David pushed whipping the tears away.

"Not the type of person we think he is. What if he's just like Adrian. Or...worse?"

"He's not. Stop thinking like that." Maybe he was right...but what if he wasn't?

**JPOV (Jeremy's point of view)**

I didn't mean to make her cry. I was just so mad! I really didn't know why I was mad but I was. Then when the kids could have gotten themselves killed it just...brought all the anger out. Now looking in to her thoughts I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She thought I was like Adrian? Never would I be like him! Didn't Karen know I loved her more then that? Apparently not.

I kissed Melissa's head. "I'll be right back." I whispered standing.

Tyler was by her side the moment I left. I started for the stairs but stopped when I saw Jillian. She was sitting in the arm chair staring at her mother. Jillian had her head rested on Zander's lap who was seated on the arm of the chair. I watched as he played with her hair. He had that same look on his face that I did when I looked at Melissa. From his thoughts...well they were similar to the ones I had when I was with Melissa. He loved her. I sighed and walked up the stairs. Love. What a complicated thing.

I knocked softly on Karen's bedroom door and waited.

"It's Dad." I heard David whispered.

"Really? I thought it was Santa." Karen said sarcastically.

With in the next few seconds David opened the door.

_Be as kind as possible. She's fragile. _He told me though his thoughts. I knew she was fragile, just like her mother.

When David was gone and the bedroom door was closed a awkward silence feel between Karen and I. Finally we talked with what we knew best. Our minds.

_Are you still mad at me?_ Karen asked not looking at me.

_No. Sweetheart, I was never mad at you in the first place. Yes I was mad but not at you._

_Could have fooled me._ Karen thought sarcastically. Then went on quickly. _I'm sorry, I shouldn't disrespect you like that._ Even though I was only hearing her thoughts, I could tell she was scared.

_Karen...you don't have to be scared of me. And that wasn't disrespect in my book._

_Oh okay._

I sighed and walked over to her When she didn't look up at me I put my hand under her chin and making her look at me.

"What's the matter?" I whispered gently running my thumb over her scars.

"I'm just afraid your going to turn out to be like Adrian. I know it's not right to think of you like him but...it's hard not to when you say the same things." Karen told me her voice on the edge of braking.

"When did I ever say anything Adrian would have said?" I was confused now.

She heisted. "When...we were fighting in the car. You told me not to yell at you..." Her voice trailed off as she replayed the scene in the car. Then I saw something I hadn't before. Karen and David looked about five, the same way they did when I met them. They were in a car with Melissa and Adrian. Karen was yelling at him and he told her not to yell at him but she did anyway. That lead to...him dragging her from the car by her hair. Karen stopped thinking about that then, not wanting to play it all out again.

"Karen never would I do anything like that or anywhere close to that." I sat down and took my hand from her chin moving in to her hand. "I love you, you know that. I love you and David and Jillian. Adrian didn't. I am nothing like him. Never would I hurt any of children."

Karen pressed her lips together. "I know that. I'm sorry, Dad."

"For what?" She had nothing to be sorry for.

"For thinking about you like that." Karen leaned over and put her arms around my neck. "I love you, Dad." She whispered.

I smiled a little. "Love you more.". Karen moved a little so that she was sitting in my lap, her arms still around my neck and her head on my shoulder. I put my arms around her wast and pulled her closer to me.

We sat just like that, not moving or talking for who knows how long. I thought she had fallen asleep but a look in to her mind told me different.

**JPOV (Jillian's point of view)**

Zander. Sweet loving Zander. How could he have ever been apart of the Volutri? He was nothing like Aro or Alison. He had a heart. Sure it didn't beat but he had one. I felt a smile cross my face when he started to play with my hair. It made me think of Mom and Dad in a way. Dad was always playing with Mom's hair.

Thinking of Mom made my smile disappear. I looked over at her. She was lying on the couch, her face twisted in pure pain. I hated seeing her like this, we all did. I guess that's why everyone was staying outside.

Alice and Jasper went out when the screaming started. While Rose and Emmett tried to handle the screaming but ended up going outside shortly after Jasper and Alice. Bella and Edward were doing more hunting then normal. Esme and Nessie on the other hand, stayed in the kitchen. Shockingly they were talking with Alison. And ever more shockingly Alison was being nice. Who knew the women had it in her to be nice? Not me.

Everyone was just kinda calm waiting for Carlisle's return. When he came back things turned crazy.

**a.n: Review, Review, Review, Please, Please, Please!**


	47. More anger with a dash of sadness

**a.n.: Hello! I'm back and back to writing, thank goodness. I haven't been able to write for a while, for two reasons. One: I had no time. And two: I was clueless! I couldn't think of anything that was good enough to post. I still think this chapter could have been better but it was the best I could do. It's been a month since I posted anything so I thought I'd go ahead and post this even if I don't think it's good. I'm doing it now because I got a lot to do tomorrow, so I probably want have time to do it then. Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

**MPOV (Melissa's point of view)**

I flinched away from the needle Carlisle held above my leg. I didn't care if it was going to help me or not, he wasn't putting that needle in me. I might be in the most intense pain I have ever experienced but still. I was going to do all I could to stop Dr. Cullen from injecting me with that thing. I heard a soft laugh that echoed her fathers. Karen's laugh.

"Apparently Mom doesn't want you to stick that in her."

Carlisle shook his head. "She's just going to have to suck it up."

Suck it up? Yeah this coming from , who hasn't felt pain in over 300 years! That thought had all the mind readers laughing a little.

"Even when she's in pain, she's stubborn." Jeremy muttered when Carlisle tried again. And again I moved (the best I could) away.

The pain wasn't so bad anymore. So I didn't need whatever was in that needle. No sooner had I thought that, pain shot thought me. I did the best I could to hold back a scream. Jeremy gave me a knowing look, as if he knew the pain I was in.

Then he shook his head. "No I don't know the pain your in but I know about death." Death? My eyes were suddenly watery. Why did he have to bring that up? "Please Melissa. Let the doctor do what he can." Jeremy took my hand and looked in to my eyes. I knew what he was doing and it was working. As long as I looked in to Jeremy's golden (fading to black) eyes, I wouldn't move away from Carlisle.

So I layed there and looked at Jeremy while Carlisle injected me.

**DPOV (David's point of view)**

The moment Carlisle pulled the needle from Mom's skin, she began screaming. I flinched at how much pain these screams held. I thought these screams were a good sign, like they meant Mom was healing or something. That was until I saw Karen's face.

"Karen what's wrong?" I asked, glancing from her to Mom.

"It's...not helping her. It's...killing her." Seth was at Karen's side in an instant. His tan arms around her, trying to confront her.

Leah was by my side too but I barely noticed. After all that had happened, this was it. Mom was just going to die on us. She had made it this far, and held out for so long. What was I going to do with out my Mom in my life? I loved her. We all love her. She can't die on us!

**JPOV (Jillian's point of view)**

Killing her? I thought it was suppose to help her?

"What kind of doctor are you?!" I yelled at Carlisle. Everyone but Dad turned and looked at me.

"Jillian, I plainly said this might work. I made no promises." Carlisle told me.

"We didn't ask for promises. We asked you to keep Mom alive. Not kill her faster!" I was so mad I was seeing red.

"Jillian this isn't Carlisle's fault." Karen said.

"You know what your right." She was right, this wasn't Carlisle's fault. He was just trying to help. How was he suppose to know this was going to hurt Mom more? There was no why he could have known. "It's not Carlisle's fault, it's hers." I turned to Alison.

"What are you talking about?" Alison tried to act as if she had nothing to do with the fact that my mother was dieing.

"You and Aro, had this whole thing planed out." I took a step towards her. "This was your goal all along, to kill your daughter. You wanted her dead, just so you wouldn't have to put up with her." I was standing right in front of her now.

Alison cut her eyes at me. "Watch it."

"Hey I'm just specking the truth and you know it. You don't love your daughter, you never have. The only reason your here now is to make sure the job gets finished!" I shouted in my grandmother's face.

Before I knew what was happening Alison's hand was already making contact with my cheek.

"Touch my daughter again and you'll be in ashes like Aro." Dad hissed suddenly appearing in front of me.

Alison just took a step back and stared at her daughter. Dad turned to me. "This is no one's fault, yet. Mel's still alive."

"Not for much longer though..." Karen and David whispered together.

And they were right. With in an hour Mom was gone. She died in Dad's arms, just like she should have. It was the right thing, for her to die like that. I watched stunned as Mom's body became lifeless. It didn't really sink in until her eyes closed...and didn't open again.

**KPOV (Karen's point of view)**

"Dad...give it up. She's...gone." I whispered, though my tears.

"No she's not!" He yelled. "She can't be!"

The DNA didn't work...Carlisle said it was our last hope. There was no more hope. Mom was gone and there was nothing we could do about it.

"Jeremy please, put Melissa down." Carlisle said gently. Dad was holding Mom in his arms, sitting on the floor. His eyes were glazed with tears he would never shed.

"No! I'm not giving up on her. I've lost her once and I don't want to lose her again. She's my life. Don't you see that? She's everything." Dad was taking this harder then any of us.

"You have us." Jillian told him as she cried in to Zander's shoulder.

Dad acted as if he didn't even hear her. "Melissa is my love, my life. No one could take her from me with out taking a part of me with them. If Melissa dies...I die."

"No! You promised Mom you wouldn't do that!" I yelled at him, braking from Seth's confronting arms. "You promised you'd live life for both you and Mom!"

"How am I suppose to live with out her, Karen? How?" He sounded so...broken.

"You have us." Jillian repeated.

This time he listened. "I know I do but..."

"There is no but about it. We're going to make it though this, together." David said.

Dad shook his head suddenly. "No, no this isn't right. Melissa...she's going to live. I know she is."

"Jeremy she's gone." Alison whispered, her voice kind and soft.

Dad glared at her. "You shut up! You shouldn't even be here! Your the reason she's like this!"

Alison looked down. "I know."

The room fell silent after that. The only sound was sobbing.

"So there's nothing else to be done?" Tyler asked unable to bear the silence any longer.

Carlisle started to answer but Dad beat him to it. "I don't know how but we're keeping Melissa alive. No matter what, we have to keep her alive."

"Dad...this is it. Mom is gone, there is no keeping her alive. She's gone already." I told him, growing angry that he wouldn't except the fact that Mom was gone.

"No...she's still alive. There's a part of her...fighting. Like last time we thought we had lost her." Dad said studying Mom.

"No there isn't!" I screamed. "She's dead, Dad! Dead! Why can't you get that?!"

"Because I love her!" Dad yelled his hands becoming fist.

"We all do!" I was one of three that screamed this time. David and Jillian were now standing next to me. We all just stared at our father. Hoping he would understand, he didn't need Mom to live on. He had us, like David had said, we could make it thought this, together. Why Dad didn't get this was beyond me.

"Dad...please." Tears rolled out of my eyes. "Your making this harder then it should be. Just let go. Let Mom go...please. Let her go...for us. Do it...for your children."

_I'm sorry Karen. I can't._ Dad told me though a thought before turning back to my mother.

Suddenly my tears stopped and my body began to shake, with anger. "Your doing this because you love her more then us!" I screamed, my anger bursting out. "I love her too but I know how to let go! I know there are other people that love me, and that it's the right thing to do! You know that too but you just want to make this harder on everyone! The only reason your acting like this is to make all of us feel worse then we already do! You want us to feel like you!"

"Karen why don't we go outside for a moment..." Seth suggested taking my arm. Before I could stop myself, I whirled around, I jerked my arm from his grip and punched Seth square in the face.

**a.n: REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	48. How do you let someone you love go?

**a.n.: Sorry it took so long. It's hard to end a story. Yes I said end. I mean it this time. Jeremy and Melissa is coming to a end, very soon. Sooner then you might think/want. But it's time. There's only going to be about seven more chapters then...NO MORE.**

**JPOV (Jillian's point of view)**

My mouth dropped clear to the floor when Karen punched Seth. My sister wasn't the hitting type. She was the calm, sweet, fragile one. Not the violent one.

"What the heck Karen?!" Seth yelled, grabbing his nose.

She made him bleed! Didn't know she had it in her. Suddenly Karen's face paled, to the point where she looked sick. Karen looked around at everyone, then ran out of the house. On a sisterly impulse, I ran after her.

"Karen! Wait!" I called trying to catch up to her. Karen just kept running, as if she couldn't hear me.

One minute I was running behind my sister and the next I was running behind a sandy colored bear sized wolf. Seth to the rescue I guess. I stopped running and just stood there. I stood there in the middle of the woods, taking everything in.

Mom was dead. Dad couldn't let go. Karen was...losing it. David seemed to be in control but who knew. And me...I don't know. I wasn't really mad at anyone anymore. This wasn't any one's fault. We all have to die sooner or later. Mom just died sooner other than later. She had escaped death many times before, I guess she just couldn't escape it any longer.

I laid down in the green grass and looked up at the night sky. Who knew after finding my father I'd lose my mother so soon after. The sky was starless, nothing but black. I let myself get lost in the blackness and the sadness. Death was a hard thing to deal with but everyone did. At some point in our life's we have to deal with death. Weather it's our death or a death of a loved one. Death was always going to be there. No matter what. We couldn't escape death forever. There really was no such thing as forever. Death was always going to get us. And when it did...what happens next is hard to think about. After death theres...nothing. Nothing at all.

Mom was nothing now. She was something when she had live in her but now. She was just something in our minds. We had our time with her and now that time was gone. We'd never see her again. Never hear her voice...never hear her laugh again. Never see that love her and Dad shared. Dad was something we'd never see again either. He wouldn't be the same. There's no telling how he'd be now. Wouldn't be the same for sure. Nothing would ever be the same anymore, and we were all just going to have to except that.

**JPOV (Jeremy's point of view)**

She wasn't gone. I could feel her with me. Melissa wasn't gone. She couldn't be. If she was gone then...I was too. Melissa was who got me this far in life. With out her I would have killed myself years ago. I never got the chance to tell Mel what my life was like before her. Before Mel...life was hell. I left that life behind when Melissa Grace came to me. It was love from the start. My heart would always belong to Melissa just like it always had. It felt like someone was stomping on my heart now. I couldn't bare not to have Melissa in my life. Yes I had my children but they only made this worse. Seeing them everyday...would only make me want Melissa back more. I'd always want Melissa and no one else. Never could anyone match up to my Melissa.

**KPOV (Karen's point of view)**

I can't believe I punched him! How could I have done that to the man I love? He was probably so mad at me. That was the last thing I needed right now. I needed Seth to love me, not hate me. Seth was all I had left. Dad didn't love me anymore, all he thought about was himself. He didn't care that Mom dieing was hard for Jillian, David and I too. All he cared about was bring her back for himself. We were just going to make his life harder.

"Karen! Wait!" I heard Jillian but I couldn't stop running. As long as I was running, life couldn't catch up to me. I felt better when I was running from my problems. It felt good to run from the fact that my mother was dead.

_Karen stop. Talk to me. _Seth said to me mentally. I didn't stop or reply. I just ran faster. With Seth being in wolf form and me not having as much vampire speed as I should have, he caught up with me in no time.

_Karen please. Tell me what's wrong._ Seth pleaded. He didn't sound mad...if he was mad he wouldn't want to talk.... This made me stop. I fell to my knees in the grass. I had the slightest clue of were I was but didn't care. I could have been in Canada and not have cared. Right now all I cared about was...Mom. I loved her so much. I told Dad I knew how to let go but...did I really? No. I had no idea how to let go of my mother. How do you let someone you love go?

Seth went behind a tree and put on his cut off jeans which he had tied to his ankle. It was something he had picked up from Jacob. It actually worked nicely. Once his jeans were on, he slowly walked over to me.

"Can we talk now?" Seth asked caution in his voice.

I glanced up at him but then looked back to the ground. "What is there to talk about?"

"Karen, you flipped back at the house. I didn't know you had it in you to yell that much."

"You know Seth, there's a lot you don't know about me."

"Your right. I'd like to know everything about you. But we're not all mind readers. You have to tell me stuff. And in order to tell me stuff...you have to talk to me." Seth was right about the talking thing. Talking was something we seemed to lack in our relationship.

"The only reason I flipped at the house, was because of Mom. How could she just leave us like that?"

Seth sat down beside me and took my hands in his. He was so warm. Guess that's what happens when your body temperature is 108.9 degrees.

"She didn't leave anyone. Melissa is still with you. In your heart." Seth placed one of our entwined hands over my heart.

I shot him a glare. "You got that from a movie."

He smiled sheepishly. "I thought it was a good line. And it's true. You never forget the ones you love. Your head can't hold all the love you have for people so your heart does."

**a.n.: Aw, isn't Seth so sweet? He just makes you want to review right? So do it! Review! Please? Pretty please with Seth on top!**


	49. A vision?

**A.N: I'M WRITING IN ALL CAPS CAUSE IT'S FUN!! REVIEW PLEASE AND SORRY FOR MY ODDNESS-I'M JUST TIRED. BLAME MELISSA! :d**

**DPOV (David's point of view) **

Our family was falling apart. Karen had lost, Jillian was right behind her, Dad was...well Dad. It's like Mom was the only thing holding us together. She was the only thing that was keeping us sane. Now without her...what were we to do?

"You are to go on with life." Edward said answering my unspoken question.

"What?" I asked.

"Your lives just can't stop because Melissa has died. I know she meant a lot to you but you have to move on. You have to life your life. Melissa wouldn't want your life to stop because hers did, would she?"

"Of course not."

Edward smiled. "So live life."

I thought Edward's words throw. He was right. My life couldn't stop because Mom's did. We all had to pick our life's up and go on. It's what Mom would have wanted.

"Live life? That's it?" Dad spoke from Mom's side. "You make it sound like something simple."

"Of course it's not. But you have too." Edward said gently.

"I don't have to do anything!" Dad yelled though his teeth.

"You made a promise to Melissa---"

"What I promised his nothing to do with you!"

"But it has everything to do with me." Karen said quietly walking in the Cullen house with Seth behind her. "Jillian and David too."

"Karen please...not now."

"Not now?" Jillian questioned. "But you and Edward were just talking. Can't you talk to your own children?"

Dad didn't answer.

**JPOV (Jeremy's point of view) **

This couldn't be happening. I wouldn't except that idea of Melissa being dead. I just wouldn't. If my children, our children, wanted to then they can. But I refuse to think of My Melissa as anything other than alive. Alive and well. Another thing I refused to do was talk about Melissa with my kids. If they were going to think she was dead then they could. I just wouldn't talk to them about her death. Or lack there was of her death. To me Melissa was still alive. She was...just sleeping right now. Just sleeping.

"She's not sleeping!" Karen screamed at me. But I ignored her.

**JPOV (Jillian's point of view)**

He was just going to ignore us now? Karen said Dad wasn't going to believe Mom was dead. But he had too! We all had too. We all just had to stop thinking of Mom as alive. She was dead and there was nothing we could do about it.

_Nothing. Do you hear me, Dad? Nothing is bring her back!! _I made sure to scream the words as loud as I could. No way he could ignore that.

"Stop it Jillian." Dad warned.

Just like I thought, he couldn't ignore it.

_No! I won't stop! I'm going to make you listen to me!_

"You can't make me do anything."

_Your not ignoring me are you? See! In my mind, I have control over what you hear and what you don't!_

"Jillian..." Edward warned. I paid him no attention.

_Mom is dead! Dead! Dead!_

I began to chant that over and over in my head. I chanted louder and louder.

"Jillian stop it!" Karen order, flinching. Guess my words were hurting her as well as Dad. Oh well.

_Mom is dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!_

"Jillian that's enough!" Edward shouted. Whoa...Edward Cullen, Mr. Calm just shouted... Wait who does he think he is? He's not my father! My father is ignoring his children. Way to show love, Dad.

I looked over at my father and my heart sank. He looked like he wanted to burst in to tears. But he couldn't. Had I made him feel that way? I suddenly felt my eyes fill with tears. I glanced at Edward before I walked out of the house. How could I be so heartless?

"Jillian?" Zander. His voice so kind. "Are you alright?"

"My mother just died and your asking if I'm alright?" I answered his question with a question as I took a seat on the Cullen's top porch step.

Zander sat down next to me. "I suppose it was a stupid question, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Zander was quite for minute then he laughed. I shot him a glare and he stopped. How could he be laughing at a time like this? "Sorry."

My glare turned in to a stare. He was so...beautiful. Flawless. Zander felt my stare and looked at me. He was wearing that perfect smile of his.

"What?"

I blushed and shook my head. "Nothing."

Zander sat down next to me. I still followed him with my eyes. Noticing this, his smile grow. "Jillian, what is it?"

I moved my eyes from his body to his eyes. His blood colored eyes. It pained me to see his eyes his color. It was just a reminder he killed humans. Innocent humans.

Zander seemed to be able to read my mind. He looked away. Moving his gaze from me to the ground.

"I'm sorry Zander. I'll stop looking." I reached over and place a hand on his cheek.

Zander raised his head slowly and surprisingly looked in to my eyes. Not keeping true to what I had just told him, I looked in to his as well. I seemed to get lost in them this time. Nothing else around me matter or was even there. It was just me and Zander. Like we were the last two people on earth. I gasped when his cold lips were suddenly on mine. Zander jerked back instantly. Thinking I didn't like what he had done.

"I'm sorry Jillian! It was just...I don't know. I--" I was kissing him before he could finish.

A warm feeling ran throw me as we kissed. Despite the fact that he was freezing cold. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. I wrapped on arms around Zander's neck and moved as close to his as I could. Zander rested his arms around my waist, his hands together placed on my lower back.

With all the other world forgotten I forgot about Mom. Well at least tried to. I couldn't help but see her smiling face in my head. Her brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was sweating. She had on a pair of cut off jeans and a tank top. Remind me of the way Leah dressed actually. Mom was talking to Bella about something when she froze and listened. There was a faint howling. Mom quickly said goodbye to Bella then ran in to the woods. The next time I saw she was in her wolf form! Running towards were the howling had come from.

Suddenly I wasn't seeing Mom any more. I was back with Zander. We were still kissing but it wasn't as great as before. I broke the kiss and stood up so quick I almost fell off the steps. But Zander caught me.

"Whoa Jillian, what was that all about?" He asked concerned and confused.

"I saw Mom...in her wolf form. I thought it was a memory of her but I've never seen what I saw until now." I explained kinda dazed.

"A vision?" Zander offered.

"Of course!" I cried before running in to the house.

**A.N: I'M SO TIRED RIGHT NOW IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!! SO REVIEW!!**


	50. Jeremy? Is it safe?

**a.n: Enjoy! =)**

**KPOV (Karen's point of view) **

Jillian came running in to the house, a smile on her face. Zander was smiling too. How the heck could they be smiling now?

"She's alive!" Jillian shouted dancing around the Cullen's living room. Oh no.

Maybe Jillian should see a doctor... Esme was thinking watching my sister closely.

She's flipped her lid! Emmett exclaimed mentally. I would have agreed if I haven't been able to look in to Jillian's mind.

"She is going to live!" I found myself screaming before long. Why I was screaming I wasn't sure. But I didn't really want to know. All that was important now was that Mom was alive.

"What are you two talking about?" David asked looking at Jillian and I like we had three heads.

Jillian explained her vision to all the non-mind readers. Talking fast and excitedly as she did. I kept waiting for Dad's reaction to all this. To my surprise he didn't have one. He just sat there on the couch, Mom laid out in his arms. Mom's body was limp and looked weak. She hadn't looked like that in Jillian's vision...

**JPOV (Jeremy's point of view) **

Of course she was going to live! My children had lost it. Melissa never died in the first place. Where they got the idea that she had is beyond me. I mean really. Where do kids come up with this kind of thing? If Karen would have just listened to Melissa's thoughts she would have known. What kind of dead person has thoughts? I looked down at my angels face. She was smiling. It was only a matter of time now before she woke up. I'll be right here when she does. Holding her weak body in my arms. She wouldn't be weak for much longer.

Soon we'd be kissing in the Cullen's living room after saying our vows. Melissa would be in the dress Jillian had made her and I'd be in a tux. We will get married and then go on our honeymoon to where ever my love pleases. When Melissa was ready to return we will. We'll come home to out three beautiful children. Tell them all about our honeymoon. And of course how much we missed them.

**JPOV (Jillian's point of view) **

"I have to finish the dress!" I exclaimed realizing mom's wedding dress wasn't finished yet.

I started for the stairs but was stopped. By Alison. "So she's going to live?"

I laughed. "Of course! I saw it!"

Alison looked at me like I had lost my mind. "How is that possible?"

"Maybe the DNA just takes a little time to kick in. How am I suppose to know? All I know and care about is that Mom is going to live. That's all that's important."

"What if she's different?" Alison asked, not really to me this time. To everyone.

This brought me down. I hadn't thought about that. Would Mom be different? Does dieing change a person? I looked over to Mom in Dad's arms. Limp and weak. Dead. Not the way she looked like in my vision. I suddenly started to worry. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was just wanting to see Mom alive. What if she wasn't? What if she was just dead?

"Great now look what you've done." Karen said glaring at Alison. "Jillian I'm sure your vision was correct."

I pulled my eyes from my mother and looked at my sister. "You don't know that for sure..." None of us did.

**JPOV (Jeremy's point of view) **

Jillian shouldn't doubt herself. Alison didn't know what she was talking about. Alison was the one who got us in to this mess to begin with. She has no right to talk. She doesn't even love her daughter. "Jillian, listening to Alison is a bad thing to do." I said tearing my eyes from Melissa's face to glare at Alison.

"Oh so he _can_ hear us." Karen muttered angrily. She had something against me. I hadn't done anything to her.

"Karen whatever I have done to offend you--."

She cut me off, yelling of course. "That! That right there is what's wrong with me! It's like your a different person or something!"

I shook my head. "No. I'm the same as I've always been."

"No your not! If you were the same you would be confronting your children. Being a father. Instead you just sit there and act like nothings wrong."

Before I could tell her she was wrong, Melissa moved.

No one in the room moved or even breathed. All eyes were on Melissa.

"Melissa? Sweetheart?" I whispered making sure to smile down at her. Her eyes were still closed but her legs kept moving. Twitching kind of. Like she was restless.

_Jeremy..._ Melissa thought. _Your so cold. Why are you cold?_

"Mel, I'm a vampire. Remember?"

A smile crossed her pink soft lips. _Oh yeah. I hate vampires..._

"I know. You've made it quite clear."

_Jeremy? Is it safe? _

"Safe?" She had lost me.

_Yes, safe. You know to open my eyes. All the danger's gone right? _

I smiled again. Instead of answering her with words, I answered her with my lips. I kissed her gentle on the lips. She started to kiss me back. But ended the kiss all to soon. Slowly her eyes opened. She looked up at me with a bright smile on her face.

**MPOV (Melissa's point of view)(Haven't heard from her in a while, huh?) **

Before I knew it, three sets of arms were wrapped tightly around me. I did my best to hug my children back but it was hard to move.

"How are you feeling?"

"Are you still in pain?"

"Your not going to die on us again are you?"

It was just question after question. I didn't even get the chance to answer one before another was asked.

"Children why don't you give her some space?" A voice suggested that I didn't expect to hear.

My head shot up from looking at Jillian's smiling face to see Alison. Standing behind the kids in her black robe. Looking as evil as ever. Her eyes were red and fading in to black. They were also narrowed.

"Why don't you leave?" Karen asked in a low voice as she moved from the floor to sitting at the bottom of the couch. David and Jillian stayed in the floor but moved to the end of the couch with Karen. All of them glaring at Alison. Kids know who to hate and who not to hate, that's good.

"Because I want to be here for my daughter. How are you feeling?" She wasn't serious, was she?

"Fine. And since when am I your daughter? I thought you didn't claim me."

Alison smiled. "That was the past. I was hoping we could start over. Fresh start."

As much as I hated her, I couldn't let this chance pass me up. She was my mother after all. A fresh start seemed like the only thing we had left to save out relationship. I wasn't going to let my guard down though. The last time I trusted her, I got killed. And that's not going to happen again.

"Fine we can start over. Just don't expect me to trust you anytime soon."

Alison smiled again. Her smiling was a good start. "I understand."

"So, who's ready for a wedding?" Alice asked excitedly. I believe she was more excited about the wedding then Jeremy and I were.

I laughed. It felt so good to laugh again. "I know I am."

"I've been ready since I laid eyes on you." Jeremy said taking my hand in his then kissing my lips softly.

"Hey save if for the honeymoon!" Jasper said. This had everyone laughing. Even Alison. Maybe she was being truthful this time. Maybe she really did want to start fresh. Guess I'll find out.

"I have to finish your dress!" Jillian suddenly exclaimed jumping up. She bend down and gave me a quick hug before running upstairs. Alice and Esme right behind her.

I sighed and fell back on to the couch. It was good to be alive.

**a.n.: Review please! Wedding should be the next chapter...! =)**


	51. The Wedding

**_a.n.: Okay first let me tell you all something, it is almost 3:00 in the morning. I had planned on going to bed hours ago. But no. I decided to read a little Harry Potter before bed, then I got an idea. For Jeremy and Melissa's wedding. So I wrote the idea, and just kept writing. I couldn't stop. Then the next thing I know I'm googleing what I have in mind for the girls dresses. While typing this up and trying to find a love song or two played on the piano. Basically what I'm trying to say is, it's late this was a lot of work, and I put a great deal of work in to it. I'm really hoping it's good. But I have the worst feeling that this is the worst thing I've ever wrote. Please readers, tell me that's not true. It it is true, I am so sorry. I blame the lack of sleep. Anyway, please review. =) Goodnight!_**

**TWO DAYS LATER **

**MPOV (Melissa's point of view)**

This was it. We were getting married. Today. In ten minutes.

"All done." Alice stated smiling as she took a step from me. She put her make-up away in a large bag, picked it up, looked at me proud like then started for the door. "My work here is done, ladies. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed doing it." And with those parting words she left.

"I'm more then a little afraid to look." Karen said standing from her seat slowly.

"Your not the only one." Jillian agreed, standing with her sister.

Slowly I watched as they walked over to the full length mirror in the bathroom we were all in. Karen's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. While Jillian's breathe caught in her throat. They stood there for more then a minute, just taking in the way they looked. So beautiful, both of them.

To my surprise Karen looked about twenty today instead of her normal seventeen years old look, we had all grown use to. Karen's hair was penned up in a nice bun at the back of her head. White ribbons with small red flowers falling to her shoulders. Her red silk brides made dress was strapless, with a lace bow positioned to the side, and flowed just a little past her knees. She wore red heels, and while silk gloves that went up to her elbows.

Jillian to looked about sixteen today other than her usual fourteen years old look. Jillian's dress was identical to her sisters, along with with the same white silk gloves. Her hair was pulled just half way up. The white ribbon's mixing in with her shoulder length hair. The flowers instantly noticeable with one glance at her. She had a red glittering flats instead of heels.

"Alice." Jillian spoke slowly but happiness laced her words. "Is." Karen was specking in the same tone as her sister. "A." A smile broke out on both girls faces. "Goddess!" They said in union, smile brightly at one another. I guess that means they were happy with there looks.

After another moment I decided I should look at myself. When I stood up both my daughters looked at me, there expressions made me think they were going to die. With excitement and joy, of course.

"Oh Mom..." Karen whispered studying me.

"Is it that bad?" I asked, worried.

"No! You look...well...here look for yourself." Jillian walked over and pulled me in front of the mirror.

I looked closely at the girl in the mirror and couldn't believe it was me. My hair was up like Karen's just with out the ribbons. My dress went all the way to the floor. It was white silk with a red silk bow around the waist of the dress and red trimming at the bottom and top.

"Jillian...I can't believe you made this." I said running a hand over the silk. "It's so beautiful."

"Just like you." Karen and Jillian said smiling.

I smiled at them and glanced at the clock. It was time.

"Ready?" Alice asked popping her head back in the room.

I took a deep breathe a nodded. "As I'll ever be."

"Good. Then let's go!"

**JPOV (Jeremy's point of view)**

I stood next to Charlie Swan, the preacher for today, trying not to look in to any minds. I wanted to see Melissa for myself and not though someone elses eyes. I have been waiting all my life for this moment. To keep my mind off Melissa I looked around at what Alice had done. She had decided to have the wedding outside. Meaning the Cullen's backyard was turned upside down. There were flowers of all kinds and colors covering the yard. Charlie, David and I were standing in a white gazebo, flowers everywhere. I glanced at Edward, who was seated at the piano which was right next to the large gazebo.

After about ten minutes of anxious waiting, Edward started to play "There Is Love" meaning the wedding was starting. This was it.

I watched smiling as my daughters walked gracefully down the red carpet, holding red flowers, that lead to the gazebo. Three sets of seats were on each side of the carpet. Not many people were here but more then I had thought. Alice had kept it small. Thank goodness.

"There Is Love" slowed to a stop and Edward went right in to "Here Comes The Bride". Then with in seconds, I saw her. My gorgeous Melissa. Never had she looked more beautiful or graceful as she did now, walking towards me. Carlisle by her side.

It felt like a lifetime before she reached me. Carlisle released Melissa's white gloved hand, kissed it softly then place her hand in mine. A gesture done so many times, it was timeless. Charlie didn't have much to say, seeing how Melissa and I had wrote our on vows. So as Edward played a melody softly, I started.

"From the first time I saw you, Melissa, I knew you were the one for me. And I would stop at nothing until you were mine. God gave you to me. The best gift I could ever receive. Your the one my soul loves. You are the love of my life Melissa Grace Montgomery. I love you." I then turned to David and took the gold band from his palm. As I slide it on her finger I said the words "With this ring I, Jeremy Heart, thee wed." More timeless things but this time in the form of words.

Melissa smiled at me, tears in her eyes. With a deep breathe Melissa spoke. "Your the one I love. Your are the love of my life. My soul mate. I need you. Our love is right. My heart belongs to you, Jeremy. It always have and it always will. You complete me. I love you." Melissa turned and took my gold ring from Karen and almost repeated my words. "With this ring I, Melissa Grace Montgomery, thee wed." She slide the gold band on to my finger, just as I had done to her.

Charlie spoke now. "I now pronounce you husband," Charlie smiled at me. "and wife." He smiled at Melissa. Then there was only one thing left to say. "You may now kiss the bride."

Smiling I lend in and kissed Melissa. She of course kissed me back. The kiss was suppose to be quick and short. But when I started to brake the kiss, Mel wasn't ready to end it. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I didn't mind making the kiss longer, not at all.

Finally after a minute or so, Emmett called out "You're not on the honeymoon yet!" Causing everyone to laugh. Melissa pulled away from me and put her arms down. She smiled at me then laughed a little. God, how I had missed her laugh.

"We're finally married." Melissa said with a sigh.

I took her hand in mine. "Yes we are. And no one," I kissed her once more but quick this time. "can change that."

**a.n.: So what'd you think of the wedding? Tell me in a review please! (Go to my profile to see the girls dresses and shoes!!)**


	52. The End

**a.n.: Hello. It took me forever to write this but here you go. The second to last chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**TWO DAYS BEFORE (as in two days before the wedding)**

**TPOV (Tyler's point of view)**

I kept my distance. Waiting for Melissa to notice me. I didn't want to be pushy. Her family was more important then me. I was just the werewolf who saved her quite a few times. I don't matter.

Suddenly Jillian jumped up yelling about a wedding dress she had to finish. They were getting _married_? Since when!

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Melissa sat up, still in Jeremy's arms, and smiled. "Tyler! I didn't even realize you were here!" She exclaimed happily.

I smiled the best I could at her. The marriage news was just such a surprise.

Jeremy rolled his golden-black eyes. "I don't see why it's that shocking to you. Everyone else show it coming."

Melissa looked from Jeremy to me then back to him. "Be nice, Jeremy. Tyler's our friend. Give him at least a little respect."

The smirk was hard to keep off my face. So she did like me. At least a little anyway. Jeremy looked like he wanted to bit my head off. But didn't dare say anything that might upset Melissa. His main priority.

"Sorry, Mel." Jeremy said with a half smile. Then he turned to me, any sign of a smile gone. She couldn't see that though. "I'm...sorry...Tyler." It was as if he had to force the words out. Music to my ears.

I just shrugged. Granting me a glare from Jeremy. But that was nothing new by now.

"So Tyler are you staying for the wedding?" Melissa asked, more then likely only asking to brake the silence.  
I heisted. Jeremy hated me. And I hated him. But I'd never want to miss up his wedding day. Wedding days are suppose to be important and special. Me being there might mess things up for him. He really would kill me then.

"I actually should be going. I was just staying to make sure you were okay." I said standing. "Now that I see you are, I should leave. I've got people to see. Things to do. You understand don't you?" I was lying though my teeth.

Melissa's face dropped. "Oh. I see. Well...it was nice seeing you." She smiled but I could see in her eyes that she was sad that I was leaving. I enjoyed that.

"I'm sorry." I gave her a smile then turned for the door.

Karen was looking at me with this look in her eye that told me she knew something I didn't. I glanced back at Jeremy and saw his face drop dramatically. Edward was giving me the same look Karen was. What was it? Had I said something? Karen shook her head slightly, as if trying not to be noticed but only by me. Then what is it? I wondered more to myself then to the mind readers.

Karen kept glancing at her father then back at me. I had a feeling they were talking to one another. More then likely about me. As I started for the door I made sure to keep Karen's eye. We held eye contact until I made it to the front door. Her eyes flickered to Melissa then back to me. It took a minute but I understood. Melissa wants me to stay.

Karen smiled at me but made it look like she was smiling at Seth. Smart one she was.

"Goodbye." I said walking out the door.

_Say something. Say something! Ask me to stay please. Ask me to stay!_ I kept repeating in my head hoping Melissa would stop me from leaving. If Melissa stopped me maybe it wouldn't tick Jeremy off so much. I wanted her to say something more then ever. Just one word and I'd turn around and walk back in. One word.

I made it down the porch stairs. Nothing.

Halfway down the driveway. Nothing.

To the end of the driveway. Screaming. Screaming?! Not what I wanted to hear!

"Get her outside!" Some one yelled from the house. What could possibly be wrong now?

When I got to the house I saw something I had never seen before. Melissa, I suspected. But in wolf form. She was a wolf? Yes. I knew that. I knew that when I first meet her. My mind suddenly went back to the first time I'd talked to Melissa. It was right after she had hit her head on a branch. When Matt told her there were leeches behind her school Melissa respond with something that involved her being a werewolf. She was so right and didn't even know it.

Now I couldn't help but laugh. She had said she was a werewolf as a joke. She had no idea she was right. Matt and I thought she knew. Apparently she didn't. We had to learn that the hard way. Those two days when she was with us. It was as if we were walking on egg shells. Not knowing if she knew about werewolves or not.

I darted behind a tree and slid my jeans off. Like Jacob and the other wolves I tied my pants around my foot so I'd have them. This time I just left them behind the tree. I wasn't going anywhere for the time being. No harm was being done leaving them there.

Emmett was standing in the doorway, Jasper right behind him. As if they were just waiting for something to happen. Rose, Alice and Bella were seated on the porch swing. Watching of course. Edward leaned against the house standing right next to Bella. Karen, Jillian and David were staring wide eyed at there mother from the doorway as well. Jeremy was the only one near Melissa at all. He seemed relaxed as if he knew Mel wouldn't hurt him. She more then likely wouldn't.

Seth, Leah and Jacob we're changing I suppose. Giving Melissa a nice welcome in to the pack. Or so I assume.

_Ugh! Why does this have to happen now?!_ Melissa screamed angrily in her head.

I smiled. _It's not as bad as you think._

Melissa flopped down at the bottom of the porch stairs. Getting dirt on her beautiful white fur. All white. How she manged that I'll never know. A wolf being all one color is hard to come by. Leave it to Melissa to do the unexpected. One thing I did know was that she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She looked ever better in wolf form then she did in human form.

Before I could catch what Mel said I was hearing Jeremy's voice. He wasn't a happy camper. "Don't go near her."

_Are you forgetting that wolves can kill vampires, Jeremy?_ I asked a cocky tone taking over all my thoughts.

Jeremy growled but said nothing.

_Be nice._ Melissa scolded me.

I took a few steps towards her. I had planned on lying down next to her. That plan was smashed when Jeremy suddenly jumped down from the porch and landed in front of me. "I told you not to go near her."

"Dad..." Jillian and Karen warned taking a step or two forward.

_Aw, afraid she's going to leave you for me?_ I teased. I had really meant for it to be a joke but my tone made it seem other wise. Jeremy got the wrong idea.

Before I could blink Jeremy was on me. Hitting, clawing, biting even. Anything to hurt me. Sadly enough my wolf side took control and I had him penned on his back with in a few seconds. Jeremy's eyes were nothing but black holes. His face hard as stone.

_Tyler! Are you insane? Get off!_ Mel yelled at me. I didn't move a muscle. I stayed right there, atop Jeremy staring him right in the eye. As if daring him to move or fight back.

"That's enough Tyler." She wasn't in my head this time. Her sweet voice was talking out loud.

I turned my head slightly. Hating the fact that if I wanted to see her, I'd have to bake eye contact with Jeremy. When I saw her I was suddenly over come with regret. She looked so mad. There was a look in her eyes. Like hate. Maybe it was hate. I couldn't tell. She was as so naked. She didn't seem to care though. Or she just didn't realize she was. At this point all I think she was worried about was Jeremy.

"Can't you hear?" She spat, her eyes narrowing. "I said that was enough. Meaning get off Jeremy."  
I couldn't do that. Didn't she realize if I made one move off of him, I'd be the one on the ground? How could she not see that?

"Just get off me, dog." Jeremy sneered.

Hearing his voice made my blood boil. My head jerked back around before I even realized that I was moving. The claws on my huge paws dug deep in the Jeremy's chest. He didn't even flinch.

"Stop it." Melissa demanded. Again I didn't listen. I actually did the opposite of what she told me. My claws went deeper.

All I could think about was tearing Jeremy apart. The same thoughts he was more then likely having about me.

"We share nothing. Not even thoughts." Jeremy said though his teeth.

"Tyler..." Melissa's voice held no sweetness. No kindness. Nothing but anger. For me.

For some strange reason I couldn't help putting my claws just a little deeper in to Jeremy's stone cold body. Given the chance I would have killed him right then. I couldn't do that though. Not in front of Melissa. It ---

_I told you to get off of him!_ Melissa was suddenly screaming in her head. She pounced on me unexpectedly. Flipping me off Jeremy and on my back. I winced in pain. She was stronger then I had thought.

***!*i***

**JPOV (Jeremy's point of view)**

"Are you sure I did the right thing?" Melissa asked for the tenth time. She was so worried about _him_. She had know reason to be. It wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself.

Since Tyler left Melissa hadn't moved from the window in the living room. She just stood there staring out. Thinking he'd just appear and everything would be fine. But it wouldn't happen. We weren't going to see Tyler for a long time. I was positive about that. Melissa had made it quite clear she wanted him to leave. We all had.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Resting my head on her shoulder. "Yes. Tyler doesn't belong here, with us." I told her truthfully. Tyler had no reason to be here. Unless he was going to join Jacob's pack and I doubted he would. He wasn't like the other wolves. He was more of a loner. Not that I cared in the least what Tyler did. But I'd say anything right now to make Mel happy.

She sighed. "I guess your right."

"I'm always right." I told her smirking.

Melissa turned her head so she could see my face. She stared at me for a moment, then kissed me softly. Braking away for a moment, then kissing me again. Softly but it didn't stay that way for long. I deepened the kiss. Making sure our lips stayed locked together Melissa moved so we were facing one another. She then wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her body close to mine.

This kiss was like magic. It was as if with just this one kiss all our troubles went away. There was no Tyler, no Alison, no wedding, no children. Nothing. Just Melissa and I. The way it should have always been. Yes I do love my children but there mother meant more to me then anything this world give ever offer.

**a.n.: Well there you have it. I figured I should throw a little more action in before I went in to fluffyness. I've decided to make this the last chapter. Yep, I said it. Last chapter. This one. Whoa. Hard to believe.**

Since this is the last chapter I should say my thanks now right? Guess so.

_Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers, you guys are awesome!! =D_

**A very special thanks goes out to angel2882. She's been with me just about the whole time. Though all the ups and downs. Though the writers block and talked me out of messing up the story quite a few times. She's given me ideas, that really helped with the story. Melissa has reviewed every chapter I do believe. That's a lot of reviewing! This story whole story basically goes out to you. Your the reason I've wrote it this whole time, really.**** Thanks Mitisa! =)**

_Another special thanx goes out to Twylias. She's given me quite a bit of reviews. And she's the one who gave me the name Jillian. It fit her perfectly! Thanks Ariel! =)_

Thank you every one who's ever reviewed! Reviews mean a lot to writers. So thanks all!!

**Do you really think this is it for the Heart family? If so, your wrong. Jeremy and Melissa Part Two (working title of course) should be out soon. Depending on how my other fanfics turn out. So just keep an eye out for it. Well guess I can't put it off any longer. Time to post. Hope you all enjoyed Jeremy and Melissa. =D I know I did. ;)**


End file.
